Forever Friends
by DrarryLover4Ever
Summary: Draco and Harry are friends from the time of his parents death. Go through seven years of Hogwarts with Harry and Draco and experience the changes between them and those around them. Will they stay friends, become more, or less?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Once again we have another story from me! I wanted to wait to post this, but I thought it was time to get it out there since I've been working on it for awhile. This is a bit different from other stories I've written and it changes the way things went in the stories. **

**Draco and Harry are friends from the time that Harry's parents are killed**. **He lives with Sirius so there won't be any Dursley's in this story. The Malfoys are not part of Voldemort's group of followers and the Weasley's are also friends with the Malfoys. Each chapter will be a year at Hogwarts (if they're too long I'll break them apart) and the situations will be rather the same, but only involving Draco and Harry as friends.**

**I hope you all like this story and please do let me know your thoughts :)**

**Also, these characters are not mine they belong to all those who created the HP world. I will only say this once and it covers my whole story. Enjoy!  
**

**Prologue: Forever Friends**

_As I stood facing my untimely death, I realized that it was true, that when facing death your life flashes before your eyes. I saw snippets from the age of one up until today. So much had happened in my life, much more than was typical for a normal seventeen year old, but as I was reminded many times by so many different people, I wasn't normal. Never had been, never would be. I had accepted that long before now, but it never truly set in until now. _

_I was on the receiving end of a deadly wand with no hope in sight. I came to this point to settle this once and for all, but I found myself questioning what for? Who was I trying to save here? Was I trying to save myself? No of course not, that I could answer easily. Was I trying to save my friends? Of course I was and my godfather as well, but I asked myself again, what truly brought me here to this point in front of this man? Then I heard them speak. My whole reason for being. My whole reason for existing._

"_Harry, don't do this. I've messed up. Don't ruin your life because of me. Please Harry. I love you more than anything. Don't do this," they pleaded from behind me. I felt tears coming to my eyes at the declaration, but it was too late, I had already made up my mind. This had to end and it had to be now._

**XXXX**

_November 2, 1981_

"Are you sure you can handle taking on a child like this? You don't have to right now. Everyone would understand that you're hurting inside," Albus Dumbledore said kindly to him.

"James and Lily left me responsible for him should anything…happen to them. I am his godfather and I will be taking him in. I will not allow him to go anywhere else, but with me," Sirius Black responded his voice breaking.

"You don't really know the first thing about raising a child Sirius. We can take Harry, we'd be more than happy to," Molly Weasley said kindly.

Sirius glared at her through his unshed tears. "No Molly, I will take him. Lily and James would not have left him to me if they didn't think I could handle it otherwise. I'll have a lot of people to help me," He responded angrily.

Molly nodded and stepped back.

"Sirius, Lucius and I will be more than happy to help you through this. You can learn right along with us. We'd even be happy to let you stay with us while you learn the ropes of raising a child," Narcissa Malfoy offered.

"I will gladly accept anyone's help, but I will do it in my own home. It's been a tough couple of days. Let's just leave this for another day. I have all of Harry's stuff at Grimmauld and-" Sirius' voice broke and his unshed tears began falling. He was immediately engulfed in a hug from both Narcissa and Molly. They were both patting him tenderly on the back whispering words of assurance. He hated feeling so vulnerable right now. He wanted to be strong for Harry who despite only being a little over a year old still understood that something was very wrong and that his parents were missing and Sirius wanted to be there for him to help him through the loss.

**XXXX**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were in another room playing with most of the Weasley children. They were playing a game of hide and seek and both Harry and Draco found a place near the door to where the adults were talking. Harry peeked in and saw Sirius crying into Narcissa's shoulder. It was like the ball had dropped and Harry knew that his parents weren't coming back. He completely forgot about the game that he was a part of and started walking towards the gathered adults tears already sliding down his cheeks. Draco noticed his movements and followed behind him, curious about what his new friend was doing.

"Sirwi? Why cry?" He asked as he approached the adults. They all turned to look down at a wide, teary eyed Harry and a concerned looking Draco. The young boy hated when others cried and he definitely didn't like his new friend crying. He looked up at his parents expectantly with a questioning look. His mother scooped him up and held him close as she looked down at a now kneeling Sirius.

"Hey pup. I'm sorry that you saw me crying, it's just I have something to tell you," Sirius began trying to find the appropriate words for telling a fifteen month old that their parents were gone and never coming back.

"Mummy, Daddy, gone forever," Harry finished for him. Sirius' eyes widened at the perception that Harry was showing. All the adults gasped at his words and looked between the two in wonder.

"Yes pup, they are gone. You'll be living with me now," Sirius replied his voice breaking once again with new tears beginning to fall. Harry's bright green eyes filled with tears as well and he reached his arms out and Sirius reached out and pulled the little boy into his arms. They sat there crying together as everyone else in the room slowly began leaving the two alone.

Draco watched his young, crying friend until he could no longer see him. He leaned back in his mother's arms and looked at her, confusion all over his little face. "Mummy, what happen?" He asked curiously.

"Harry's mummy and daddy have left us," Narcissa replied.

"Where go?" He asked again.

"They went to Heaven love," Narcissa responded. Draco's eyes widened and his own tears came to his eyes. "Why are you crying my dragon?"

"Harwi should not cry. I not like it," Draco said his small voice angry that his new friend was sad.

"He's sad my love. People cry when they're sad. You're crying right now because you're sad for him. He'll be okay and I know you'll help him feel better. You're good at making people happy when they are sad," Narcissa assured him giving him a tender smile.

His little face contorted into a smug smile, but his eyes still looked concerned as he thought about his friend and his breaking heart.

**XXXX**

_December 25, 1985_

"Sirius you have done a wonderful job raising Harry. He has turned into such a bright boy," Narcissa commented as she watched Harry and Draco run around the large sitting room, carefully avoiding the presents and elaborate Christmas tree.

"He's growing up so quickly you know? Before we know it both boys will be off to Hogwarts and then what will we do all day?" Sirius pondered.

"Relax," Lucius joked as he took a sip of his butterbeer. Narcissa and Sirius nodded in agreement and smiled. Draco and Harry had gone off somewhere in the house and were being rather quiet, but seeing as it wasn't rare that the two would do something like that, the adults paid no mind.

"Harry, I want to give you a present," Draco said quietly as he reached into a drawer at his tiny little desk. It was covered with an assortment of children's books and parchment that had doodles and scribble writing on it.

"Why isn't it under the Christmas tree?" Harry questioned as he took a seat on the floor by Draco's train set.

"I wanted to give this to you when we were by ourselves because I only want me and you to know about it," Draco explained. He pulled out a long box and closed the drawer as he took a seat next to Harry. He handed the box to Harry and waited impatiently for him to open it. When he did he smiled broadly at the contents of the box. "I made this myself," Draco added with a smile as he watched Harry lift it out of the box.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked. It was a carefully twined friendship bracelet in all of Harry's favorite colors: green, red, gold, and silver. There was a little charm attached that said _Friends Forever_. Harry gazed at it and figured it took Draco a very long time to make it.

"It is a friendship bracelet. You are my best friend Harry and we will always be best friends no matter what. And the best part is I made a copy for myself so we can both have one. Do you need help tying it?" Draco explained. Harry nodded as he handed the bracelet to Draco. He wrapped around his wrist and tied it carefully. The knot instantly bound together and a ribbon of magic wrapped around the threads. Harry took the other one and wrapped around Draco's wrist and they both watched as the same thing happened. They looked up at each other in surprise and then both smiled as they hugged each other.

"Friends forever," They whispered before they both stood up and returned to the sitting room.

**XXXX**

_August 20, 1991_

A gangly, blond boy lied sprawled in the shade of a large willow tree watching the clouds float overhead, enjoying the last days of summer before school started. He was contemplating what house he'd be placed in and all the new people he'd be meeting and all the magic he'd be learning. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice an equally gangly, yet shorter, black haired boy approach from his right. When said boy plopped down next to him he jumped slightly at the noise, but smiled brightly when he saw who it was.

"Finished with all your chores then?" Draco asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes I have thank you very much. You're lucky I know how to clean and cook because otherwise you'd be a lost cause without me," Harry responded with an equally teasing smile. Draco looked up at the bright green eyes of his best friend and smirked.

"You're right. I'll admit it. It's a good thing we'll be roommates after Hogwarts so you can teach me a thing or two before we both get married," Draco agreed. They looked at each other and both grimaced at the thought of girls and getting married. Then they laughed with each other at the concept and Harry settled in next to Draco looking up at the clouds with him.

"Draco, do you think you'll be in Slytherin?" Harry asked quietly.

"I know I'll be in Slytherin. Do you think you'll be in Gryffindor?" Draco replied equally as quiet.

"Yes. My mum and dad were both in Gryffindor so it only seems fitting that I am as well. Do you think we'll stay friends?" Harry questioned again even more nervous at the thought of not being friends anymore.

Draco propped up on one elbow and looked down at Harry, his face set in determination. "Of course we'll stay friends. The best of friends and don't let that thought ever cross your mind again," Draco ordered. Harry searched his silver eyes in assurance of his words and found nothing but truth there. He nodded and smiled at him. Draco gave him a curt nod and settled back on the ground next to him. Harry still felt a bit unsettled about them staying best friends, but if Draco was confident then Harry should be as well.

**XXXX**

_September 1, 1991_

"Now Harry don't be afraid to make new friends at school. Just because you have one best friend doesn't mean you can't have more. I also want you to be careful because of who you are and what you mean to both the light and dark side of the Wizarding world. Also, don't worry that you and Draco won't be friends anymore if you're sorted into different houses. I'll see you at Christmas and write as often as possible. I'm not sure what I'm going to do without you home all the time," Sirius instructed as he walked Harry towards the Malfoys.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes at his godfather, but found it hard not to. Draco caught his eye roll and smirked. It appeared that his parents were giving him the same lecture. Harry turned and looked up at his godfather's worried expression. He had a feeling that there was more behind the look than what he was telling him, but he ignored it and gave him a huge hug casually wiping the few tears that managed to escape. He turned and gave Narcissa a hug and received a shoulder squeeze from Lucius before him and Draco started walking towards the train. They both turned and waved one last time before boarding the train.

"Alright Harry, Draco?" Ron Weasley asked as they passed his compartment on the way to find an empty one. His twin brothers, Fred and George were in there as well as another brother, Percy. Harry and Draco both said hello to the Weasley brothers before continuing on. They found an empty compartment three down from the Weasley's and stepped inside. They set their respective owls down, Harry's, a snowy white owl named Hedwig and Draco's, an eagle owl named Aries. Then they both sat down and let out equal sighs of relief.

"Well, we made it through that step didn't we? We are on the train now with no chance of turning back. Well, I suppose we could get off the train, but then we'd probably never live it down so I think its better that we stay," Draco rationalized. Harry knew his best friend well and could see the doubt in his eyes.

"Everything will be fine Draco. I'm here and you're here. We're not alone like a lot of the first years so I'm sure everything will be just fine," Harry assured him with a brilliant smile. Draco smiled back and nodded in agreement. Harry definitely knew him very well.

The train started to pull away from the station and Harry and Draco looked out watching all the people on the platform go by quickly as the train picked up speed. Draco and Harry waved frantically to Sirius and the Malfoy's who they were barely able to pick out of the crowd and then all too soon all they saw were fields on both sides that quickly changed into forest. They both settled back deep in thought.

"Want to play a game?" Harry suggested after awhile.

"Um, actually I was thinking that I want to look at our textbooks. Can we play later? We are going to be on here for a long time," Draco replied.

"Yeah, sure, I think that's a good idea anyway," Harry replied. He reached up and took down Draco's trunk as well as his own and they both dug through the contents pulling out several books. After awhile they replaced their trunks and cracked open a textbook, both picking potions first.

They were so lost in reading that they didn't hear the door slide open or the subsequent shuffle of feet that entered the compartment. "Well, look what we have here, two little bookworms and what do you know, if it isn't the infamous Harry Potter and his wee little best friend Draco Malfoy," a young boy who was about the same height as Harry, but far scrawnier, said in a sneering tone. Draco and Harry both looked up with different expressions. Draco was sneering at the group of boys while Harry tried to push himself further into his seat while covering his deep blush of embarrassment.

"Can I help you?" Draco asked as he slammed his book closed and stood up. Harry followed in his steps and copied his motions taking a stance behind him.

"Not really, we are just passing through, meeting all the new first years," the boy replied with a haughty smirk.

"I don't recall you formally introducing yourselves," Draco pointed out gesturing with his right hand, his bracelet reflecting the light. The boy quirked an eyebrow and noticed that Harry had one on his left wrist as well. He smirked again.

"My apologies, I am Theodore Nott and these are Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle and you two are just a bunch of girly boys apparently. What's with the bracelets?" Theo questioned. The other boys began snickering at his remark as Harry moved his left arm behind his back hiding the bracelet. Draco held his ground although his right hand did twitch.

"Um no I don't believe we are girly boys as you just called us. These bracelets are a sign of friendship between us which obviously is not something that you and your minions have. Harry and I are best friends and these bracelets let everyone know exactly how we feel about each other," Draco drawled.

Theo, Crabbe and Goyle stared at the two boys dumbfounded. Then Theo burst out in laughter and Crabbe and Goyle soon followed. Draco took an unconscious step back into Harry stepping on his foot, but Harry barely noticed as he was already burning with embarrassment. He had the urge to rip his bracelet off and hide it, but as if sensing his thoughts Draco placed his hand around his left wrist and shook his head without looking at him.

"So you two are gay for each other then? That is the funniest damn thing I've ever heard!" Theo said roaring with laughter. Draco and Harry shrank back further. Harry was still bursting with embarrassment while Draco was about to boil over with anger.

"What is the meaning of all this nonsense talk?" A deep voice demanded behind the three boys. Draco and Harry's eyes widened as a dark haired, dark eyed man wearing all black glowered down at the three boys in front of him. Draco and Harry were shaking in their boots at the sight of him and by looking at the other three boys it appeared that they were about ready to wet their pants.

The three boys began stuttering as they turned to look up at the man. If looks could kill the three boys would be dead a hundred times over. "S-s-sorry s-s-sir. We'll j-j-just be going n-n-now," Theo stuttered out loud finally as the three boys quickly fled the compartment. The man barely glanced at their retreating backs as he returned his gaze to Harry and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, good day to you," the man said as he turned on his heel and stalked away, his robes billowing out behind him. Harry and Draco collapsed to the ground one on top of the other and didn't move at first. They were both still shaking in fear from the man.

"I hope that Professor Snape was helpful in getting those boys away from you," a small, bushy haired girl said from the doorway. "I cannot believe they talked to you two the way they did. I think it's fantastic that you are able to express your friendship like you do. Those guys are idiots and I'm sure they'll be in Slytherin," She continued matter of factly.

Draco glared at the girl for a moment. "And you think that just because they're idiots they're going to be in Slytherin? What does that say for the rest of us who are probably going to be in Slytherin as well?"

The girl stood her ground and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I'm not implying that all Slytherins are idiots, but it's typically common amongst them. They are mostly jerks anyway so if you _are_ sorted into Slytherin at least try to not be an idiot AND a jerk. Be like you are now. Not afraid to show your friendship to someone who is most likely _not _going to be in Slytherin," the girl replied.

Now it was Harry's turn to glare at the girl. "And what makes you think I'm not going to be in Slytherin?"

"You don't really seem the type, but who knows. By the way, my name is Hermione Granger and you two must be Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. I've read so much about you Harry. Well at least since I found out I was a witch and going to Hogwarts. I got so many books about the magical world that had all sorts of information about you and other famous people of this world. There is just so much to read and I feel like I have barely anytime to read them all. No matter, at least you two are alright and I doubt those boys will be back to bother you two. Enjoy the rest of the trip. I expect we'll be arriving soon," Hermione responded with a quick smile. She turned and quickly walked away leaving the two boys looking at the spot she had just been, dumbstruck.

"Well she was…friendly," Harry commented.

"More like a busy bodied know it all. She was something else, but at least she came to our rescue or I should say Nott and his goons' rescue. I've heard of Professor Snape. I think he knows my father, but I'm not sure. I don't meet my father's friends very often. He seems vaguely familiar though. Anyway, do you think that Granger was right about being close to the school?" Draco asked as he started pushing himself to his feet. He turned to help Harry up and they both sat down again across from each other.

"The train seems to be slowing down so maybe we are. I've seen him somewhere too, but I'm not sure either. Why do you think those guys were so mean to us?" Harry asked quietly. He twisted the bracelet on his wrist around and around not meeting Draco's eyes.

"What have my parent's and Sirius been telling us all along? We are famous people in our world. My family has very strong ties in the community and we go back for centuries and you, well you're Harry Potter. You saved the Wizarding world when you were just a baby. There are people who won't like us and there are people who will only like us because of our names. But you and I Harry, we are true friends. We will always be friends and we'll always love each other too no matter what comes our way. Never remove your bracelet and I'll never remove mine. Agreed?" Draco replied.

Harry couldn't suppress the grin at Draco's words. He looked up and nodded. "Agreed. We'll always be here for each other and we'll always love each other. I like the sound of that," Harry replied quietly.

Draco smiled smugly and leaned across giving him a big hug. "Me too."


	2. First Year Part 1

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter for this story! I am going to be doing things a bit differently I think as I've been working on this story I've realized that fitting on year into one chapter is not going to happen so therefore it'll be broken up into different parts, probably three: beginning, middle, and end or something like that. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! We are going to see a lot of the same kinds of emotions between first and third year so it might seem a bit redundant, but you've been warned :)**

**Chapter 1: First Year**

_September 1, 1991_

"_Listen to those pleas Potter, how can you ignore that?" Voldemort sneered as his red gaze fell on to the person who was on their knees begging to Harry._

"_It's all lies and nonsense. They are just telling me for selfish reasons. They can't seem to just let me go or let me be in charge for once," Harry responded angrily not taking his eyes off of Voldemort._

"_No Harry! I am not lying! I love you! I've always loved you. Please don't do this. Please Harry," the person begged again moving closer to Harry._

_The tears were back again and Harry struggled to keep them from falling. His eyes wavered to glance down at the person whom he had loved for so long. Their eyes met and all that was there was truth. He immediately returned his gaze to Voldemort who was looking between the two and had this calculating look in his eyes and then his paper thin lips slowly began to curve into a smile._

**XXXX**

"First years, o'er! First years!" A giant of a man called over the swarming students who were disembarking off the train. Harry and Draco both turned and grinned at the man. They were very familiar with whom he was and as always they were thrilled to see him.

"Hello Hagrid!" Harry and Draco chimed together. They weaved their way through the students and gave Hagrid a big hug.

"Draco, Harry, nice trip, yeah?" He asked them patting them both on the head when they stepped back.

Draco and Harry exchanged looks and shrugged. "It was long, but there weren't too many problems," Harry replied.

Hagrid lifted a big bushy eyebrow in curiosity, but chose to not pursue it seeing as they both looked just fine. "Alright then. Off to the boats with ya," he said as he ushered them in the opposite direction of the majority of students.

Ron and a boy named Neville Longbottom had turned up next to them and they shared the same boat over the Black Lake. Harry glanced at the water apprehensively and could have sworn he saw many faces looking up at him. He pointed it out to Draco who couldn't see anything, but the murky black water. Harry continued to glance down at the water and continued to see the faces. He also noticed that Neville was shaking profusely in his seat and slinking closer and closer to Ron who was trying to push him away.

"Neville, stop scooting so close!" Ron cried as he pushed the boy away from him once again. Draco and Harry both turned to look at the two shaking the boat. Neville's eyes widened in fear as he looked around frantically.

"Ron, he's scared. Lay off," Draco pointed out. Ron turned and looked at Neville in confusion.

"What is there to be afraid of? The boats magical so no students can fall out no matter how much you shake it," Ron said.

"T-th-that's n-n-not what I-I was told," Neville responded his voice shaking and his bottom lip trembling.

"What were you told?" Ron questioned still looking confused.

Neville gulped and took a breath. "I was told…that…as you cross the lake that Hogwarts decides if you're….worthy…and if it doesn't….think….so then the boat will dump you into the lake…a-a-and the Merpeople will…e-e-eat you," Neville explained his eyes scanning the dark water around them fearfully.

"And who told you that?" Harry asked, his eyes drifting to the water again. He no longer saw any faces in the water and wondered if he had been imagining things, but the possibility of Merpeople being in the water didn't seem too farfetched.

Neville looked around fearfully scanning the faces of people in other boats. "Theodore Nott," he whispered

"Theo Nott! That guys a jerk! Don't listen to him," Draco exclaimed loudly.

A few people turned from other boats and looked over at Draco. He paid them no mind and didn't care that Theo heard him as well.

"Draco, shh, Theo heard you," Neville whispered fearfully glancing up at the dark haired boy a few boats over.

"I don't care if he heard me. He's a jerk and shouldn't say stuff like that to people. You are not going to fall out of this boat no matter what we do to it so relax and stop worrying so much," Draco ordered sending a glare Theo's way. Neville stared at him in surprise and couldn't help, but nod and abide by Draco's command. Harry glanced over at his best friend and smirked. Ron just shook his head and grinned glad to have the outspoken boy as a friend.

The rest of the way up to the castle continued on with little drama all around. All the students were rather quiet the closer they got to the castle. All worrying about what house they were going to be placed in and who their dorm mates were going to be. Draco wasn't concerned about what house he was going to be in since he already knew; all he was worried about was Harry. His best friend was looking very apprehensive and worried. They had been attached at the hip since they were a little over a year old and this was going to be the first time that they didn't do something together. They always did everything together. They played the same sports together, they enjoyed the same subjects, they were always in the same class through school; they did _everything_ together.

Draco couldn't lie to himself and say that he wasn't worried about the fact that things were going to change. He had assured himself that no matter what house they were in or what classes they took that they were still going to be the best of friends. With that thought in mind he reached over and squeezed Harry's hand that was gripping the seat between them. Harry looked up and they exchanged a quiet assurance of the other's fears. Harry was the first to smile and nod which Draco returned. No matter what they'd be okay.

**XXXX**

Harry stood towards the end of the line behind twin sisters Padma and Parvati Patil and behind him was an annoying blonde haired boy named Zacharias Smith. He hoped that he was not going to be sorted into his house because that would mean he'd have to share a room with him and that just wasn't something he wanted. He glanced up a few people in front of him and found Draco standing rigid in place. Theo Nott was right behind him and Harry watched as the boy clenched and unclenched his fists. _Surely he wouldn't do something in front of all the teachers_, Harry thought as he kept a close eye on him. He feared that Theo would also be sorted into Slytherin with Draco which meant they'd be stuck in the same dorm. Harry was brought out of his thoughts as Dumbledore stood and effectively silenced the crowd.

"Welcome returning Hogwarts students and new students! This year is shaping up to be a wonderful year if I do say so myself! Now before we do the sorting our caretaker Filch would like me to remind you that as always the Forbidden Forest is off limits as the name suggests and also the third floor corridor is off limits as well as it is under renovations at the moment. Now that I've said that let's begin the sorting. Good luck first years!" Dumbledore called as he smiled kindly down at all of them.

Harry looked around at the long tables that were assigned to each house. He saw Ron's brothers sitting at the Gryffindor table and the twins gave him thumbs up and big smiles in encouragement. Harry sighed and returned a small smile before turning his attention back to the sorting. His eyes fell on Draco's who was looking behind him searching for Harry. He gave him a nervous smile and gestured to his right wrist at the bracelet there. Harry felt the weight of his own on his left wrist and smiled back. He barely noticed the glare that Nott was sending him over his shoulder.

The first to get sorted into Gryffindor was a giggly girl named Lavender Brown. Padma and Parvati broke into cheers at her placement and Harry found himself cringing at their giggling. Next to be sorted was a little Irish boy named Seamus Finnegan. Harry hadn't met him yet, but he seemed like a nice kid and he found himself chuckling as the boy leapt off the stool and knocked it over. Seamus glanced back at it and then with a sheepish smile he picked it up and set it back up. Harry had a feeling that this boy was going to be accident prone.

Harry noticed that Crabbe was no longer in line and he scanned the tables and found him sitting at Slytherin. When they called out Goyle's name and he was sorted to Slytherin, Harry began to worry about Draco and being with those goons. _If Nott gets sorted into Slytherin, Draco's going to go nuts_, he thought. He pushed those thoughts away for the time being and noticed that the bushy haired girl, Hermione Granger, was on the stool. Harry crossed his fingers in hope that she'd be sorted into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff or something, but unfortunately luck was not on his side as she was sorted into Gryffindor.

The sorting went on with people that Harry didn't really care where they went. He really only cared about where Draco was going to be and where he was going to be. When it was Neville's turn he watched and hoped that he would end up in Gryffindor like he assumed he would be. He already felt a kinship with Neville. This time he got his wish and Neville was sorted into Gryffindor. There were two more people to go before it was Draco's turn. Harry was chewing on his nails which were already threatening to bleed. The time between the next two felt like forever and then it was Draco's turn. He lifted his chin up, walking regally to the stool which made Harry smile despite feeling the dread seep into him. The hat barely touched Draco's head before it announced….Slytherin.

Harry's smile faded and his hands dropped to his sides. Tears began welling in his eyes as he watched Draco's shoulders sag ever so slightly as he stood up from the stool. He glanced back at Harry with an expression that Harry couldn't quite read before he turned and walked over to the Slytherin table. Harry watched him go over and most of those at the table aside from Crabbe and Goyle applauded him and gave him pats on the back in welcome. Harry's eyes moved away unable to meet Draco's who was facing him and watching him closely. He could see the tears in Harry's eyes and he felt a familiar pain in his gut knowing that there wasn't anything he could do.

Harry glanced back at the Gryffindor table noticing that the Weasley's were giving him pitying looks as well as Hermione surprisingly or not really because Harry had a feeling that she was a very perceptive individual. Someone cleared their throat and Harry turned around and realized that it was his turn. He stared up at Professor McGonagall, blushing profusely. He wondered how long he'd been standing there spacing out.

"Mr. Potter, it is your turn," McGonagall said in her typical stern voice. Harry gulped and stepped forward. He glanced over at Draco who was watching him while subsequently glaring at Nott who had taken the seat across from him. Harry sat down on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on his head. The hat sunk onto his head covering his eyes. Harry shifted in his seat as the sorting hat didn't make a sound. Finally it began speaking to him.

"Ah, Harry Potter, how I've waited to meet you. Let's see where to sort you, where to sort you…I see you want to be in Slytherin to be with Draco and you would do well there, but I'm afraid that I am going to put you elsewhere. You and Draco will do better in opposite houses. You may not see it yet, but in time you will. Therefore I am going to put you in…GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat called out. The Gryffindor table erupted in cheers and Harry felt himself smile at the applause, but as Draco could see from where he sat Harry's eyes showed an entirely different emotion that he couldn't quite understand.

Soon after the sorting was complete and the feast began. Another boy named Blaise Zabini had been sorted into his house and he was currently sitting next to Draco.

"Bummer that your boyfriend got sorted into a different house eh Malfoy?" Theo sneered.

Draco's head shot up and he glared at him. "Shut it Nott."

"I don't think I will. What are you going to do now without Snape stepping in or your boyfriend to protect you?" Theo teased.

"I don't need a teacher's protection or Harry to fight my battles for me," Draco responded his voice icy.

"What do you thinks going to happen Malfoy? You think you and Potter are going to stay 'best friends' as you call it and that you'll always 'love' each other?" Theo asked with a knowing look. A flicker of surprise and worry crossed his expression. _Nott heard us. Stupid, nosy, idiot prat! _Draco seethed as he stared at him. "We are on opposite ends with the Gryffindors. We are all that is dark and evil of Hogwarts and the Wizarding world and the Gryffindors are high and mighty and holier than thou and they will eat our dust. Your friendship doesn't stand a chance," Theo promised.

"Nott how about you just shut up now? We all know that you are all talk and no action. You think you're so damn smart because your daddy was Voldemort's right hand man. Just because you don't have true friends doesn't mean you have to ruin the relationships of those who do," Blaise piped up coming to Draco's defense. Draco glanced over at the Italian boy in surprise and then gratefulness.

Theo looked between the two with a calculating look. He didn't say a word and turned away from them his attention on a girl sitting next to him. Draco looked back at Blaise again and smiled his thanks. Blaise grinned and nodded then they both turned and began eating once again.

**XXXX**

Harry was seated between Hermione and Neville watching the rest of the sorting with a blank face. He didn't brighten up until Ron took a seat across from him grinning from ear to ear.

"I can't believe it! I got into Gryffindor. I really wasn't sure there for awhile, but I'm so glad that I am in here. We'll get to be roommates Harry! Bummer about Draco though," Ron exclaimed happily.

"There was never a doubt in my mind little brother," Fred teased as he ruffled Ron's hair.

"Ron, be considerate of other people's feelings. Geez," Hermione chastised glancing over at Harry.

Ron looked over at Harry sheepishly. "Sorry mate," he said quietly.

Harry shrugged and looked over to the Slytherin table. He watched the confrontation between Draco and Theo angrily because he wanted to be there to stick up for him, but then his anger turned into confusion and some other emotion that he hadn't experienced very often. He watched the new exchange between Blaise and Draco and he felt, _jealous? I couldn't possibly be jealous. Why would I be? Draco can make other friends. I have other friends so why can't he?_ _But the way they are looking at each other…_ Harry's thoughts were running rampant and he found himself losing his appetite all of a sudden. He pushed his plate away and placed his head down on the table resting in his arms.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks and looked down at Harry in concern. "Harry, are you not feeling well?" Ron questioned.

Harry lifted his head. "I'm fine just tired I think." He didn't turn to look back over at the Slytherin table so he didn't see Draco looking over at him in concern.

Soon enough the food was gone and the students were looking up at Dumbledore who had stood once again. "Now that dinner is finished it is off to bed for all of you. We start bright and early with class so I hope you all get yourselves settled and get plenty of rest tonight. Please follow your prefects to your dorms and remember the third floor corridor is off limits. Good night all!" Dumbledore said with a clap of his hands. All the students stood and began shuffling out of the Great Hall.

Percy was leading the Gryffindors right next to the Slytherins and Harry felt someone shove him from the side and he ran right into Seamus who tripped and fell over in front of Neville who in turn tripped over him and caught the legs of a third year Gryffindor. They created quite the pile up. "Watch where you're going Potter," Theo hissed as he passed him and the piled up Gryffindors. Crabbe and Goyle were not far behind and copied their leaders' sneer. Harry turned and began helping the pile of his housemates up off the ground. He noticed a pale hand reaching down and helping as well and recognized it instantly. He looked up into Draco's stormy gray eyes that looked at him with worry. Harry stood up straighter now that everyone was up off the ground. Draco stepped towards him and was about to talk to him when Professor McGonagall came over.

"What happened here Mr. Potter?" She demanded looking at the ruffled students.

"I lost my footing ma'am and ran into Seamus and it just kind of went from there," Harry replied. Draco gave Harry a stern look and Harry just shrugged. McGonagall looked between the two and then turned to Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you have something to add?" She implored.

Draco looked at Harry who was avoiding his eyes. He sighed and turned back to her. "No professor, I don't have anything to add."

"Well then I suggest we get moving and get to bed. Mr. Potter please do be more careful," She added before she briskly walked away.

Draco turned to Harry again. "Why didn't you tell her what really happened?" He demanded.

"Because we've dealt with Nott enough today. What did he say to you earlier?" Harry replied.

"It doesn't matter. He was just being a git and talking nonsense. What was wrong with you earlier? Are you sick or something?" Draco asked in concern.

Harry shook his head unwilling to admit the feelings that were coursing through him earlier about the exchange between Draco and Blaise. "I'm just tired is all. I'll see you in the morning; maybe we'll have a class or two together. And Draco, be safe down there. Use as many protection spells as you can think of," Harry responded.

"You can't fool me Harry. I know you far too well. Something's wrong and I'm going to figure out what it is, but until then I will definitely heed your advice. I've only got one potential friend in my dorm room so it's a good idea to be safe. Harry you be safe too. Don't do anything stupid unless I'm with you to keep an eye on you. I'll see you in the morning," Draco said with a tender smile. He quickly squeezed his hand and turned towards the dungeons where the remaining members of his house were heading.

Harry watched him go and felt a tender touch on his hand. "Harry it'll be okay. This year will fly by so fast and then you two can hang out all the time again," Hermione told him kindly.

"How do you know so much about us?" Harry asked turning to look at Hermione.

"I'm very perceptive and I can feel how much you two care about each other and need each other. I'm here if you ever need anything. I know we don't know each other very well, but I have a feeling we will get to know each other almost as well as you and Draco know each other," Hermione replied smiling kindly once again. Harry returned the smile genuinely and nodded. They continued following after their classmates and as Harry ascended the stairs he missed the look that Draco was giving him and Hermione. The same look as Harry had for him and Blaise.


	3. First Year Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys here's another chapter! I wanted to put more, but I decided to keep it as is and save the rest for the next chapter. I've already decided to take some events out of first year that aren't really all that important and I realize some of the dates and happenings aren't quite the same, but remember it's what needs to be done for Harry and Draco to be friends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2: First Year Part 2**

_September 2, 1991_

The morning dawned bright and early and Draco found himself burrowing further into his blankets fighting off the chill that was biting at his face. The room was filled with the noise of his dorm mates sleeping. It sounded like Crabbe and Goyle were battling at who could be the loudest snorer. Draco couldn't tell which one was winning; all he knew is that it was annoying. The night before, after he had gotten into bed, he closed the curtains around him and quietly cast several charms of protection around his bed and property. He was only able to relax once he knew that Theo was asleep despite the spells around him. He didn't understand why Theo was picking on him and Harry. He'd never met the kid although he knew some things about his father from his own father's dealings with him, but other than that he knew nothing except that the apple didn't fall far from the tree in that family.

Draco sighed as his thoughts went back to Harry. He knew that something was bothering him, more than just them being sorted into different houses. They both knew it was coming whether they liked it or not. No, something else was bothering him, but what he wasn't sure. Those thoughts led into how Draco was feeling when he saw Hermione being tender with Harry. He didn't like it one bit. Even then, the next day, he was fuming about it. He couldn't explain the feeling. _Maybe I'm just worried that she'll replace me or something in Harry's life? Maybe I'm jealous because she gets to spend more time with him than I do? Jealous? Since when have I ever been jealous of Harry? Well okay, I've been jealous many times of him, but nothing like this so maybe it's something different than jealousy? _Draco's mind was swimming with the reasons behind his feelings about Harry and Hermione. He shook his head to dispel the thoughts and took a deep breath willing himself to get out of bed.

Quickly he threw the blankets off, cast a warming charm and opened the curtains on his bed and stepped out onto the cold stone floor. No one else was awake in his room yet so he gathered up his uniform and rushed into the shower to get ready before everyone else started waking up and taking up the bathroom space. Once he was all ready he cast a tempus charm to see what time it was. It was 7:30 and yet the only other dorm mate of his, Blaise, was ready to go to breakfast.

"I don't think Professor Snape is going to be too happy with these three if they are late to their first class," Blaise commented as he gathered his materials for the day.

"Well, I'm not going to wake them up. It's their responsibility to wake up on their own. Besides they haven't exactly been nice to me so why should I be nice to them?" Draco responded angrily.

"Yeah, what is the deal with that? I mean you'd think they'd not be so horrible when they don't even know you or your friend," Blaise said.

"I know, I don't get it either, but there are things I know about his family that he wouldn't want revealed to anyone else here. It just might make his bad boy attitude go down the toilet. Let's go to breakfast though," Draco decided.

"Oh do tell about these things you know," Blaise goaded.

"All in good time. I'd like to keep them in my arsenal for future use," Draco replied as they left the dorm and made way for breakfast.

When they arrived Draco snuck a glance over to the Gryffindor table, but didn't see Harry. He wondered how his night had gone and guessed that it had been well especially if Hermione played a part. _What the heck Draco? Where did that thought come from? _Draco looked up as the doors opened and watched as Harry walked in with Hermione and the rest of his dorm mates. He looked over at the Slytherin table and smiled brightly at Draco and waved. This lessened the pangs of jealousy or whatever it was that he was feeling and Draco felt himself relaxing more as he returned the wave with his own and an equally bright smile.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, may I ask where the rest of your dorm mates are?" Snape asked in a snide tone as he stood behind the two boys. Draco and Blaise both jumped at his presence and turned to face him.

"I think they are still sleeping sir," Blaise replied respectfully.

"And why didn't you two wake them?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Why should we? It's their responsibility to get out of bed to get to breakfast and class on time not ours. We are not only learning how to be better wizards and witches here, but how to live in the real world and those three won't have their mummies around forever to make sure their out of bed on time. We worry about ourselves and no one else. There is a time and place for us to help others and getting up our housemates in the morning is not one of them," Draco replied confidently.

Blaise looked like he was about ready to be sick with the way Draco addressed Snape's inquiry and was turning rather pale as the response played through in his head. Snape studied Draco closely and then curled his lips into what Blaise suspected was a smile. "Very well Mr. Malfoy. Five points to Slytherin for giving an honest answer and ten points for following our house's motto. Here are your schedules. Good day," Snape finally responded. He gave them their schedules and then made his way down the table passing out the rest to the students who were there.

Draco turned to Blaise who looked shocked. "Wow, fifteen points already on the first day. Wait 'til I tell Harry. Let's see what classes we've got this year. Wow, we've got four classes with the Gryffindors. That should be interesting. We have Astronomy, DADA, History of Magic, and Potions with them. Excellent!" Draco said excitedly as he took a seat and began diving into his pancakes and eggs. Blaise continued to look dumbstruck as he ate.

In the middle of a big bite of pancake Draco looked up to see Harry standing in front of him with a grin on his face. He started to laugh when Draco tried to greet him through a mouthful of pancakes. "Hey Draco," Harry said through his laughter.

Draco swallowed. "Hey Harry! How are you feeling today?" He asked giving him a calculating look.

"I'm better. I told you I was just tired. So you got your schedule already? McGonagall hasn't given us ours yet. What's your classes looking like?" Harry replied.

"We've got four classes together. Here take a look," Draco said as he handed over his schedule. Harry scanned it and grinned.

"That's great! Do you think we'll be able to sit together or will we be divided by house?" Harry wondered.

"I don't know. I don't see why we couldn't sit by each other. Oh by the way Harry this is Blaise Zabini my only sane dorm mate. Blaise this is my best friend Harry Potter," Draco introduced.

Harry studied Blaise as he extended his hand. They shook, Harry using a bit more strength then necessary.

"It's nice to officially meet you Harry," Blaise said.

"You too. Well, Draco I'll see you in class later then. We've got Charms in a mo and I sure don't want to get lost and be late. Glad you had a good night. See ya," Harry said. He smiled at Draco once again and waved before sending a slightly narrowed look at Blaise before he departed to meet up with the rest of the Gryffindors.

"He's friendly," Blaise commented.

"He'll warm up don't worry," Draco replied absently as he watched Harry's retreating form. He had not missed the exchange between him and Blaise and wondered just what was going through his head and he wondered, as he watched Hermione squeeze his arm in a tender gesture, if it was the same thoughts that were currently running through Draco's mind.

**XXXX**

Harry sat in his first class staring blankly at the tiny professor that as standing on a pile of books. He felt a bit overwhelmed with the subject matter despite having read most of the book before hand and practicing charms over the summer. Giving up on understanding today's lesson, his mind drifted to his eleventh birthday when he and Sirius had gone to Diagon Alley to purchase his supplies for the year. They had to stop at Gringotts to withdraw some money from his account before beginning their day. Harry and Sirius had run into Hagrid while they were there and sat in the cart down to the vaults with him. They stopped in the high security section and waited while Hagrid dealt with some 'Hogwarts business' at the vault. Harry watched him remove a small object from the seemingly empty vault and place it in one of his many pockets. Harry gave his godfather a questioning look, but he only shrugged in answer.

Harry had been wondering since that day what it was exactly that Hagrid had taken from the vault. It gave him a funny feeling when he thought about it like something wasn't right about the object he'd taken. He tried talking to Draco about it, but he wasn't much help. He had pushed it aside, almost forgetting about it until yesterday when he had looked at all the teachers. There was one teacher who had been staring at him the entire time and it literally made his head hurt. Another reason he had set his head in his arms the night before, the pain had become a bit overwhelming. He hadn't slept well the night before either since his mind had been swimming with the day's occurrences and all that was changing already between him and Draco.

"Harry. Harry, answer the question," Hermione whispered urgently next to him. Harry blinked his eyes several times and as he glanced quickly around he realized that several people were staring at him including the teacher.

"I'm sorry sir, what was the question?" Harry asked sheepishly.

"I asked, Mr. Potter, what a common charm is to unlock a door. Best pay more attention young man," Professor Flitwick chastised as he moved on to someone else to answer the question.

Harry hung his head as the other person answered the question correctly. Hermione and Ron both gave him a concerned look before looking back at the professor. The bell rang a few minutes later and Harry couldn't get out of class fast enough. Hermione and Ron tagged along and argued amongst each other all the way to DADA. As soon as Harry stepped foot into the classroom his head began to ache. He dropped his book bag and brought a hand to his head, right above his scar where the pain seemed to originate. Hermione and Ron stopped to look at him picking up his bag and looking over him in worry.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head. "My head just hurt really badly for a moment. That's the second time since yesterday," He mumbled in response.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse mate, you don't look so good," Ron added.

"No, I'm fine. I don't want to miss my first day of school," Harry replied quietly.

"Oi Potter how about you move it? Some of us would like to get to our seats!" Theo said loudly from behind them. He shoved past the three of them muttering something about 'stupid Gryffindors' and Ron went to lunge at them, but Harry shot his arm out to hold him back. He shook his head slightly and Ron sighed, but continued to glare daggers at Theo. Harry glanced around for Hermione and saw her speaking to Draco and glancing back at Harry. Draco looked up at him with concern and walked over to him. Harry sighed and waited for him to tell him to stop being so brave and go to the nurse, but suddenly a loud noise from the front of the room brought all of their attention elsewhere. Professor Quirrell was standing up front looking nervous. He was adjusting his turban over and over again until finally he must have found his voice.

"G-g-good morning s-s-students. Please, take a-a-a seat," he stammered gesturing to the desks in front of him. Harry and Draco both realized that the houses were divided and they weren't going to be able to sit by each other. Harry settled in next to Hermione and Draco sat across the aisle from him next to Blaise. Harry wouldn't look at Draco because he knew he would just give him a worried look and he didn't want to deal with that right now. He focused on Professor Quirrell and tried to listen past the stuttering. For a man who was teaching a rather scary subject he seemed to be afraid of the slightest noise or movement. It seemed rather ironic. Harry readied his quill for notes and noticed that in front of him was a small, folded up piece of paper. He opened it up and recognized the neat handwriting of Draco.

_What is wrong with your head? Granger said that you were spacing out in Charms. What's going on?_

Harry glared over at Hermione who quickly glanced over at him with an innocent expression. He sighed and scribbled out a response back. He folded it and tapped it once and it disappeared ending up back in front of Draco.

_Don't worry about it okay? It's fine now. And Hermione needs to keep her big mouth shut. Nothing's going on. Don't worry._

Draco glowered down at the paper and wrote back quickly. He repeated the same movements as Harry had done and sent it back to him.

"Professor Quirrell!" Theo called out from the row behind Draco. Everyone turned to look at him including Harry and Draco. Professor Quirrell looked as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Malfoy and Potter are passing notes and not paying attention to your lesson," Theo continued. All the Gryffindors and Draco and Blaise glared at him. He just smiled smugly at them and waited patiently for Quirrell to discipline them.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, is t-t-this true?" He asked looking at them both. Harry was blushing and Draco was fuming.

"It's right there on Potter's desk, sir," Theo supplied. Draco shot him another glare and then stared down at his desk.

Professor Quirrell walked over and picked up the piece of folded paper and opened it. He scanned the note and then looked at Harry quizzically. "Mr. Potter, I think that if you are feeling ill that you should go to the nurse," He said.

"I'm not sick, Professor. I don't need to go to the nurse," Harry protested.

"Mr. Potter, I-I-I think that's the best idea. Off with you now," He told him shooing him towards the door. Harry stared at him a moment before he stood and gathered his things. He glared slightly at Draco who gave him an apologetic look and then looked at Theo. He glared at him as well and then left the room angrily.

"Five points from Gryffindor and Slytherin for passing notes," Professor Quirrell stated. After each house groaned he launched back into his lesson seemingly forgetting that the incident even occurred.

Harry stood outside the classroom door for a moment. He really didn't want to go to the nurse and have her fawn over him for something as small as a minor headache. He was livid at Theo for getting him and Draco in trouble and he was a bit angry with Draco for not dropping the subject. He sighed and wondered what he was going to do for the next hour and a half. He decided to go visit Hagrid. He had heard a lot about his hut and giant vegetable garden and he thought it might be nice to get some fresh air.

He walked down the hall to the front of the school and headed down the hill towards his hut. It was a nice day out and the sun was shining and it instantly brightened Harry's mood. When Harry arrived at Hagrid's hut, he was surprised at how big it actually was. He knocked loudly and waited as he heard a dog barking on the inside and shuffling around. Soon enough the door swung open and Hagrid stood in the doorway beaming down at him.

"'Arry! What brings ya down her'?" Hagrid asked with a big grin.

"Hello Hagrid, do you mind if I come in?" Harry asked returning the smile.

"Curse not! Shouldn't ya be in class?" He replied as he stepped aside allowing him to come inside.

"Yes, but Professor Quirrell sent me to go to the nurses and I didn't want to go so I just decided to come down and see you," Harry explained.

"Nurses? Wha' for?" Hagrid questioned.

Harry shrugged and ignored his question. "Oh is this today's Prophet?" He asked as he picked up the paper. Hagrid grunted in response and returned to his stove.

"Tea?" Hagrid asked. Harry nodded and began looking through the paper. When he opened to the second page a headline caught his attention. He quickly scanned the article a couple of times and then looked up at Hagrid curiously.

"Hagrid, did you hear about the break in at Gringotts? It happened on the same day that we were there," Harry pointed out turning the article towards him. Hagrid barely glanced at it before he poured two mugs of tea and placed them on the table.

"Yea' I heard 'bout that. Lucky I took what they was lookin' for," Hagrid replied. He immediately clamped his mouth shut and widened his eyes as he looked at Harry who was staring at him in surprise. "I shouldn't of said that," Hagrid muttered.

"What are they looking for Hagrid? Is it here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"Nope, I've said too much. Why aren't you in class again?" He asked avoiding Harry's question.

Harry sighed and decided to not pursue it at the moment. He'd discuss it with Draco later to see what he thought, but Harry was pretty sure that what Hagrid took was here within the school. "Professor Quirrell wanted me to go to the nurse because he caught Draco and I passing notes and it said something about me not feeling well," Harry said.

Hagrid looked at him in concern and Harry sighed. "Wha's the matter?"

"It's nothing, just a bit of a headache. How's the vegetable garden coming along?" Harry asked changing the subject once again.

Hagrid continued to look concerned, but then his face brightened at the question and he began talking about how well the pumpkins were coming along. The hour and a half went by quickly and soon Harry was making his way back up to the castle for lunch. When he walked in he was bombarded by Draco and Hermione fussing over him. Draco was being a bit more pushy against Hermione who was pushing right back.

"Harry, you didn't go to the nurse! I was worried about you!" Draco exclaimed.

"Where were you? You should have gone to the nurse," Hermione cried.

"Guys, calm down. I'm fine and I'm safe. I just went to Hagrid's instead which reminds me Draco, I've got something to talk to you about later. Let's just eat okay. I'm fine," Harry said calmly giving them both reassuring looks. They both stepped back glancing at each other before Hermione turned and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Harry, I don't like this. You're not telling me what's going on. You always do," Draco said in a hurt tone.

Harry sighed and reached out to grip his arms. "Let's talk after classes today, before dinner okay? I'm not trying to keep anything from you. It's just harder when we aren't able to talk as easily," Harry explained.

Draco nodded and was about to say something else, before a rude voice interrupted him.

"Get a room!" Theo said loudly as he pushed past them both snickering. Harry and Draco both blushed profusely and both turned, eyes blazing, wands drawn. As if feeling the wands on him he turned and looked at them instantly looking fearful. He slipped behind Crabbe and Goyle who looked just as fearful.

"I have had it with you today Nott! I don't know what your problem is, but frankly I'm sick of it!" Harry said loudly.

"And what are you going to do about it, eh Potter?" He responded back his voice shaking slightly.

"Mr. Potter, will do nothing about it. It seems that we are having some issues today. I sure hope it's not going to be a recurring thing. Maybe detention will straighten it all out?" Snape suggested stepping between the two groups of boys. Harry looked up at him in anger, but Snape's expression never wavered. Harry dropped his wand and stepped back. Draco looked between the two and dropped his wand as well. He glared at Nott who was looking rather smug. "I think that I need my potions storeroom reorganized, tools cleaned, and some cauldrons scrubbed as well. I shall see you in my classroom after dinner," Snape said looking directly at Draco and Harry. Both their mouths dropped open in shock and anger. They were about to protest when Nott snickered next to them and started walking away. Snape turned to him. "_All_ of you," He finished.

"But-" Nott began to protest, but Snape turned and gave him a stern glare effectively silencing him. He stalked back over to the teacher's table, his robes billowing out behind him and Harry and Draco walked towards their prospective tables without muttering a single word to one another. Detention was going to suck they both thought.


	4. First Year Part 3

**A/N: Okay I am so glad that this chapter is finally done! I've decided that I'm going to just skim over second and third year because it'll pretty much be the same kind of stuff between him and Draco. Fourth year and on is when the excitement begins ;) hehehehe. Also, I didn't quite follow the way it goes in the book/movie so just bear with me. I was really getting tired of this chapter lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: First Year Part 3**

Harry and Draco stood inside Snape's storeroom with an assortment of dust rags on belts around their waists. "He can't seriously expect us to use the correct rag for each of these bottles. Why can't we use the same for everything?" Harry complained.

"Because Mr. Potter, each of these potions have certain tactility and if the wrong rag is used you may end up having boils all over your face if the bottle explodes. So please, go ahead and use the same rag just don't come whining to me when you have bleeding pustules on your arse. You could be cleaning cauldrons and tools if you'd prefer?" Snape said as he gestured behind him to the others. They were covered from head to toe in nasty substances and looked as if they were sweating profusely. Harry glanced down at Draco who looked up at him horrified.

"Um, no professor of course not. Potions organization is a much better task. Thank you sir," Harry nodded respectfully. Snape stared at him for a moment and then turned abruptly, his robes brushing dangerously close to some potion bottles. Draco and Harry both backed up nervously.

"Nott! Get to work you fool! I have extra cauldrons waiting for you if you don't get to work!" Snape bellowed as he walked out of the storeroom. Nott squeaked and Harry and Draco snickered behind their hands before they got to work.

They worked in silence for about ten minutes before either said anything. Harry was the first to speak. "How were the rest of your classes today?"

"Oh they were fine. Some of the teachers are pretty cool and the subjects are good as well. I have Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. That's a hoot! They don't like getting their hands dirty much, but the room just reeks of kindness. How about you?" Draco asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It's not too bad. I got in trouble at flying lessons today though," he said quietly.

Draco stopped dusting the bottle in his hand and looked over at him. He lifted an eyebrow in question and Harry blushed. "Well, I guess they wanted to get a mix of students for flying lessons because only Nott and Crabbe were there from your house and Hermione, Neville, and I plus a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Anyway, Neville got a Remembrall from his Gran because apparently he has a really bad memory. Well, when he got on his broom to try flying it took off and he fell off and it fell out of his pocket. While Madam Hooch left to take him to the nurse, Nott picked it up and wouldn't give it back so I took matters into my own hands and decided to go after him," Harry stopped, still blushing deeply. Draco was looking at him in concern not liking where the story was going.

"Harry, you know you shouldn't deal with him on your own. What happened?" Draco chastised.

"Well, he was being a jerk about Neville and I wasn't about to stand for it. I flew after him and when I got close enough to grab him he tossed the ball into the air and I couldn't let it break so I rushed towards the ground and caught it. McGonagall saw me," Harry said sheepishly.

Draco's eyes widened. "You dolt! How much trouble did you get in? You could have gotten hurt! I can't believe you caught it though, that's amazing. That takes some serious skill especially for someone who hasn't really flown that much, but still Harry, what were you thinking?"

"McGonagall wasn't too mad. I mean she made me Seeker for the house Quidditch team," Harry responded. He watched Draco go through several different expressions: worry, confusion, and then excitement.

"No way! That is so awesome! I can't believe that! It has never happened in the history of Hogwarts! Congratulations!" Draco exclaimed as he hugged him. Harry stepped back continuing to blush, but he had a big grin on his face.

"You're not mad or anything?" Harry asked in concern.

"Of course not! You'll do great at it. Although it'll be hard deciding who to cheer for at the games," Draco teased. Harry and Draco both began laughing.

"Potter! Malfoy! What is so funny that you need to be laughing in the storeroom? Get back to work or it'll be cauldrons for the both of you!" Snape yelled from his desk. They both clamped their mouths shut and went back to work. After another half an hour of quiet chatter Harry gasped loudly and smacked his hand against his head. Draco rushed over and began fawning over him.

"What is it Harry? Another headache? Maybe we should get you to the nurse?" Draco said in a panic.

Harry smacked his hands away and shook his head. "No, my head is fine I just forgot that I wanted to talk to you about something," He replied.

"Ugh, Harry you can't do stuff like that to me. Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" Draco asked in exasperation.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him. "Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden?"

Draco looked away for a moment and shrugged. Harry crossed his arms and stared at him, tapping his foot impatiently. Draco sighed and turned back to him. "I don't know. I guess I just have this feeling that something is going to happen to you. Like I need to worry extra about you or something. I don't know," Draco replied shrugging once again.

"Oh come on Draco, you don't need to worry about me. I didn't even realize that you did in the first place," Harry replied waving his concern off.

"Harry, I always worry about you. I mean it's not like at the forefront of my mind all the time, but recently it has been more often. You're my best friend. I don't want to lose that," Draco said quietly with a blush.

Harry blushed as well. "Oh Draco, come on, there is no need for that. You aren't going to lose me as your best friend ever. We already talked about that," Harry said confidently.

Draco shrugged again. "Just a feeling is all. So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry looked at him in concern for a moment.

"Uh, well you remember when I told you about the Hogwarts business that Hagrid was on when Sirius and I were at the bank?" Draco nodded absently as he cleaned a potion bottle in his hand. "When I went down to visit him he had today's paper and in it was an article about a break in at Hogwarts on the same day as I was there. It said they were looking for something specific in the vault that Hagrid had just taken something out of earlier that day!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco looked up then and scrunched his face up in confusion. "So what's so newsworthy about that?"

"Someone wanted what Hagrid has and I'm willing to bet that it's here somewhere!" Harry exclaimed gesturing as if it was that simple.

Draco studied him for a moment and then turned away as he thought about it. "Harry, I'm sure it was just money or something," Draco pointed out.

"Why would someone want money from that specific vault? They could easily go to any other vault and steal money if they wanted, but why that one?" Harry questioned.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know Harry. I think you're reaching on this one."

Harry looked at him with a hurt expression and bit into his lip. He turned away brushing his hand across his eyes and grabbed another bottle and began wiping it down. Draco set his bottle down and walked over to him and tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder. Harry turned out of his reach and Draco brought his hand down heavily at his side.

"Harry, I just think you're making more out of it then there actually is. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," Draco soothed.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just get this done so we can leave," Harry replied quietly. That ended the conversation and all subsequent ones after. Harry left the potions classroom without a backward glance at Draco. He followed silently behind Nott, Crabbe, and Goyle who surprisingly had no sarcastic comments for him. Draco had a feeling that something had subtly changed between him and Harry in that potions room and he didn't like it one bit.

**XXXX**

Two months had passed since the detention in the storeroom. Nott and his goons hadn't bothered them too much and for that Draco and Harry were grateful, but things were still a bit strained between them. Quirrell had been acting stranger and stranger. Harry attempted to follow him at night a few times, but was never able to keep a good eye on him as he was too worried about getting caught in the hallways. He always seemed to disappear around the third floor, but he could never quite figure out where he disappeared too and he was too worried about getting caught being in the off limits third floor wing.

On one particular night he followed Quirrell once again to the third floor corridor and saw him get pushed around by Snape. He could only catch a bit of the conversation, but heard enough to know that Quirrell was up to something and Snape was on to him. He wanted to run off and tell Draco all about it, but knew that his best friend wouldn't really care to hear it. He had talked a bit about it with Hermione and Ron, but they leaned towards the same conclusion as Draco so he pretty much had no one.

Halloween came and went without much to do. Today was the first Quidditch match and as Harry sat on the bench playing nervously with his robe he thought about how strange things were between him and Draco. For some reason they hadn't gotten past the situation in the storeroom and although they still talked there was definitely a wall between them.

"Alright Harry?" Oliver Wood asked as he took a seat next to him. Harry looked up and tried to put on his best, confident smile.

"Yeah, just nervous about the game I guess," Harry replied.

"Don't worry. You'll do great! Just keep an eye out on the beaters especially. Slytherin is brutal so just be careful," Oliver replied as he clapped him on the back. Harry nodded and stood following Oliver to the exit. The rest of the team fell into place and after a brief pep talk Oliver led them out. They all stood in the middle of the pitch while Oliver and Marcus Flint, the captain of the Slytherin team shook angrily. Harry cringed openly when Flint smiled and vowed to do his best not to look at him ever again.

They took off into the air and Harry flew above the rest of the players keeping one eye out for the snitch and the other on the game. The Slytherin seeker was at the other end not paying much attention either so Harry chanced a look around the stands and marveled at how full they all were. He spotted a green and silver scarf amongst some red and gold and smiled to himself. Draco was cheering for him today. He grinned again and then returned his focus on the game. He scanned the sky for a glint of gold. He was so involved in looking for the snitch that he barely missed the holler to duck that one of his teammates sent over to him. Someone had hit a bludger at him and when he looked up he cringed seeing that it had been Flint even though he was definitely not a beater. Harry couldn't take his eyes away from him and luckily because of that he caught a sight of the snitch right by Flint's ear.

He took off at full speed towards him. Flint's eyes widened as he watched the small Gryffindor fly at him. He took off in a dive to get away from a pursuing Harry fortunately for him Harry wasn't even after him in the first place and he took off in the opposite direction following the snitch. The crowd began erupting in cheers as they watched Harry close in on the snitch. Suddenly and without warning Harry's broom started jerking and shaking in different directions. Harry gripped the broom tightly as the broom tried to buck him off.

"What's wrong with Harry's broom?!" Draco cried as he noticed the fearful look on his best friend's face and the broom that was reacting in a very unnatural way. Hermione and Ron looked up wide eyed. Hermione gasped when Harry tumbled over the side, hanging onto his broom with one hand. Draco screamed out Harry's name while Hermione scanned the crowd looking for someone to help them. Her eyes fell on Quirrell and Snape. Both were muttering under their breath. Hermione narrowed her gaze and grabbed onto Draco's robes to pull him down. He was nearly ready to throw himself off the stands to get to Harry.

"Snape and Quirrell look at them! They're muttering under their breath! We've got to stop them!" Hermione cried. Draco quickly tore his gaze away from Harry and saw the mumblings.

"It's Quirrell. He's cursing Harry!" Draco cried. Hermione looked shocked and quickly jumped up and started pushing her way through the stands. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to stop him! Keep an eye on Harry!" She yelled back. Draco turned back to watch Harry and saw him back on his broom even though it was still trying to throw him off. His teammates were flying around him, but it appeared that they couldn't help him. No one could get below him to catch him in case he fell.

"Draco stop! You're going to break my arm!" Ron hollered. Draco had been gripping his arm so tightly in his fear that Ron began to lose feeling. Draco quickly let go and scanned the crowd again for Hermione. He saw her slipping underneath the seats near Snape and Quirrell. He watched as a jet of blue light shot out from her wand landing on Snape's robe. The man next to him looked down and started to freak out. This caused a ruckus and Snape knocked back into Quirrell effectively cutting off his curses.

Harry's broom took off in a downward dive taking Harry with it. Somehow the snitch had managed to stay near Harry and he realized that he was heading straight for it. He reached out his hand and leaned forward trying to grab the snitch. The ground was coming awfully close to him, but he never faltered. Suddenly the broom's inner magic kicked back into gear and pulled him out of the dive surprising Harry. He flew forward, his mouth open in a silent scream. He was about to do a face plant into the ground.

"HARRY!" Draco screamed from the stands. He watched in horror as Harry's broom flew up and Harry flew forward doing several somersaults across the ground. When he stopped he was sitting up facing the crowd. Everyone watched nervously as Harry began heaving where he sat. Suddenly his mouth flew open and he coughed loudly, a gold object appeared in his palm and the crowd erupted into cheers. Harry had caught the snitch despite everything that had just happened to him.

Ron was jumping up and down next to Draco whooping and whistling while Draco stood there and stared down at his best friend who was grinning like a loon. His heart was racing and his mind was swimming with emotions. He had never seen Harry in such danger and he felt something fall into place inside him. He didn't know what it was at the moment. All he knew is that Harry was okay. He pushed through the crowd and ran full speed to the pitch. Harry was standing in a group of his housemates and Draco had to push extra hard to get through them, but when he did he stopped dead in his tracks. Standing with their arms around Harry in a tight embrace was Hermione. Harry was grinning as he patted Hermione on the back. He looked up and locked eyes with Draco. They stared at each other for one long moment. Draco gave him a relieved smile even though his insides were being torn up beyond belief. Harry stepped away from Hermione and walked over to Draco.

"Now do you believe me?" Harry asked quietly. His teammates had moved on to congratulate more people leaving Draco, Harry, and Hermione alone.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't before. I'm glad you're okay," Draco whispered.

Harry shrugged and quickly gave Draco a hug. "It's okay. Everyone makes mistakes," He replied.

Draco nodded and stepped back. He glared at Hermione before turning around and walking with Harry back to the mass of students. That was the day that Draco and Hermione truly became one another's biggest threat.

**XXXX**

From then on all four of them took turns keeping tabs on Quirrell. Harry had gotten his father's invisibility cloak for Christmas from Sirius and they had been taking turns using it at all times throughout the day and night. They knew now that it was only a matter of time that he would figure out what was hiding in the third floor corridor. While one person watched him the others looked up info on what exactly was being hidden. Hagrid had gotten a bit too revealing and spilt what was hidden and how to tame what was guarding the door. It didn't take long for them to put the rest of the puzzle pieces together.

One day while everyone was in the castle enjoying lunch Harry, Hermione, and Ron noticed that Quirrell was absent. Normally they wouldn't be too worried, but the whole school was in the Great Hall at the moment and that provided ample opportunity for Quirrell to sneak into the corridor. Harry stood up without finishing his lunch and quickly left the Great Hall. Draco followed next a couple of minutes later and then Ron and Hermione came out. Harry was standing near the steps waiting for them.

"Harry, where do you think he is?" Draco asked quietly once they were all together.

"He's got to be on the third floor. I have my invisibility cloak. Let's go," Harry replied. All four of them quickly made their way up the steps and as soon as they hit the third floor they donned the invisibility cloak and took off rather uncomfortably down the hallway. As they rounded the corner they noticed that a door at the end of the hall was slightly open. They quickly ran towards it and as they got closer they could hear soothing music coming from the room.

"He's already in there," Hermione whispered. They slipped in the door quickly and removed the cloak. Draco and Hermione moved to Harry's side bumping into each other. They glared at each other, but Harry ignored them. He stepped forward staring at the huge three-headed dog that Hagrid affectionately called Fluffy. There was a harp in the corner that had been spelled to play continuous music. They cautiously walked closer to the dog and noticed a trapdoor below one of its huge paws.

"We've got to move his paw. Come on help me," Harry whispered looking nervously at one of the dog's huge teeth. The other three quickly ran over and started pulling on its foot. They had it moved and lifted the trapdoor. They looked nervously down the hole.

"Maybe we should just let Dumbledore know or something," Ron muttered shakily.

"No, we don't have time. We've got to stop him now," Harry warned. Ron nodded. Harry looked at Hermione and Draco who both looked rather peculiar. "What is it?"

"Is it just me or is it really quiet in here?" Draco asked. Harry's eyes widened fearfully as he turned to look over at the harp noting that it had stopped playing. He heard a snort above him and looked up in time to see a long piece of drool fall from the now awake dog and land on Ron's shoulders. Ron touched the drool and made a disgusted noise before the dog let out a loud bark and started snapping at them. All four of them cried out fearfully and leapt into the hole.

They fell into darkness with no end in sight, screaming the entire way down. Quickly though they fell into a pile of mushy vines. "What in the hell have we fallen into?" Ron questioned. Suddenly the vines started wrapping around each of them and they all began screaming once again. Draco and Hermione were the first to recover and realize just what they were dealing with.

"Stop freaking out! It's Devil's Snare!" They both cried at the same time. They glared at each other, but stopped fighting against it. Soon they both were pulled into the plant and they disappeared completely.

"Draco! Hermione!" Harry screamed.

"We're down here! Stop fighting it!" Hermione yelled back. Harry froze and relaxed his body. The same thing happened and he found himself at the feet of Draco who reached down and pulled him up.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron cried. He continued to struggle even harder causing Draco and Hermione to both cast bluebell flames at the Devil's Snare. Ron fell through breathing heavily as his panic slowly left him.

"Do you ever listen to what I say?" Hermione asked him her hands on her hips.

Ron moved his shoulders in what appeared to be a shrug. Harry helped him up and they quickly made their way through the dark passages. They reached a door and tried to open it, but found it to be locked. Hermione quickly cast the _Alohomora_ charm and it opened up for them. They stepped into a room that was also rather dark, but they could hear twittering noises like there were several birds in the room. The room lit up once the door shut behind them and they looked up seeing several winged keys and a broom in front of them. There was another door across the way that they figured wouldn't open for them by any magical means. They glanced back up at all the keys.

"This is hopeless. How are we supposed to figure out which key we need?" Harry asked in exasperation.

"It's a very old fashioned key and probably rather large," Ron mused as he examined the keyhole. The other three stared at him in disbelief and he simply shrugged his shoulders and looked up at all the keys scanning them for the one that they needed. "There! The one with the mangled wing! That's the one we need!" He exclaimed pointing up.

"How are we supposed to get it?" Draco asked.

"The broom," Harry replied quietly. He ran over to it and gripped it. He looked back at them nervously and then mounted the broom. He took off into the air in pursuit after the key, but he realized suddenly that it wasn't going to be as easy as grabbing it and landing. All the other keys turned on him and began chasing him as he chased after the damaged key. When he finally caught it the keys were closing in on him. He dove down to the others and passed the key off to Draco and flew back up into the air. The keys continued after him as the other three struggled to get the door open.

"HURRY UP!" Harry screamed. The keys were closing in even more and Harry was starting to lose his ability to fight them off. They finally got the door open and Harry flew through the door behind them as they slammed the door shut. He crashed into the ground and rolled several times before finally coming to a stop at the edge of a giant chess board.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco demanded as he ran over to him pulling him to his feet again.

"Yes I'm fine. What do we have to do now?" He asked as he turned and looked at the chess game in front of him.

"Do you think we'll have to play to get across?" Ron asked looking slightly excited at the prospect of playing a giant version of his favorite game. Harry shrugged and tried to make his way across the board. He was stopped abruptly when the king slammed its sword down in front of him. Hermione let out a scream while Draco and Ron gulped behind him.

"Guess that answers the question," Draco muttered.

Harry made his way back and looked around. "Well, you guys are the chess players, where do we go?" Harry asked.

"Um, you three take the bishop and pawn spots and I'll take one of the knights," Ron directed.

"Why do you get a knight?" Draco questioned.

"Draco, we don't have time to argue about this just do what I said," Ron replied.

Draco huffed and stomped over to an empty pawn spot. Hermione and Harry took up the other bishop and pawn spot. Ron started giving out commands of spots they needed to move to. After a few minutes of watching other chess pieces being obliterated he froze.

"Ron, move Harry over there. He'll be in place to win the game!" Draco yelled.

Ron stared at the opposing chess pieces and looked back at Harry. If he moved there Ron would have to sacrifice himself. He took a deep breath and directed Harry to the spot Draco said.

"Ron, there has to be another way!" Harry exclaimed his voice laced with fear.

"There isn't Harry. This is what I need to do," He took another deep breath and moved his knight forward. The king knocked him over effectively allowing Harry to take him over. Ron was lying on the ground unconscious with both Hermione and Draco at his side. Harry stood there nervously, realizing that he had to go on alone.

"I'm going ahead. Take Ron to Madam Pomfrey and let Dumbledore know what's going on. I have to stop Quirrell before it's too late," Harry told them. Draco looked up in alarm and ran over to him.

"No Harry you can't! Let me go with you. Don't go by yourself," Draco begged.

"Hermione will need your help with Ron. I have to do this by myself. Leave me here. I'll be okay. Get them to safety," Harry urged.

Draco shook his head tears coming to his eyes. "Harry, I can't. Don't you remember that feeling I told you about in the potions storeroom? Its here and aching. Don't go," Draco said pointing to his heart. Harry chuckled and reached out to grip his arms.

"You are making more out of this then there is. I'm just confronting him. I'll be fine. Please just go and help Hermione," Harry said again, finality in his voice.

Draco looked like he wanted to protest more, but stopped. He threw his arms around Harry and gave him a huge hug. "Be careful," He begged. Harry nodded and turned around quickly running for the door that would lead him to Quirrell. When he stepped into the room he noticed that the Mirror of Erised was in the middle of the room. He remembered coming across it one night on his many explorations of the castle and seeing his parents in the mirror. Dumbledore explained that it showed him what he desired in the deepest part of him, but did not necessarily show the future. Harry had a desire to know his parents more than what Sirius had told him. He was elated to see it knowing that he would get to see his parents again even if it could never happen in real life. He ran forward smiling at the image that it showed.

"Ah, Potter so nice of you to join us," Quirrell interrupted his enjoyment of seeing his parents again. He quickly turned to his left and watched as Quirrell stepped out of the shadows.

"You're not going to get away with this," Harry told him. He stood his ground and glared at him.

"But you see I already have. Here I am inside this chamber and here you are inside it with me without anyone to help you. Now I want you to use this mirror to get me the stone. I know that's where Dumbledore has it hidden. Tell me what you see Potter," Quirrell said as he stepped closer to him.

"I can't help you get the stone. If it's not here then someone has already figured you out and moved it," Harry replied.

"Oh it's here and it's in the mirror. I understand that only you can get it for me," he responded. "What do you see Potter?"

Harry glared at him, but turned to the mirror. He had no idea how he was supposed to be able to get the stone. If it wasn't here in the room then there was no way he was going to get it, but when he looked into the mirror he no longer saw his parents. He saw himself with a knowing smirk with his hand in his pocket. He didn't understand what he was seeing and then he watched as the Harry in the mirror held his hand out revealing a red stone. He watched as the mirror Harry placed the stone back in his pocket and suddenly Harry felt a weight in his pocket and he knew that he now had the stone.

"What do you see Potter?!" Quirrell demanded.

"I, uh, see myself as head boy and winning the Quidditch cup," Harry explained unsurely still feeling the weight of the stone in his pocket and staring at the smirking Harry in the mirror.

"He lies," came a raspy voice. Harry turned his gaze to Quirrell and noted that the man hadn't spoke.

"I'm not lying, that's what I see," Harry stuttered.

"He lies Quirrell. Let me look upon the boy," the voice rasped again. Harry's eyes widened as Quirrell's expression changed and he began removing the turban that was on his head. He watched in horror as Quirrell completely removed the turban and turned his back on Harry. Facing him now was a face on the back of his skull. It opened its eyes and looked at Harry.

"Ah, Harry Potter, so we meet again," the face said to him. Harry took several steps back again and nearly tripped over the steps.

"Who-who-are you?" He stammered.

"I am Voldemort or at least I was until you destroyed me!" the face yelled.

Harry's eyes widened fearfully. "No, it's not possible. You're dead," he whispered.

"My body is, but my soul still lives! Do you see what I've succumbed to? I have to share this body with a lowly servant because of you Potter!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry shook his head fearfully as he stepped further back. He tripped this time and fell to the ground the stone tumbling out of his pocket.

"Get it!" Voldemort yelled. Quirrell whirled around and ran towards the stone. Harry lunged for it and grabbed a hold as Quirrell reached out and grabbed his arm. Suddenly a loud hissing noise was heard and Harry and Quirrell watched in horror as Quirrell's hand began disintegrating right before their eyes. Quirrell let out a painful cry as he staggered back. "Don't stop you fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort yelled again.

Quirrell whimpered as he lunged forward and Harry reached out with both hands and grabbed onto Quirrell's face. The same thing happened to his face as it had for his hand. He let out another painful cry and staggered back. Harry stepped back as well and watched in horror as Quirrell's body turned to dust right before his eyes. He sighed once the screaming stopped and slumped his shoulders in relief, but all too soon a new cry was heard and Harry watched in horror as Voldemort's soul rose up from the ashes and flew at him. It went right through his body sending waves of pain through his body. Harry staggered back as well and fell, falling immediately unconscious before he even touched the ground.

**XXXX**

Three days had passed since Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Ron had gone down through the trapdoor and stopped Quirrell from getting the stone. Ron had been fixed up within a day, but Harry remained in the hospital unconscious. Draco never left his side while Sirius and Lucius both attempted to make him rest, but he wouldn't do as they asked. He wanted to be there when Harry woke up to tell him that he was never going to listen to him again. At least in the sense of when he told him to save himself instead of go along with him.

On the eve of the third day Harry finally began to stir. Draco sat up quickly from his dozing and reached for Harry's hand. He watched as his eyes flickered and then finally opened. His eyes were a dull green from being closed for so long, but when Harry turned his face to look at Draco they brightened.

"You're alright," he whispered hoarsely.

"Of course I am. You sent me away, remember?" Draco replied.

Harry chuckled and nodded. "How long have I been here?"

"Three days. You gave us all quite a fright, but you'll be happy to know that you kept the stone from Quirrell," Draco responded.

"He had Voldemort on the back of his head. It was horrifying," He whispered. Draco visibly cringed and nodded his head.

"I heard. His soul got away though, but I don't think there is much that can be done about that. It'll probably take him awhile to find someone else to inhabit. I still don't know how you managed to destroy Quirrell though," Draco wondered.

Harry shrugged and began coughing. Draco quickly grabbed some water and handed it to him. He took a generous drink and nodded his thanks. "Have you been here this whole time?" Harry asked his voice a bit clearer.

"Yes. I barely left your side. Sirius and my father tried to get me to leave and get a proper night's sleep, but I didn't want to be away in case you woke up," Draco replied.

Harry grinned. "Well, thank you. You shouldn't worry so much about me. Obviously I made it out just fine."

Draco quirked an eyebrow and Harry began to laugh. "I think you owe me an apology," Draco said.

"For what?" Harry asked.

"I told you that something was going to happen to you, but you didn't listen. I will be okay if you just admit that I was right," Draco replied.

Harry grinned again and rolled his eyes. "Fine you were right this one time. Don't let your head get too big."

Draco gave him a smug smile and then his expression turned serious. He looked away for a moment and closed his eyes a small tear fell from his closed eye. Harry looked up at him curiously and reached up and turned his head to him. "What is it?"

"I thought I lost you," Draco whispered.

"I'm a bit harder to lose than that. You should know that by now," Harry teased.

Draco gave him a small grin. "I know, but Harry you're my best friend and you scared the day lights out of me when they carried you out of that trapdoor and brought you here. It made me wish that I had told you more often how important you are to me. Just don't do it again."

Harry blushed. "I love you too mate. Don't worry so much. I definitely don't plan on having something like that happen to me again. Let's just enjoy the rest of school and our summer. I for one can't wait to spend more time with you once summer hits," Harry said.

Draco grinned. "Me either."

Harry and Draco smiled at each other and then eased into what Harry missed while he was unconscious. Although they knew deep down that they were going to have issues between them in the future they believed that they would get through it together and continue to be the best of friends no matter what was thrown there way.


	5. Summer before Fourth Year

**A/N: My favorite chapter yet :) I hope this makes up for skipping second and third year. I talk briefly about those two years, but that's all. I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 4: Summer before Fourth Year**

_Voldemort continued to look between Harry and the person that he loved more than anything. The evil grin never left his face. He stepped out of his defensive pose, but continued to keep his wand on Harry._

"_This is a rather interesting turn of events," He mused evilly._

_Harry glanced quickly at his love and then looked back at Voldemort. "How is this interesting to you?" He asked his voice quivering. He didn't like where this was going. He may not entirely believe the man on his knees, but it didn't mean he wanted anything to happen to him._

"_Well, you see Potter, I could use him," Voldemort replied._

"_And how would __**you**__ be able to use him?" Harry asked definitely not liking where this was going._

_Voldemort grinned wider and pointed his empty hand at the man before Harry and Harry watched in horror as he started gasping for air, grabbing at an invisible hand around his pale neck. Harry watched for a second longer not willing to show his feelings for the man in order to save him, but he couldn't hold back._

"_STOP!" He yelled flicking his wand at Voldemort causing the ground to tremble beneath his feet successfully breaking the hold he had on his love._

_The man sat there coughing and taking in a deep lungful of air. Voldemort recovered and smirked at Harry. "Ah, yes a very curious situation," He mused again._

**Second and Third Year brief**

Harry and Draco continued to balance cautiously on the beam of friendship. They teetered often nearly falling off many times due to jealousy mostly, but also making new friends, creating alliances with people that had beforehand been horrible to them, and the first stints of dating. Draco was rumored to be dating several different girls in each house, but he never admitted it to Harry or anyone else. He seemed to just keep up the pretense in order to fit in better with those in his house. Names were never really named and if they were both parties denied it or claimed it was no one's business, but their own.

Harry wasn't dating. He was too busy handling his own issues. Second year had brought on another version of Voldemort. He was a memory held within a diary that Ron's little sister Ginny had somehow come to own. It possessed her and unleashed a basilisk on the school petrifying many students including Draco. It was a very hard year for Harry because Draco was petrified for a month near the end of the school year. They had a joyous reunion and it appeared that they had mended their friendship and as they went into the summer they were back to normal with no hint of getting off the balance beam again.

Third year proved to be another trying year for them. It seemed that as soon as they got back to school and were around all the other students they started teetering precariously on the edge of the beam. Nott and his goons were proving to be a major factor in the issues between Harry and Draco. Plus Harry's budding friendship with Hermione and Ron and Draco's with Blaise had caused a rift between them. They were both extremely jealous of the other's friends and neither one understood completely why. Others wondered if they had feelings for each other outside of just being friends, but it was never brought up despite how much they fought.

It was found out that year that Ron's pet rat Scabbers was in fact a man named Peter Pettigrew. He had betrayed Harry's parents revealing where they lived to Voldemort. In the end he escaped and unfortunately Sirius' very good friend Remus Lupin also lost his job as the defense teacher since it was determined that he was a werewolf and therefore not safe to be around children. Harry and Draco ended the year on decent terms with hopes that the summer would bring them back to normal.

**Summer before Fourth Year**

"Harry? What are you doing home already?" Sirius asked as he heard the door open and close. He heard Harry's heavy footsteps walking through the foyer and into the kitchen. Sirius stood from the desk in his study and wandered over. Harry stood staring out the front window drinking straight from a juice carton. It was barely lunchtime and Harry was supposed to be at the Malfoy's for the day. "Harry?" He questioned again.

Harry turned and looked at him. His expression was one that looked as if they'd lost their favorite pet. "Malfoy was too busy to see me today. He apparently has some prior engagement at Nott's house," Harry replied bitterly.

Sirius crossed his arms and leaned against the door jam. "So he's Malfoy now?"

Harry scoffed. "Might as well be. He called me Potter today. He apologized saying that he hears it all the time from Nott and his 'friends'. Whatever, I think it's bollocks," Harry replied.

Sirius sighed and walked over to him. He could see that he was trying to keep it together, but the changes between him and Draco had been really getting to him over the past several months. It didn't help that Hermione and Ron were out of town for a long time leaving Harry alone.

"How about we get out of town for a couple of weeks? Is there anywhere that you'd like to go? Get a break from this dreadful place and from Draco," Sirius suggested.

Harry thought about it for a moment and gave him a small smile. "I think that would be a great idea. I'm not telling Malfoy though. Let him wonder where I've gone off to, if he will that is," Harry responded.

Sirius sighed again. He chose not to comment, but he knew that he was going to talk to Lucius and Narcissa about the newest development in their sons' lives. "Well, where would you like to go? Ireland? France?" Sirius asked.

"How about we spend a week in Ireland and another week in Germany?" Harry suggested.

Sirius grinned. "That sounds good to me. Let's get packed and I'll make the proper arrangements, okay? We'll leave tomorrow."

Harry nodded and ran up the stairs to his room. Sirius sighed and went over to the fireplace. He threw in some floo powder and called out Malfoy Manor. When he stepped through the flames he was met by both Narcissa and Lucius in their sitting room. Lucius was reading the Prophet and Narcissa was knitting.

"Ah, Sirius, what brings you to our humble home?" Lucius asked as he rose and shook his hand.

"Sorry I didn't call first, but I just wanted to let you know that Harry and I are going to be out of town for a couple of weeks," Sirius explained.

"Well, this is rather sudden," Narcissa commented.

"Yes, well, there is a bit of drama between Draco and Harry once again and I think it would do him well to get out of London for a bit. He of course doesn't want Draco to know because he seems to think that he might worry about him or something like that," Sirius responded.

Lucius and Narcissa gave each other knowing looks. "Ah yes, I'm not sure I really like this budding friendship that Draco has created with Nott Jr. but there isn't much we can do. He's going to do what he wants no matter what we tell him. Is Harry not dealing with it well?" Lucius wondered.

"Not particularly. This is the first time that he hasn't had someone else here to make up for the time that Draco has spent away from him. Both Ron and Hermione are on holiday with their families and he doesn't really spend much time around anyone else outside of school," Sirius replied.

"Personally I think those two are suppressing some stronger feelings for each other. This jealousy and need to be around one another has gotten a bit extreme the past year or so," Narcissa added.

Lucius and Sirius chuckled and nodded with her. "Definitely," they said together.

"Well, I better get back before he knows I've come here. We're leaving tomorrow. I suppose if Draco asks you can tell him, but I wouldn't volunteer any information," Sirius said as he backed up towards the floo.

Lucius and Narcissa chuckled. "We'll get those two to see what we see soon enough," Narcissa said with a wink.

"Yes I hope so. See you both in a couple of weeks," Sirius said before he stepped into the fireplace. They waved and watched as he disappeared into the flames. They sighed and turned back to the newspaper and knitting. This was going to be another interesting summer.

**XXXX**

A few days later Draco came down the stairs seeking out his parents. He hadn't heard anything from Harry in a couple of days and he was beginning to worry. He had flooed and sent owls trying to get a hold of him. He felt bad for ditching him the other day for a stupid Slytherin party at Nott's house. He would have much rather hung out with Harry then people from his house at Hogwarts. He walked into the dining room and saw his mother and father sitting at the table having lunch.

"Have either of you heard anything from Harry or Sirius?" Draco asked as he took a seat. A house elf hustled in and placed a sandwich in front of him.

"No we haven't dear. Why do you ask?" Narcissa replied.

"Well, I've called over there and sent a few owls, but I haven't heard anything back. I don't imagine him being so mad at me that he'd ignore me like that. He's never done it before. I'm a bit worried about him," Draco answered.

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged a quick look, but didn't respond. They watched as Draco pondered over where Harry could have disappeared to. "Son, did something happen between you two that would cause him to ignore you?" Lucius asked.

Draco shrugged. "When he came over the other morning I told him I couldn't hang out because I was going over to Nott's for a Slytherin party. He didn't seem too upset, but then he left a bit quickly. Do you think something's happened to him?"

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged another look and then Narcissa sighed. "They went on holiday," she said quietly.

Draco looked up in surprise. "They went on holiday?" He asked.

"Yes, Sirius came by the other day and let us know. They'll be back in a couple of weeks," Lucius replied.

Draco looked hurt. "Why didn't Harry tell me?"

"Maybe he thought that you were too busy to care that he was leaving," Narcissa suggested lightly.

Draco looked guilty and he sighed. "But still, he could have at least mentioned it."

"Yes, but Draco I think you've really hurt Harry recently especially with your friendship with Nott," Lucius said.

Draco blushed. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it much. I've just kind of gravitated towards them. I don't know why. I mean Harry's got Ron and _Granger_ and some other Gryffindors. I don't know."

"Do you have a problem with Ms. Granger?" Lucius questioned.

Draco rolled his eyes. "She's a snobby, know it all. She is just friends with Harry because of who he is. She's only out for what she wants. She is always all over Harry and it's just sickening. And he totally allows it. I can't stand her. I never have and never will!" Draco declared.

"Maybe they like each other?" Narcissa suggested.

Draco looked up completely appalled. "You can't be serious mother?"

She nodded. "I am quite serious. Maybe they're dating?"

Draco balked and shook his head. "There is no way. I would know if they were. He would tell me. I mean I'd tell him if I was seeing someone. He couldn't possibly. He wouldn't do that to me."

"Well, from what I've heard you've been dating quite a bit in school," Lucius said.

Draco laughed. "Father those are just rumors. I haven't been seeing anyone. No one has really caught my attention."

"No one darling?" Narcissa asked giving a knowing smirk.

"What are you trying to suggest?" Draco demanded.

"Do you think it's possible that the reason no one has caught your attention is because you have feelings for someone already?" She asked.

Draco scrunched his face up in confusion. "Like whom?"

"Your best friend. The one that knows you the best and the one that you know inside and out," Lucius said.

Draco's eyes widened and he began shaking his head. "What?! No, definitely not. I mean, he's a boy and he's my best friend. No, I don't think about Harry that way. Definitely not," Draco denied waving his hands in front of him. He sat back, but couldn't help thinking that the changes between them were definitely something a lot deeper than friendship. _Could I possibly have a thing for him? Is that why we are having such a hard time staying friends?_ He looked up at his parents with wide eyes.

"Perhaps we are wrong, but it is something to think about," Narcissa said. Draco stared at her for several moments and then pushed away from the table, quickly exiting the dining room.

"Well, I think we may have just planted a seed," Narcissa said quietly.

"Yes, I think we may have," Lucius replied.

**XXXX**

Harry and Sirius were having a blast on their vacation. They had seen many sights everywhere that they went and Sirius made sure that Harry barely had any time to think about Draco and their crumbling friendship, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before the topic would come up.

They were staying in a little bed and breakfast that looked out over one of the valleys in Ireland. They sat on the balcony just staring into the distance and relaxing. Harry was the first to break the silence.

"Do you think he realizes I'm gone?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure he does. He's probably brooding as we speak," Sirius replied.

Harry scoffed. "I doubt it. He's probably jumping for joy that I'm not there to bug him. Now he can spend as much time as he wants with his _new_ friends."

Sirius sighed. "Pup, I don't think that's the case. I'm sure he misses you and wants you home. Maybe you guys need to have a nice, long talk when we get back?"

"About what? How he's pushed me away for that damn bully who made our first year a living hell? It's bollocks Sirius. He doesn't care that every time he ditches me that it hurts. He doesn't care that I spend all my time thinking about him no matter who I'm with or what I'm doing. He just doesn't care anymore," Harry replied angrily tears springing to his eyes. He stood up and leaned against the balcony fighting back the tears. Sirius stood and wrapped an arm around him.

"Do you think that your feelings have changed for him?" He asked quietly.

"Changed how?" Harry questioned.

"From just liking him as a friend to liking him as more than a friend?" He replied.

Harry turned to him his eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you kidding? There is no way," Harry stuttered.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, but didn't respond. _That might explain a lot,_ he thought. He sighed and placed his head in his hands.

"We'll be home in a week. Just think about it Harry. It might explain a lot," Sirius said. He patted Harry on the shoulder and turned to go inside leaving Harry to ponder their discussion.

**XXXX**

The week passed by quickly and neither Harry nor Draco was any closer to figuring out how they felt about one another. Draco had been pacing most of the day that he knew that Harry was going to be back. He was checking in every half hour driving Kreacher nuts with his constant barrage of questions about Harry being back yet or not. Finally at around dinnertime the floo in the sitting room flared to life and Sirius stepped through. Lucius and Narcissa were sitting and doing the same thing as they had been the day he told them they were leaving. Draco was sitting in a chair facing the fire fidgeting. He stood up and his face brightened when Sirius stepped in.

"Where's Harry?" He demanded a bit harsher than he meant to. He blushed.

"He's back at the house unpacking," Sirius replied.

"Can I go see him? I want to see him," Draco asked quickly.

"I can't guarantee he'll want to see you, but go ahead," Sirius replied.

Draco's face fell slightly, but he quickly made his way to the floo and disappeared, ending up in the kitchen of Grimmauld. He ran out and up the stairs to Harry's room. When he reached his door he took a deep breath and knocked. He had been waiting nearly two weeks to see him and although he wasn't sure what he was going to say, he couldn't wait to set his eyes on him once again.

"Come in," Harry called.

Draco opened the door tentatively and stepped through. He wasn't sure if he imagined seeing Harry as his eleven year old self, but as soon as he closed the door behind him and looked up at him he gasped. Harry had grown in the couple of weeks that he had been gone both up and out. His hair was cut shorter and he had a healthy tan. His arms were nearly bursting from his tight black shirt and the way his cargo shorts hung on him made Draco realize that Harry had gone from his best friend to being the man of his dreams. He couldn't help, but look him up and down over and over. Harry was facing him now with his arms crossed. It made his muscles stand out more and Draco found himself unable to speak.

"Hey," Harry said quietly. He was guarded and not quite as warm as he usually was.

"Hey," Draco whispered unable to form any other words. Harry was looking him over as well and noticed that he had changed quite a bit in the days that he had been gone. He had grown taller again and filled out a bit more. His hair had lightened due to being out in the sun, but his skin had barely darkened. His eyes were sharper which caught Harry's attention the most. He couldn't look away from them.

He cleared his throat before he broke his gaze away. "What are you doing here?"

Draco looked away too and closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. "I missed you," he whispered.

Harry sighed and nodded. "I missed you too."

Draco smiled then and stepped forward. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asked with a bit of hurt in his tone.

"It was kind of a last minute decision and I knew you were busy so I just didn't tell you I guess. I didn't think you'd care anyway," Harry replied hurt in his tone as well.

Draco nodded. "I'm sorry about all of that. I didn't want to go to the party anyway. I'd much rather of hung out with you that day."

Harry shrugged. "Well, we can't go back so just don't worry about it."

"But I am. I know I've hurt you a lot the past year and I'm sorry for that. I've been an idiot and I had a lot of time to think while you were gone. I realized something. Well, I think my parents planted the thought in my head, but it was already there I think. I've thought about how jealous I've been of you and Granger. I wondered often if you two were dating and I thought that you were keeping it from me and at first it made me mad, but it didn't make much sense on why I'd be mad about that. Then when my parents mentioned feelings changing I realized what made me so angry," Draco tried explaining.

Harry stared at him with a confused look. "I'm not really following you."

Draco chuckled. "This is really hard to express to you which makes me more certain that it's true. Harry, I think that I like you."

Harry laughed. "I would hope so. You can't really be best friends with someone if you don't like them," Harry joked.

Draco grinned and shook his head. "No, I think I like you as more than a friend," He said quietly.

Harry stopped breathing for a second. He was trying to wrap his mind around the words that Draco had just uttered to him. When he did start breathing again it came out in short gasps and he had to sit. Draco stared at him worriedly and took step forward, arms outstretched as if he wanted to comfort him.

"Please say something," He whispered.

Harry looked up at him with bright emerald eyes that made Draco's stomach flip flop. _Yeah, I definitely have feelings for him, _Draco thought. Harry stood up slowly and walked towards him. Draco watched him a bit nervously unsure if he was going to hit him or embrace him. He did neither. He crossed the distance between them within seconds and without a seconds warning he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Draco's. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he felt himself pulling away. Harry stepped back blushing profusely. He ran a hand nervously through his hair and wouldn't meet Draco's eyes.

Draco stood there momentarily trying to regain his composure. If he had been unsure before about his feelings for Harry he knew now that they were real. The way Harry's lips felt on his own made his heart soar. He stepped forward and crushed his lips to Harry's. This time it was Harry's turn to widen his eyes momentarily, but he quickly closed them and placed his hands on Draco's waist. Draco reached up and held his face tenderly in his hands as he deepened the kiss.

This was definitely a long time coming. Everything seemed to fall into place then. All their fights, all the jealousy, all the hurt made sense now. They had fallen for each other at some point and more than anything it felt completely right.

After several minutes of exploring one another's mouths they stepped back for some much needed air. They were breathing heavily, staring at each other. Draco was the first to speak.

"That was-" He began

"-amazing," Harry added.

Draco grinned. "Exactly."

"Draco, I'm sorry for being so emotional about things. I think I've liked you more than a friend for a really long time. No one has ever caught my attention, but you. Hermione is just my friend. I only think of you, whether I'm with you or away from you. All I think about is you. Does that make sense?" Harry questioned.

"Of course it does. Whether you believe it or not I only think about you too," Draco responded.

Harry smiled. "So now what?"

Draco grinned. "How about we do some more of that kissing thing? What do you think?"

Harry smiled. "I think that nothing else sounds better than that."

With that Harry stepped into his arms again and they began exploring one another's mouths again. That was the day that Draco and Harry's relationship changed. The only question that lingered in the back of their minds was would it last?


	6. Summer before Fourth Year Part 2

**A/N: Okay so here is the newest chapter for this one. It's still the summer before fourth year because there was just so much to write about here. There are some parts that are almost directly written from the book so disclaimer time: these are not mine, I do not own anything I wrote aside from my changes to fit my needs, the almost copied words are all JK Rowling's. Okay done with that. Anyway, Draco gets some competition in this one ;) I need you to keep in mind that these boys are fourteen years old and feelings can change at the drop of a hat. So you've been warned :) I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Summer before Fourth Year Part 2**

_August 20, 1994_

Harry was thrashing in his bed as images flashed through his mind. He was watching an old man creeping along a darkened hallway. He was listening to two people talking in a room with a fire the only light within the room. One voice was high and raspy. The other sounded very familiar to Harry. He watched as the old man crept closer and closer to the open door and then the talking stopped and Harry watched as the man froze where he was. In front of him was a large snake that was staring up at him with bright red eyes. He felt the old man shudder in the dream and a low hiss sounded from the snake as it turned and entered the room where the voices had come from.

"Wormtail it appears that we have a visitor," the high voice said.

Harry watched as the man began to shake as sweat beads fell down his face.

"Don't be rude. Invite the man in," the high voice ordered.

Harry watched as Wormtail appeared in the doorway and he knew that it was Peter Pettigrew and Harry had a pretty good idea who was in the room with him. Voldemort. He wanted to cry out to the man and tell him to not go into the room, but he knew he couldn't. He watched in horror as the man walked into the room and exchanged words briefly with Voldemort and then Harry saw a bright green flash before he sat up quickly, sweating profusely, and his scar burning. He could hear screaming and he realized that it was him who was screaming. He kept screaming even as Sirius rushed into the room with his wand drawn searching every nook and cranny before he realized that Harry was having a nightmare. He ran over to his godson and pulled him into a hug as Harry shook muttering over and over that 'he had killed someone'.

**XXXX**

The next morning dawned bright and early for both Sirius and Harry. Sirius had stayed with Harry the whole night to make sure he was there if he had another nightmare. They were both ragged and very tired. They had to get up and floo to the Burrow for they were attending the 422nd Quidditch World Cup with the Weasleys and the Malfoys. Another boy who was a sixth year was coming with his father as well. Harry didn't know much about him nor had he really seen him before, but he was a Hufflepuff and he had heard that he was a nice bloke.

The set their bags near the fireplace and sipped absently at the coffee that Kreacher had prepared for them. "Harry, are you going to tell me what your dream was about?" Sirius asked him. Harry shrugged his shoulders and bit into his scone and took a long drink of his coffee. Sirius waited him out knowing that prying wasn't going to do him any good.

"I'm not really sure. It didn't seem like a dream to me. It's like I was there or something," Harry muttered.

"Maybe if you told me what happened we might be able to figure this out together?" Sirius pressed.

Harry shrugged again and glanced over to the floo as it flared to life. Draco came out confidently followed by Lucius. When Harry and Draco's eyes met they both brightened at seeing each other. They had been together officially for a month or so and every time they saw each other they were grateful all over again for admitting their feelings to each other. Soon though, Draco's eyes narrowed in concern as he noticed the dark circles underneath Harry's eyes and his pale complexion. He glanced over at Sirius and noticed the same look to him. He approached Harry with a tender smile on his face. He reached out and touched Harry's face and the dark circles underneath his eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Lucius and Sirius were talking about Quidditch while Lucius poured himself a bit of coffee not paying much attention to the boys.

Harry shrugged again. "Just tired is all," he muttered.

Draco stared at him for a moment as he continued to trace the dark circles under his eyes. His eyes travelled up to the lightening bolt scar on his forehead and noticed that it looked redder than normal. He tentatively reached out to touch it and Harry turned his head away before his finger met the scar. Draco looked at him in concern.

"Harry, what happened last night?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a bad dream okay. We've got to get going. We don't want to be late getting to the Burrow," Harry replied quietly albeit a bit angrily.

Draco narrowed his eyes and stepped back. He didn't like that Harry wasn't telling him what was wrong, but he had a feeling that Sirius didn't know what the dream was about either due to the hopeless look he gave Draco. Harry stood and walked towards the fire reaching to pick up his bag. He held his other hand out for Draco to take and Draco wanted to ignore the gesture to guilt Harry into telling him about his dream, but chose not to. He took his hand as well and they looked expectantly at Lucius and Sirius. They placed their cups in the sink and picked up their luggage as well and prepared to floo to the Burrow.

When they arrived Harry barely made it through the floo before he had an armful of a slightly less than bushy haired girl. She was squeezing him tightly and Harry had both arms wrapped around her. He had dropped his luggage and Draco's hand in order to catch Hermione and Draco could not help, but glare daggers at the girl. She stepped back and smiled brightly at him. Harry was surprised at how much she had changed over the summer. She had grown up quite a bit and he couldn't help, but appreciate it. Draco watched the interaction, his anger nearly boiling over. Luckily Ron came in at just the right time and pushed between Harry and Hermione giving Harry a hug as well as Draco.

"Hey guys! Excited for the match tomorrow? Cannot wait!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Harry turned his gaze from Hermione and looked at Ron and plastered a smile on his face. "This is going to be awesome. I've never been to something this exciting," Harry replied with the same enthusiasm. He glanced over to Draco who looked like he wanted to punch him in the face. He gulped nervously and looked away. Molly soon bustled in followed by the rest of the Weasley clan and embraced everyone happily.

The rest of the morning and afternoon was spent intermittently eating, playing Quidditch, and enjoying each other's company. After dinner brought Harry outside alone walking through the yard as he thought about the dream he had. He took a seat underneath a tree that was fairly gnome free and closed his eyes. He spent a bit of time thinking about his dream, but then his thoughts moved on to Hermione and how much she had changed over the summer. He didn't understand why he even noticed really considering he was with the boy he wanted to be with. He shook his head and opened his eyes to see Draco standing in front of him with his arms crossed. He gave him a tentative smile. He couldn't deny that Draco had been angry all day with him and Harry couldn't deny that he didn't know why.

"May I join you?" Draco asked his tone suggesting that Harry didn't have a choice.

"Course," Harry replied quietly.

Draco nodded and took a seat across from him. He placed his elbows on his knees as he stared closely at Harry. "Do you fancy Granger?" He demanded cutting directly to the point of sitting down with him.

Harry blushed and looked away. He heard a sharp intake of breath from Draco and looked back at him noticing that his face had paled and his eyes were shining with wetness. He immediately shook his head and tentatively reached out to Draco, but his hand was promptly batted away. He brought his hand back and sighed.

"I'll admit that I noticed that she's grown up a lot over the summer like we all have and that if I weren't with you, where I want to be, than I might pursue things with her, but since I am with you and I love you, I don't want to be with her. She's just my friend and she doesn't make me feel the way you do," Harry explained.

Draco stared at him not really feeling any better about the situation. "So you're saying the only thing holding you back from pursuing something with Granger is me? How about I just bow out and you can be with her?"

Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, that's not what I'm saying. Of course there are more reasons why I don't want to be with her. The biggest being that I'm with you and I love you," Harry replied adamantly.

"You love me as your best friend Harry. You just like me a lot as your boyfriend," Draco replied angrily.

Harry shook his head again and blushed. "No, that's not true. I love you as more than just my best friend."

"Oh, so like a brother or something?" Draco argued. He kept his angry mask in place even though his heart was progressively swelling in warmth at the thought that this would be the first time that Harry would say he loved him with a different meaning than all the times before.

Harry scrunched up his face. "Ew, no. I would never kiss my brother nor grope my brother. I love Ron like a brother, but not you like a brother," Harry replied.

"So how do you love me then Harry? If not as a best friend and not as a brother, then how?" Draco countered.

Harry blushed a deeper red and ran a hand through his hair. Draco knew he was making him nervous and he had to fight the grin that wanted to burst forth on his face. He looked away and then looked back at Draco. He took a deep breath and gave him an impish smirk. Draco gulped and couldn't help but show a bit of nervousness through his eyes. He watched as Harry approached him slowly. He gulped when he felt Harry's warm breath ghost across his cheek. Harry leaned forward, his lips dangerously close to Draco's ear. Draco was shaking with anticipation.

"If you can catch me, I'll show you just how much I love you and in what way," He whispered seductively. He pressed his lips barely against Draco's ear and took off in a run. Draco stood there for a moment breathing heavily pushing his aching groin down. His heart was racing as he continued to feel the tingle of Harry's lips against his ear. He turned and looked up in the direction that Harry had run off to and saw him standing there with a seductive smile on his face. Draco had never seen Harry act this way and found that he thoroughly enjoyed it. He stood shakily and started walking towards Harry who continued to stare at him with the same smile. Finally Draco regained some semblance of calm and started running towards him. Harry's seductive smirk turned into a beautiful smile as he turned and started running away from Draco.

It didn't take long for Draco to catch him. His legs were longer than Harry's even though Harry was definitely quicker than him. The only reason he managed to catch up to him was because a gnome had popped up at the same moment that Harry had turned back to look at him laughing happily. Draco watched as Harry hit the ground hard. He fought back his laughter as he pounced on him.

"Are you hurt?" He asked breathlessly.

Harry started laughing and turned over onto his back. He smiled up at Draco and shook his head. "You made that gnome jump up and trip me didn't you," Harry teased.

Draco chuckled. "Actually I didn't. It must have wanted me to catch you. So tell me, how do you love me?"

Harry smiled and leaned up to kiss him gently. "I love you as my best friend and as my boyfriend. I love you as someone I would like to marry one day. I love you as the person I want to grow old with. That might be rather serious, but that's the love I feel for you," Harry replied.

Draco stared at him wide-eyed for a moment. His heart was beating rapidly and he wasn't sure what to say in response. He had been waiting for this moment for quite some time and now that it was here he suddenly became tongue tied. Harry looked up at him curiously and bit his lip nervously. He was worried that he had just revealed too much to Draco and had managed to scare him away. As usual though Draco proved him wrong and a huge smile erupted on his face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's in a heartfelt kiss that went straight to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around him pulling him closer. They stayed this way for several minutes. They had never gone any further than snogging each other senseless and that was enough for them.

After awhile they pulled apart for some much needed air. Draco smiled at him and ran his fingers along Harry's jaw line. "I love you too in the very same way," he whispered.

Harry grinned and leaned up to capture his lips once again. They would have continued snogging had they not heard someone yelling their names from the house.

"Harry? Draco? Are you two out there?" Sirius called. He was squinting in the dark unable to see much. Harry and Draco immediately broke apart and quickly stood making sure they were both presentable. Both their lips were very red and definitely proved that they had just been snogging each other, but other than that they looked just fine. They headed back towards the house hand in hand. Sirius was standing in the doorway looking peculiarly at them both and Lucius was peeking over his shoulder looking about the same.

"And what exactly were you two doing?" Lucius questioned as he and Sirius stepped out of the doorway so Harry and Draco could walk in.

"Looks like they were snogging each other senseless!" Fred piped up with a teasing grin on his face. Harry blushed deeply and Draco lifted his chin in a haughty manner and pulled Harry along as they walked through the kitchen. He stopped at Fred and held him with a cocky gaze.

"As if it's any of your business, but yes, we were snogging each other rather wonderfully. And now it's off to bed for us. Early day tomorrow," Draco said. He gave Fred his trademark smirk as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Uh hold it," Sirius said rather loudly. Harry was reddening even further as he turned to face Sirius. Draco turned, but continued to keep his haughty mask in place. He lifted his perfect blond eyebrow as he maintained eye contact with Sirius.

"You look very much like your father there Draco. Spooky really," Sirius commented. Lucius beamed at his son. "I'm not so sure I want you two boys sleeping in the same room together," Sirius added. Fred began snickering behind them and Draco cut him a death glare that shut him up immediately, but couldn't quite wipe the smirk off his face. Harry buried his face in his hands.

"Sirius, we'll be in the same room with Ron and Charlie. What could we possibly do?" Draco pointed out.

Sirius crossed his arms and bit his lip as he worked it over in his mind. Lucius stood by not saying anything, waiting for Sirius to handle the situation. He felt the same as Sirius did about the situation. Draco and Harry were fourteen year old boys and obviously had raging hormones and keeping a right amount of distance between them seemed like the best idea.

"Fine, fine. You do have a point, but there will definitely be no sleepovers for a very, very long time," Sirius said. Harry's eyes widened and he looked completely horrified and embarrassed. Draco's haughty mask fell and he blushed slightly. Lucius looked over at Sirius his careful mask slipping. Sirius hadn't chosen to keep them apart for the night and he wasn't sure how to feel about that.

Draco and Harry nodded curtly and turned, quickly fleeing the kitchen and slipping into Ron's room. Back in the kitchen Fred had slipped out and followed behind them as Lucius glared at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You know damn good and well what?" Lucius replied angrily.

"What else was I supposed to do? You could have easily jumped in and helped me out! Things change now that they're together. I'm not the only parent involved here," Sirius responded turning to face Lucius.

"Yes well, you should have told them they had to separate," Lucius replied his argument weak.

"Well then you go right on up there and tell them that. I'm going to bed," Sirius said angrily. He stormed out of the kitchen and trudged up the stairs. Lucius followed right behind.

"Well, perhaps tonight it'll be fine. It's not like they're alone or anything," Lucius mused. Sirius rolled his eyes at the older Malfoy and entered the room that they were sharing with Bill.

Back in Ron's room, Harry, Draco, Charlie, and Ron were drifting off to sleep. Harry's was reluctant and fitful as he was afraid that he would have the same dream again. Almost instantly when his eyes finally closed he was brought back into the dream only this time the scene had changed slightly. The old man was no longer there for it had been obvious in Harry's last dream that he had been killed by Voldemort. This time he could see a slightly manic looking man who appeared to be fairly young kneeling before the chair that Harry assumed held Voldemort. The man was muttering something that Harry couldn't quite understand so he moved closer to the doorway to hear well. Suddenly the manic man looked up and his eyes locked with Harry's and he gave him an evil, knowing grin and then Harry felt his body shaking and someone yelling at him. His eyes flew open and Harry found himself cowering away from the person who had been shaking him.

Draco was staring at him looking very concerned. Ron and Charlie were sitting up in bed looking at him as well. "Harry, what happened?" Draco asked as he slid closer to Harry. Harry cowered further into the corner of the bed and Draco brought his hand back in surprise and hurt. Harry closed his eyes and opened them again. Doing so had cleared his mind and he was able to look at Draco without feeling fearful. This dream was far worse than the one before because of the way the manic man had made him feel and the fact that looking at Draco caused him to be fearful of him. He didn't know how to explain it.

He shook his head and closed his eyes again rubbing his fists in his eyes. "What happened?" He asked, repeating Draco's question.

Draco sat back and glanced over at Ron and Charlie.

"You were screaming in your sleep mate. It's no wonder no one else woke up," Ron replied.

Harry looked over at him shamefully. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep. I'm fine now," Harry said.

"No Harry you are not fine!" Draco exclaimed.

Harry turned to look at him and then looked down at the space between them. "I'm fine now. Please just go back to sleep. I don't want us all to be in a bad mood in the morning because of me," Harry begged.

Draco crossed his arms and glared at him. "You are not fine. You looked at me as if I was this horrible monster and you cowered away from me. I would never hurt you Harry," Draco replied leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Harry. Ron and Charlie looked away.

"I'm sorry. I must have still been partially in my dream. I know you'd never hurt me," Harry muttered. He leaned back and looked at Draco sincerely.

"You're right, I never would. Now let's get some sleep. When you're ready to tell me what happened in both your dreams, I'll be here to listen," Draco said quietly.

"Both dreams?" Charlie piped up.

Harry sighed figuring that there was no point in keeping them to himself anymore. "Yeah, I've had two dreams that I'm aware of where I've woken up screaming. Last night and tonight. Last night I dreamt that I was in this house watching an old man listen in on two people talking. I've never been to this house nor have I ever seen it. I watched as the old man was confronted by a snake and then I realized that the two men inside were Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort and that the snake was Voldemort's. I saw a flash of green light and then I woke up. Voldemort killed the old man," Harry explained his voice quivering.

Draco stared at him wide-eyed as were Ron and Charlie. No one made a sound as they processed his dream. "And tonight?" Draco asked quietly.

"I was in the same house, but the old man of course was gone and I saw this other man there. He was young and looked manic and he was talking to Voldemort. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but when I moved closer the young guy looked up at me and gave me this evil, knowing smirk that sent chills down my spine. My scar has hurt both times after. What is going on with me?" Harry asked his eyes filling with confusion. Draco pulled him into a hug and looked over at Charlie and Ron who were looking rather pale. Draco held Harry for a long time. Eventually Charlie and Ron both fell asleep as did Harry. Draco lied down with him keeping his arms around him. He didn't care if they'd get in trouble in the morning. Harry needed him close and that's exactly where he was going to be.

**XXXX**

It seemed like the second Draco had closed his eyes he was opening them again waking up to a shrill cry from Molly Weasley. "Wake up! You're going to be late! Wake up!" She cried.

Draco could still feel Harry in his arms and couldn't help, but smile. He hadn't heard a sound from him the rest of the night and knew that he had slept soundly. Ron and Charlie were sleepily getting dressed while Harry barely stirred in his arms. The door to their room burst open and admitted an excited Hermione and Ginny. Hermione's eyes fell on Harry and Draco and the smile dropped from her face. She looked at them curiously and didn't miss the smug smirk that Draco sent her way. She huffed and whipped around stalking down the stairs. Ginny grinned slightly and gave her brothers pointed looks before she too turned and left the room.

Next to get them moving was a surprisingly bright eyed Lucius Malfoy. His eyes settled on his son and the boy in his arms and he narrowed his gaze setting his lips in a firm line. Draco gave him a look that said he'd explain later, but he turned on his heel and yelled out Sirius' name. Draco shook Harry and they both got up and quickly dressed before all four of them left the room. When they arrived in the kitchen Hermione was sitting at the table visibly fuming and Lucius and Sirius were looking at Draco and Harry in a very stern, parental way. Harry ignored them not knowing why any of them were upset. He sat down at the table and began eating some porridge. Draco sat down next to him and sent a smirk to Hermione who was glaring at him.

"Good morning everyone!" Arthur said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen. He kissed his wife's cheek and ruffled a few of his son's hair before he sat down and began eating.

Draco had barely gotten through half his porridge when Lucius gave him a stern look. "Son, a word please," he said. He walked out of the room followed closely by Sirius. Harry looked up at them in confusion and looked at Draco in a questioning manner. He shrugged and left the room.

Harry turned to Hermione and smiled. "Good morning Hermione, sleep well?"

She glared at him. "Not nearly as well as you I bet," she responded in a scathing tone. She stood and walked out of the kitchen and back up the stairs. Harry looked over at Ron who only shrugged and continued shoveling food into his mouth.

Back in the sitting room Lucius and Sirius were glaring at Draco. "Okay, really if you're trying to scare a confession out of me it's not going to work. I'm not ashamed of what you saw father," Draco said calmly.

"Well, you should be! You deliberately disobeyed us," Lucius responded.

"Yes, well, it was extenuating circumstances okay? We followed your rule up until Harry woke up screaming from another nightmare," Draco replied crossing his arms.

Sirius' expression turned from anger to worry. "He had another one?"

"Yes and he told me about his first one too. Sirius, I'm not sure if his dreams are just dreams or if they're visions or something," Draco explained.

Lucius' face softened as well. "What were the dreams about?"

Draco quickly explained the two dreams to them and they took on a similar look as Ron and Charlie had. "We need to talk to Dumbledore about this," Sirius said. They both nodded. Harry walked in then and all three of them looked over at him in concern.

"You told them?" Harry stated.

Draco nodded. "They wanted an explanation as to why we were sleeping together," Draco explained.

Harry nodded this time and looked at Sirius. He walked over to him and gave him a big hug. "We'll figure this out pup, okay?" He whispered. Harry nodded against his chest and then stepped back.

"Arthur says we need to get going now. We don't want to be late," Harry explained.

"Yes of course. Off we go then," Sirius said brightly. They ushered back into the kitchen area where their bags were waiting. They picked them up and looked expectantly at Arthur.

"We are going to be hoofing it for a bit. We'll head up to a hill where the port key will be waiting for us and the Diggory's will be meeting us there. Off we go now. I'll lead the way," He said. He kissed Molly once again and started off across their yard everyone following behind. Draco and Harry walked hand in hand which did not go missed by anyone that was there. The only person who really cared was Hermione.

After about an hour they arrived at the top of the hill. "Alright spread out now, let's fine the port key. It'll be something old probably, maybe a boot or a tin can," Arthur explained. Everyone spread out in search of the item. One of the twins shouted that they had finally found it and brought it over to the rest of the group. They heard a joyous laughter and looked up to see a man with small, round glasses and longish gray hair floating down from the sky. Behind him was a very handsome young man with dark hair and deep gray eyes. He had a brilliant smile and everyone aside from Draco couldn't help, but return the smile. Draco looked at him suspiciously and glanced at Harry to see his reaction.

"Ah, Amos good to see ya!" Arthur exclaimed. Amos Diggory smiled and shook hands with him as well as Lucius and Sirius. His son stepped forward and smiled again at everyone.

"This is my son Cedric. He is a sixth year prefect and the captain and seeker of his house Quidditch team," Amos introduced proudly.

Fred and George looked at him warily. They weren't happy with him for his house beating them the year before in Quidditch. Draco eyed him suspiciously of course. Hermione and Ginny smiled shyly at him and Ron just looked at him like he'd look at anyone else. His eyes settled on Harry and he grinned. He stepped forward with his hand outstretched.

"Harry Potter it's so nice to finally meet you. I've admired your handiwork on the pitch for quite sometime. Fancy a seekers game sometime?" Cedric asked with a wink.

Harry flushed and grinned stupidly. Draco stared at him in shock and narrowed his gaze. "That would be great. It's nice to meet you too Cedric," Harry said bashfully. He missed the look that was exchanged between Sirius and Lucius.

Draco stepped in front of his boyfriend and stretched his hand out. "Draco Malfoy, Slytherin seeker, top of my class, and Harry's boyfriend," he said a hard edge in his voice.

Cedric glanced away from Harry and smiled unsurely at Draco. He shook his hand and wasn't all that surprised when Draco gripped his hand a bit harder than necessary. He also couldn't shake the surprise at hearing that he and Harry were together. Harry blushed at Draco's proclamation.

"Well, alright then, no need to be late. Everyone make sure you are touching a part of the boot now," Arthur said interrupting the two young men. Cedric eyed Harry again and then turned to follow his father over to Arthur. Draco turned to Harry and glared at him. Harry mouthed 'what?' to him which Draco proceeded to roll his eyes at him as well.

Soon they were all holding onto the boot and as they counted down from ten Harry's eyes again were met with Cedric's and he smiled at him again causing him to blush all over again. Then before they knew it Harry felt a tug around his navel as the port key transported them away.

When they finally landed they were just outside a wide area that was full of what appeared to be muggle tents. Harry's eyes widened at the sight and he followed the group looking around curiously. He saw mostly green colors for the Irish team, but saw a few scarlet for the Bulgaria team. They walked further and further into the mess of tents and then they finally stopped outside two tents.

"Ah here we are. Alright in this tent will be myself, Bill, Percy, Charlie, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George. In this tent here will be Amos, Cedric, Sirius, Lucius, Ron, Draco, and Harry. That should do it. Game time in two hours," Arthur announced. He walked into his tent and Harry stared at it for a moment wondering how eight people were going to fit into these tents. He had never done any camping and had only seen it on the tele with muggles camping. He sighed and headed for his assigned tent. He walked through at the same time as Cedric and they bumped into each other. They both apologized shyly and Cedric gestured for him to go first. Draco stood back feeling his anger rise. He stomped in after Sirius and Lucius nearly running into Harry.

"Harry, why did you stop in the doorway?" He demanded angrily.

Harry ignored his tone and looked around the tent in awe. It was like a large house. There were three areas closed off with curtains that Harry guessed were the bedrooms. There was a kitchen area as well as a large sitting room and there was a bathroom towards the back. "Wow, this is amazing. I can handle this kind of camping," Harry murmured.

Cedric chuckled. "You've never been camping Harry?"

Harry looked over at him. "Um no, I haven't."

"Well, maybe sometime we could go real camping," Cedric suggested kindly.

Draco shot him a glare. "I don't think so," he seethed. Harry looked over at Draco with a narrowed gaze while Cedric just stared at him in amusement. He shook his head and turned to put his bags in one of the rooms. Sirius and Lucius glanced at each other feeling the tenseness in the air between their two boys.

"Well, I fancy some lunch. Come and help me Harry," Sirius announced. Harry looked one last time at Draco before he followed Sirius over to the kitchen area to help make some lunch.

**XXXX**

It was finally game time and everyone was sitting in a private box that Lucius had managed to get. Harry was on the edge of his seat waiting for the game to start. He couldn't wait to see a real Quidditch game. Draco was sitting stiffly next to him glaring at the back of Cedric's head. Harry reached over absently and took Draco's hand in his own. Draco looked over at him in surprise and then glanced down at their joined hands. He grinned stupidly as he lifted Harry's hand and pressed a small kiss to the top of his hand. Harry glanced over at him and gave him a lopsided grin that made Draco's smile broaden.

Their moment was interrupted when the crowd grew silent and looked down on the field. Gliding out as if they were floating were the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. They had long, flowing, pale golden hair. Their skin shone like the moon and Harry was instantly mesmerized. He suddenly felt very much at peace and felt as if he could do anything. He watched as the women danced graciously across the field. Harry suddenly felt like he wanted to jump off the stands and run to the beautiful women. He vaguely felt a restraining hand clutching his arm. The women stopped dancing and Harry started coming back to reality. He realized that he was standing with one leg over the seat in front of him. He glanced over and saw that Draco's hand was the one that held him back.

"Why are you holding me back?" He demanded. He glanced at Ron who was staring wide-eyed at the women absently shredding the shamrock that was attached to his hat. Draco grinned.

"Harry, those are Veela," Draco commented.

"So, I'm rooting for Bulgaria now. Those women are the most beautiful creatures I've ever seen," Harry said wistfully as he looked back out across the field at them. Draco was about to respond when a giant green and gold comet flew across the sky. Harry sat back down as he stared in awe at the comet. It suddenly split into two and rushed for the goal posts. A beautiful rainbow formed between the two comets and then disappeared when they rejoined. Then the sky was shimmering in gold as golden coins fell from the large comet. The audience was frantic in collecting the coins and Ron was no exception. He thrust the money at Harry who just continued to stare wide-eyed at the display. He was definitely rooting for the Irish.

"What are Veela?" Harry asked after the display was over.

"They are evil women. They lure you in with their beauty and grace and then basically eat you alive once they've reeled you in completely. They are very much like sirens," Draco explained.

"Oh. Well thanks for restraining me," Harry said nicely.

Draco grinned and kissed his cheek. Then no more words were said as the game began. They were at the edge of their seats the entire game. The score was mostly in the Irish's favor and it seemed to be taking forever for the Snitch to be caught. The game was very violent with several fouls and many displays of anger from the Veela which showed Harry just what they were capable of. Finally, the snitch was caught by Krum, the seeker on the Bulgarian team and one of Ron's favorite players, and the game was over with Ireland winning 170 to 160.

They all exited the stadium with the crowd. After all the excitement they all felt pretty dead on their feet. When they arrived back at their campsite several people were singing and celebrating the Irish win. But when Ginny fell asleep at the table everyone was sent off to bed including the adults. Harry settled on the top bunk while Draco was below him. Ron was on the bottom on the other bunk while Cedric was on the top of the other bunk. He was watching Harry get settled in and couldn't help but smile at him when there eyes met. Harry shifted uncomfortably and smiled back, but slid under the covers.

"Might think about keeping that smile to yourself Diggory," Draco drawled from the bottom bunk.

"I can't help, but smile at people. What can I say?" Cedric replied kindly.

"Go ahead and smile away, but not at my boyfriend," Draco replied possessively.

"I'm just being friendly. Do you feel threatened by me?" Cedric asked.

Draco rolled out of his bunk and pointed his wand up at Cedric who just stared down at him. Harry sat up and jumped down stepping between the two. "Draco, not now love. Let's get some sleep, okay?" Harry said soothingly. He ran his hands up and down his arms in a calming manner. Draco's silver eyes turned away from Cedric and focused on Harry.

"You called me love," He whispered.

Harry grinned. "Of course. Now get in bed and go to sleep."

Draco nodded and climbed back into his bed. Ron had been watching the whole thing in confusion and shrugged and lied back down instantly falling asleep. Harry climbed back on his bed and gave Cedric an apologetic look. Cedric smiled in understanding and laid back. Harry did the same and he soon drifted off to sleep dreaming of bright colors and money falling from the sky.

**XXXX**

Harry was jolted awake by a loud bang outside the tent. He heard the adults in the tent bustling around and soon the curtain was pushed aside and a very alarmed looking Sirius was ordering the boys to get up. Harry looked at him in confusion and quickly jumped down from the bed. He randomly grabbed a pair of shoes and realized once he had them on that they were Draco's. He went to remove them when Draco stopped him.

"Just leave it Harry. I've got yours on. Let's go, something doesn't feel right," Draco whispered quickly. The four boys ran out of the tent and met the rest of those in their party outside the tents. People were screaming and running around. The scene was very different from before. They could see in the firelight that was left over by fires that there was a large group of people coming towards their general area. Harry could vaguely see four bodies floating above the group's heads and watched as the group got larger and larger and the tents go down as they were trampled by them. He couldn't see their faces because they were wearing dark cloaks and white face masks. Harry glanced up at Lucius and Sirius who exchanged fearful looks.

"Kids go! Get into the woods and get away from here as quickly as possible," Sirius ordered.

"Sirius, I'm not leaving you!" Harry cried.

Sirius placed his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Pup, I'll be fine. Just go and get everyone to safety. We'll take care of this," Sirius insisted.

Harry wanted to protest again, but Draco pulled on his arm and all the younger kids started running away from the adults following frantic people into the woods. Ron tripped at some point over a root and Draco and Harry helped him up.

"What did you trip on?" Harry asked.

"A damn root," Ron muttered.

"Sure it wasn't your big feet Weasley?" Someone asked from the darkness.

The group turned and saw Nott leaning casually against a tree looking completely relaxed. "Shut up Nott!" Ron yelled.

"Testy much Weasley? Not a good idea to show weakness like that in front of your girlfriend," Nott pointed out.

Ron glanced at Hermione who was blushing furiously. "She's not my girlfriend," Ron replied.

"Nott, why don't you just run along?" Draco suggested in a scathing tone.

"Ah, Malfoy, I see that the rumors are true. You and Potter finally got together. How sweet is that," Nott mused smirking at the couple.

"Shut it Nott," Harry muttered darkly. A loud bang was heard again and everyone jumped and several people around screamed. Nott chuckled.

"Right. Well, run away now like a bunch of scared little mice," Nott said.

"I bet your dad is in there isn't he?" Harry asked stepping towards him. Draco reached out to restrain him.

"Ha, if my dad was part of that group I wouldn't tell you. Geez, you're so stupid Potter," Nott muttered.

"Let's go. Leave him on his own. I'm sure he's scared shitless," Draco said as he pulled on Harry's arm again.

"Not really Malfoy. It's unfortunate that you still choose to be with the Gryffindor Golden Boy or whatever it is you call yourself these days Potter. You could do so much better on the dark side Malfoy. We'll get you over here very soon though," Nott said in a confident tone.

"Like hell you will!" Harry yelled. He lunged at Nott, but he had promptly run into the darkness before Harry could take hold.

Draco pulled on Harry's arm again and they continued making their way through the forest. The twins and Ginny had somehow disappeared, but the rest figured they'd follow in the general direction they assumed they were going. Soon they had gone deeper into the forest and it had become very quiet.

"Let's just hang out here for a bit. We'll be able to hear anything coming I think," Hermione said quietly. She turned in a circle with her wand raised. Draco and Ron did the same while Harry stood looking frantically around.

"My wand is gone!" He exclaimed.

The other three turned and lit their wands looking around on the ground for it. They couldn't find it anywhere.

"Maybe you lost it while we were running?" Ron suggested.

"Maybe," Harry murmured. He looked around again and then suddenly he stopped his ears straining to hear something nearby. He could hear rustling and staggering footsteps.

"Who's there?" He called out.

They received no response, but the footsteps had stopped and without warning someone yelled out '_MOSMORDE_!' and a green, sparkling light was seen bursting from the darkness and illuminating the night sky. All four of them looked up in horror as a skull formed in the night sky and a snake slithered through its eyes and then out it's mouth.

"The dark mark," Draco whispered.

"What?" Harry asked in confusion.

"It's the mark of You-Know-Who," Draco replied looking around nervously. He huddled closer to Harry.

Harry's eyes widened as he started running towards the trees that the spell had come from. He couldn't see anyone around and then suddenly several pops were heard and all four of them hit the ground as several stunning spells were cast at them. In the flurry of activity all four of them were pulled roughly to their feet and Barty Crouch, whom they had met earlier in the evening was yelling in their faces asking them who cast the spell.

"Stop it! Those are our kids!" Lucius yelled as he pushed through the crowd with Arthur and Sirius right behind him.

The people dropped Harry and the rest of them and took a few steps back. Amos had run into the trees and came back carrying a small elf that was clutching a wand. Harry recognized the elf immediately and the wand.

"Hey, she has my wand," Harry said in surprise.

Mr. Crouch looked down at the elf his eyes wide with fury. It was his personal elf. He grabbed the wand and cast a reveal charm on it and found that Harry's wand had cast the dark mark. He glared at him.

"What is the meaning of this? Why would you cast the dark mark?" He demanded getting in Harry's face.

"He didn't cast it!" Draco yelled trying to step between the two.

"I dropped my wand back there. I was nowhere near those trees with my wand," Harry replied angrily.

"And what, my elf here cast the dark mark? She stole your wand and cast it?" He demanded.

"No it wasn't an elf voice that we heard. It was unnatural, but definitely not an elf," Hermione cried.

Mr. Crouch glared down at his elf shamefully. She had made a fool of him and that meant only one thing. She was going to be set free which was something that most elves did not want. She looked up at him fearfully knowing what was coming. "This will be clothes for you elf!"

The little elf's bottom lip quivered and tears formed in her eyes.

"That's not fair! She didn't cast the dark mark! You can't do this to her!" Harry yelled.

Mr. Crouch glared at Harry, but ignored him. He stalked away with the little elf trailing behind him begging to not be given clothes. Hermione became distraught at what was happening. Ron tried to console her, but he couldn't do much else. They slowly returned to their tent site and all those who were back there were relieved to see them arrive.

"Draco, what does it mean?" Harry asked him quietly.

"I don't know. It's probably just some of You-Know-Who's followers who are trying to create fear in everyone for some fun. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Draco responded.

"But my dreams Drake," Harry muttered.

Draco turned to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I don't know. Let's just be grateful that this isn't worse than it could have been. We'll sort through it tomorrow. I'm sure it's just a coincidence," Draco assured him.

Harry had a very bad feeling about the dreams and the uprising from tonight. He didn't think they were coincidences. They were connected and he was determined to figure out how.


	7. Fourth Year Part 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh let me just say this chapter is way long! It would have been far longer if I hadn't stopped it where I did. Anyway, that being said, this is Fourth Year Part 1. You will see some moments between Harry and Cedric that were alluded to in the last chapter. There will still be lots of Harry/Draco moments so never fear. I've added a lot of things thus it being so long. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also if you see this symbol * that signals that that section has words directly from the book or very, very similar. I put it at the beginning of the section and at the end. Some of the stuff in there will just be from my own head, but it is mostly to signal what isn't truly mine. Again I'll state these characters are not mine, just something for me to play with :)  
**

**Chapter 6: Fourth Year Part 1**

_September 1, 1994_

"Harry, will you wake up already?" Sirius asked from the doorway. Harry groaned and rolled over, his back to Sirius. He hadn't had anymore dreams since his last one at the Burrow, but every night he fell asleep he was constantly waking himself up in fear of having another one just like it. He had read in a muggle newspaper that the caretaker for The Riddle House had been found dead and it appeared that he died of natural causes. Harry saw the picture of the man and knew instantly that it was the same man from his first dream.

Sirius walked into the room and took a seat at the end of Harry's bed. "What is going on with you?" he asked him.

Harry rolled back over and opened one eye to look at him. "I don't want to go to school?" he replied in a questioning tone.

Sirius rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That's a lie if I've ever heard one. Either get up or tell me what's really on your mind," Sirius ordered.

Harry sighed and moved to his back, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm just getting a bad feeling like this year is going to be a major turning point in my life or something," Harry explained.

Sirius quirked an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Well, every year since we started Hogwarts, Draco and I have always had some sort of falling out. I don't think this year is going to be any different and with us being together I just think it'll be worse than usual. Plus these dreams, Sirius, are just too vivid and they only happen when Voldemort's up to something. I don't know, I'm just really worried," Harry explained.

Sirius looked down at the floor thoughtfully. "Don't worry about Voldemort. We've got people working on figuring out those dreams of yours and as far as you and Draco go, maybe this year will be different. Just remember that no matter what happens I will always be here for you and I love you very much."

Harry smiled and nodded. He sat up and gave Sirius a hug. Sirius patted his back and then stood. "Get ready to go, pup. You're going to miss the train otherwise." Harry nodded and started getting ready to leave. He hoped that Sirius was right about this year. The only thing he knew of for sure was that Sirius loved him and would always be there for him.

**XXXX**

Sirius and Harry arrived at Kings Cross Station three minutes before the train was leaving. They rushed through the station and went through the barrier with only a minute and a half to spare. Sirius hugged him quickly, promised he'd write, and then Harry was on his way to boarding the train. Harry pushed his way through the crowds of students as the train began picking up speed. Several students were talking about the Quidditch World Cup and what had happened afterwards. Harry inwardly groaned as he tried to block them out. He wasn't paying much attention and ran right into someone. He absently apologized without looking up.

"Harry?" a familiar voice asked.

Harry looked up and was met with a brilliant smile from Cedric. "Oh, hello, Cedric, I didn't see you there."

Cedric gave him a questioning look and closed the distance between them. "Are you alright?"

Harry blushed and waved his question away. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired is all. Listen, I've got to find my friends so I'll see you later," he replied uncomfortably.

Cedric gave him another quizzical look, but nodded and waved. He watched Harry continue down the train and then turned in the opposite direction when someone called out his name.

Harry looked in every compartment that he passed and was greeted by several students, many he didn't even know as usual. Finally, towards the end of the train he peeked in one and saw Hermione, Ron, and Draco. Hermione had her nose in a book as always and Ron and Draco looked like they were discussing something rather fascinating, but Draco also looked rather worried too. He looked beautiful as always and Harry felt that familiar pit in his stomach from that morning. He slid the compartment door opened and immediately Draco was on his feet and engulfing him in a hug.

"There you are," he whispered. He stepped back and cupped Harry's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips. Hermione sucked in a breath behind him. "Are you alright?" Draco questioned.

Harry pressed his own kiss on Draco before shrugging his shoulders. Draco looked at him in worry and then gripped his hand as he led him over to the seats. Harry closed his eyes the minute he sat down and missed the look that Draco exchanged with Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Hermione asked quietly.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. "Not really. I haven't been sleeping very well and I've been really nervous about this year. Just the usual I guess," Harry replied. Draco shifted and pulled Harry down to rest his head in his lap. Harry immediately closed his eyes as Draco began threading his fingers through his hair. Within seconds Harry was deeply asleep.

"I'm really worried about him," Hermione commented, her eyes glancing down at him.

"You and me both. At least that's something we can agree on," Draco replied with a cheeky grin.

Hermione smiled back and nodded. "Do you think his dreams mean anything?"

"I don't know. I mean he told me that with his first dream an old muggle died in his dream and he read in a muggle paper not too long after that the caretaker of the old Riddle house died apparently from natural causes and he said it was the same guy. It's really strange," Draco replied.

"Do you think You-Know-Who is up to something again? Harry usually has these dreams or his scar hurts when he's up to something," Ron commented.

Draco looked up in alarm. He had heard his father and Sirius discussing Voldemort shortly after the Quidditch tournament and it sounded like he was making another move. He didn't want to believe it, but now he didn't really have a choice. Ron was right and Draco knew just who to talk to about this mess. Nott. "It's very possible. I'll talk to Nott and see if he has anything to say," Draco replied.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Harry's already nervous enough as it is about your relationship. Do you think talking to Nott is going to make it better?" Ron asked.

Draco scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "How do you know Harry's nervous about our relationship?"

"It's obvious, Malfoy. Every year it happens. You get sucked into the Slytherins and Harry gets pushed to the back burner. I can't blame him for being nervous," Hermione replied knowingly.

Draco glared at her. "Well, this year is different. We are together and I love Harry. I'm not going to make the same mistakes as I have in the past."

"Then you better find a better way to get information from Nott because we know that if you even remotely give him the time of day he'll suck you right back in," Hermione warned.

"You'd just love that wouldn't you? Then you'd have Harry all to yourself!" Draco seethed.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she scoffed. "I want Harry to be happy and unfortunately you make him happy so why would I want you two to break up?" she demanded.

Draco was about to respond, but stopped when Harry started to murmur in his sleep. "Draco…no…please….don't leave me…Draco…" he trailed off, his words becoming too quiet to hear. Draco stared down at him and then his gaze met Hermione's. She gave him a knowing look that Draco couldn't ignore. Harry was worried about them. He had to assure him that he had nothing to worry about.

**XXXX**

Harry slept the entire trip and Draco, Hermione, and Ron sat in silence the rest of the way. They were each lost in thought about the year to come. When they arrived at Hogsmeade station Harry awoke with a start and apologized to everyone for sleeping the entire way. He didn't miss the look that Hermione and Draco exchanged, but he was really too tired to ask about it. He sat next to Draco on the carriage over. Draco was holding his hand and rubbing his thumb back and forth across his hand. Harry rested his head on his shoulder and Draco kept kissing the top of his head.

Hermione watched them both with a saddened expression. She liked Harry a lot, but she also knew that his heart belonged to Draco and always would no matter who they ended up with in the end. She worried that they were creating a self-fulfilling prophecy with their ideas that being back at school was going to break them up. She hoped deep within though that it wouldn't come true. She meant what she said earlier, she wanted Harry to be happy even if it was Draco who made him that way.

All four of them walked into the Great Hall. As usual Harry plastered a smile on his face that only his true friends knew was fake. Draco departed reluctantly with a quick kiss meeting Blaise and Pansy over at the Slytherin table. Harry followed Ron and Hermione to the Gryffindor table. He and Draco sat in their usual spots where they could still see each other.

The sorting went on without a hitch and then the food was served. Harry ate a bit, but mostly pushed his food around. He still couldn't shake the nervous feeling in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was worrying about him and Draco or if he was worrying about the foreboding feeling he got from the upcoming school year. He didn't get any more time to worry because Dumbledore was now standing and calling for everyone's attention.

*****"Good evening Hogwarts students! I hope that you are all well fed and ready for my wonderful speech! Excellent! A few reminders, there is a list on our caretaker, Mr. Filch's, door that states all the banned items. If you wish to check it out that's where it is. As always the Forbidden Forest is off limits. And I also have some bad news, but I suppose it can also be good news because what is replacing it is something wonderful-" Dumbledore was interrupted from his musing by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat. "Ah, got a bit off track there, where was I? Oh yes, their will be no Quidditch cup this year!" He finished.

The crowd gasped and began murmuring to each other. Harry and Draco's eyes met across the hall and widened in shock. _No Quidditch?_ They mouthed. Harry glanced over at the Weasley twins to see them ready to rush Dumbledore and demand to know why there was going to be no Quidditch this year.

"Now before you all mutiny on me, let me explain why," he paused as his eyes settled on the Weasley twins. They settled back into their seats and gestured with their hands for him to go on. His light blue eyes twinkled and he smiled at them. "We have the pleasure of hosting the Triwizard tournament this year!" he exclaimed.

Several people in the audience gasped and several others ooed and ahhed at the idea of the tournament. Harry looked around with a questioning look. Those around him didn't seem to know much except for maybe the twins, but they were too wrapped up in paying attention to Dumbledore.

"Many of you may be wondering just what the Triwizard tournament is. It is a tournament that has been around for hundreds of years. It was created to promote unity between the three largest European schools, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts. A champion is picked from each school to represent them and they are presented with three magical tasks that they have to complete in order to win the Triwizard cup. Each school would represent the tournament every five years. However, after the death toll rose too much they stopped the tournament. We have been working with the Departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports to bring this tournament back and have been working very hard to make sure that none of our champions will find themselves in mortal danger," Dumbledore explained.

Hermione was staring at Dumbledore in shock. Harry was very intrigued by this tournament and found himself momentarily forgetting all his worries. He glanced across the hall at Draco. Their eyes met and Draco grinned and Harry returned it. Harry scanned the rest of the Slytherin table and his eyes fell on Nott who was as usual sitting between Crabbe and Goyle. His eyes were on Harry and he gave him a knowing look that made the hair on Harry's neck stand on end. He looked away and refocused on Dumbledore. Draco noticed the change in his look and glanced down the table at Nott. He was still staring at Harry in a predatory way.

"Now, not only does the winner of the Triwizard tournament get a trophy they will also receive 1000 galleons in prize money," the Great Hall erupted in cheers and murmuring at the amount of money. Fred and George were looking at each other manically already planning what they'd do if they won that money. Dumbledore continued, "Before you all get too excited there are a few things you need to know. First of all, an impartial judge will decide who is worthy to become a champion. Secondly, this opportunity is only open to sixth and seventh years. This is in order to keep the younger students safe. The spells required for the tasks will not be known by most students under sixth year so that is another reason. Also, the tasks will be difficult and dangerous so keep that in mind as well. Thirdly, I will make sure that no student can hoodwink our impartial judge to become the Hogwarts champion. Now that, that's been said, our visitors from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons will be here in October and the champions will be picked on October 31. I expect you all to treat our guests with the upmost respect while they are here. Now I think it's time for bed so off you go!" Dumbledore finished.*****

Harry stayed in place feeling slightly relieved that he wasn't old enough to put his name in to be the Hogwarts champion because with his luck he'd probably get picked. Hermione and Ron had already stood and were walking towards the door. Hermione was going on about the dangers of the tournament while Ron listened to his brothers in awe about their plans to hoodwink the impartial judge. Harry was so lost in thought about his relief that he didn't notice when someone stopped in front of him. He continued to not pay much attention until the person was at his eye level.

"Oh, Cedric, sorry, didn't see you there," Harry said with a blush.

"That's alright. Are you feeling alright? You seemed to be spacing out there" Cedric questioned his gray eyes looking at him in concern.

Harry stood up at the same time as Cedric and their faces became rather close. Harry froze at the closeness and felt Cedric breathe out in surprise. He had frozen as well. Neither noticed an approaching Draco. He had frozen in place too. It looked like Cedric was about to kiss Harry, _his Harry_, Draco thought angrily. He narrowed his gaze at the two. Cedric pulled back as did Harry, they both shifted nervously and blushed.

"I'm fine. Just tired," Harry responded.

"You said that earlier too," Cedric pointed out with a grin.

Harry shrugged and grinned back. "Well, I'm still tired. So what do you think about this Triwizard tournament?"

They both started walking towards the door on opposite sides of the Gryffindor table. "I think I'm going to put my name in. I mean, why not? I think it'll be a lot of fun and a great learning experience," Cedric replied.

Harry looked up at him in surprise and awe. "Well, you'd be great at it I bet. I hope you get picked. I'm just glad there's an age cutoff because with my luck I'd probably get picked," Harry joked.

Cedric laughed. "Yes, you do seem to attract some bad luck. But I think you'd do great at it as well," he complimented. Draco was standing behind the two now and his blood boiled at the compliment. He saw Harry's cheeks coloring and he felt the need to slug both Harry and Cedric, but he didn't. He simply slipped his arm around Harry's waist and kissed the back of his neck. He glanced up at Cedric when he did this and caught a jealous gleam in his eye, but Cedric merely smiled when Harry glanced his way.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed at the touch and he instinctively turned into Draco's hold. "Hello, love. What do you think about this tournament?" Draco asked Harry in an intimate voice. Cedric lifted an eyebrow in question.

"I'm pretty sure you heard his response," Cedric commented kindly.

Draco glared at him. "Don't you have prefect duties to attend to or something?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, I do. Have a good night, Harry, and we should hang out sometime," Cedric said, unaffected by Draco's harshness. He smiled kindly at Harry and flashed a quick smirk at Draco which sent him teetering on the edge of punching him again.

"Yeah, you too. Sure, we could hang out sometime. Thanks," Harry replied not paying any attention to the subtle exchanges between Draco and Cedric.

"Um, Diggory? Boyfriend, remember?" Draco pointed out as he gestured between himself and Harry. Harry rolled his eyes at him.

"I know, but it doesn't mean he can't still hang out with friends. See you around, Harry. Malfoy," Cedric said with a nod at Draco. He gave a genuine smile to Harry and a wave before quickly leaving the Great Hall before he said something he'd regret.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "You didn't have to be a jerk," he said.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? He looked like he was going to kiss you earlier at the table and Harry he is all over you. He wants you," Draco responded.

Harry scoffed and rolled his eyes. He started walking out of the Great Hall with Draco close on his heels. He stopped by the staircase that went up to the Gryffindor tower. "Draco, he wasn't going to kiss me and he doesn't want me. We are just friends or more like acquaintances since we don't talk all that much. You know I only have eyes for you," Harry replied. He reached out and pulled Draco towards him. Draco came willingly and placed a slow, teasing kiss to Harry's lips.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just can't seem to shake the jealous feeling I get whenever Diggory looks at you. He's taller than me and more dashing than I am. I'm surprised you haven't left me for him already," Draco muttered. He jutted his bottom lip out in a way that Harry couldn't help, but smile at.

"Oh, stop. He could never come close to you. I love you and that's all there is to it. He may be taller, but there is no way he is more dashing than you. Now kiss me like there's no tomorrow so I can go to bed and have wonderful dreams about you and I doing things that can't be mentioned here," Harry whispered seductively. Draco's eyes widened. There weren't many people around and no one was really paying them any mind so with a predatory grin Draco stepped forward and pulled Harry against him. With one arm around his waist holding him in place and the other cupping Harry's face he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. At first it was soft and sensual, but then Draco increased the pressure and slid his tongue between Harry's parted lips. Harry's tongue met his and they both let out quiet moans at the possessive kiss.

After five minutes of a mind blowing kiss they finally broke apart for some much needed air. Harry smiled goofily up at Draco, his eyes heavily lidded with their obvious arousal from the kiss. Draco looked about the same only a bit more controlled.

"Good night, Harry. Sleep well tonight and I love you," Draco whispered as he kissed him again. Neither one noticed that they had a small audience watching them now. There were some first years lagging behind because they had gotten side tracked on their way to their dorms. There were also a few sixth and seventh years who hadn't parted with significant others or friends yet.

"I love you too, Draco. Good night," Harry whispered back. He kissed him one last time before they broke apart for the evening. Draco walked backwards towards the dungeons his eyes never leaving Harry's.

"Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years, follow me!" Draco announced. The few Slytherin and Hufflepuff first years that were there jumped to attention and quickly walked over to Draco. He looked up at Harry one last time and smiled broadly before he turned leading the first years towards the two staircases that led to their houses.

"Any Gryffindor or Ravenclaw first years?" Harry asked the remaining group. A few jumped to attention as well and made their way over to him. "Alright, Gryffindors stick with me and Ravenclaws I can take you to your floor and send you in the general direction of your common room. I believe there is a bronze knocker on the door that looks like an eagle. Let's go," Harry finished.

**XXXX**

_September 2, 1994_

_Harry was walking down one of the many corridors of Hogwarts. It was really dark which he happened to enjoy very much. He didn't feel much like wearing his cloak tonight and decided to just blend into the shadows within the halls. He could here some giggling around the next corner and he grinned at what mischief he might happen across. He slunk into the shadows and quietly moved down to the next corridor. Up ahead he caught the gleam of a familiar head of blonde hair. He sighed quietly, pleased to see his boyfriend. He appeared to be alone and Harry slunk further into the shadows to surprise him, only he was in for a surprise instead._

_He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Draco being pushed against a wall, letting out a groan that Harry knew he only made when he was being aroused. Harry stared wide-eyed at the scene before him. Another boy was pressed against Draco, __**his**__ Draco, and the look of pure pleasure on Draco's face made Harry sick to his stomach. His silver eyes opened and met Harry's emerald gaze and Harry couldn't help, but choke out a sob. The boy pressed against Draco heard and turned to look and Harry's stomach dropped to his feet. It was Nott. It was Nott who had his hands all over Draco, who had his lips all over the love of his life. Nott. _

_Harry felt bile rising in his throat as he started to back away from the scene. Draco didn't look affected by seeing him there or the tears that were falling steadily down his cheeks. Nott looked like the cat that caught the canary. Harry felt his heartbreaking as he continued to back away and he was unable to pull his eyes away. Then he found himself bumping into something solid and strong arms wrapped around his waist holding him ever so close and ever so gently. He turned in the person's arms and his gaze met that of a taller person with kinder, gray eyes. The young man held him close in a protective gesture and stared steadily into his eyes. Harry felt his heart warming at the look in the young man's eyes._

_He glanced back at Draco who was staring at Harry and Cedric. His eyes were glowing molten silver with his jealousy and anger. Harry returned the stare in confusion. "Why do you care? You're snogging Nott in the middle of the night," he said aloud, his voice breaking the silence in the corridor._

"_Because you're __**my **__boyfriend, Harry," he replied in a biting tone._

"_Really? Well, you should have thought about that before you started snogging Nott. We're done Draco. I can't take this anymore," Harry said sadly._

"_Take what Harry?" Draco demanded, stepping away from Nott._

"_Your possessiveness. I'm not your possession and I'm tired of being treated like one. You can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. We're done," Harry explained._

_Draco stared at him, seething. "Fine. Never again, Harry. Never again," he promised. He glared at Cedric and turned around, stalking away. Harry watched him go and then when he turned again to look up at Cedric, he burst into tears. Cedric pulled him close and held him while he cried._

"_Don't worry, Harry. I'll never leave you," Cedric promised._

Harry jolted awake, his face wet with the tears he had been shedding in his dream. He wiped his eyes furiously, trying to control the tears and his breathing. He had to get out of the room. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't care. He had to get out. He pulled back the curtains on his bed and noticed that it was starting to lighten outside. He slipped his invisibility cloak out of his trunk and pulled a jumper and a pair of shoes on before he made his way quietly to the door.

As soon as he left the Gryffindor common room he donned his cloak and spelled his sneakers silent as he began running down the corridors. He didn't want to stop for he was afraid that he would happen across his dream. It was too real and too vivid. He didn't stop running until he was standing at the edge of the Black Lake. He was breathing heavily and still crying. _What is happening to me?_ He thought. He threw his cloak off and wandered over underneath a shady tree. It was a bit chilly down there, but Harry didn't care. He just couldn't shake the dream from his mind.

He buried his face in his hands and continued to sob. It was still very early and he didn't expect anyone to be out at this hour. He was surprised when he felt someone sit next to him. He jumped, instinctively reaching for his wand. He looked to his right and dropped his wand hand. Cedric was sitting next to him looking at him with the same expression from his dream.

"Good morning, Harry. I don't usually like to pry, but I _know_ there is something wrong and I want you to know that I'm here to listen," Cedric said quietly.

Harry looked away, out towards the lake. He really wanted to tell Cedric what was going on with him, but he was afraid that he'd think he was crazy. He sighed, throwing caution to the wind. "You're right, there is something wrong. There are a lot of things wrong," Harry whispered.

Cedric reached out and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm listening," he replied. Harry smiled and Cedric knew enough to let go of his hand in order to not make Harry uncomfortable.

"I've been having these dreams about Voldemort. I see him doing things, talking to people and I think he's up to something. My scar always hurts after I've had a dream involving him and before it signaled that he was up to something. When the whole Quidditch World Cup thing happened it made me think that he really is planning something. I feel like I'm cracking up, you know?" Harry explained. He ran his hand through his hair and exhaled as he leaned back against the tree.

Cedric sat back as well and glanced out at the water. "Is that why you were crying? You had another dream about him?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No, my dream was entirely different. It dealt with another fear of mine," he replied.

"What is this other fear?" Cedric asked.

Harry sighed. "That Draco is going to cheat on me or he's going to break up with me or something like that."

Cedric lifted an eyebrow at Harry. "Would he really cheat on you? I mean, I barely know him, but I can see it in his eyes. The way he looks at you is nothing I've ever seen, especially at your age. Draco loves you more than I think you know. I wouldn't worry about him cheating on you or breaking up with you for that matter," he assured him.

Harry smiled at him. He was right. Draco did love him and he loved Draco. Nothing could come between them. Except for Nott. "Yeah, you're probably right. But I think Nott has other plans in mind," Harry muttered.

Cedric nodded knowingly. "I'm not really a big fan of that kid. He's so arrogant and rude. I don't blame you for worrying about him, but don't you think Draco sees that and knows better than to get involved on any level with him?"

Harry shrugged. "It hasn't stopped him before."

"Well, he may surprise you this time. Just don't worry about something that probably won't ever happen and if it does, Harry, I'm here for you. I want to be your friend and I like you a lot and I don't want to see you hurt," Cedric muttered. He blushed slightly at his confession.

Harry looked up at him with wide eyes. "You like me?"

Cedric shrugged and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "Well, yeah, but I know you're with Draco and I won't get in the way of that. I'd rather be your friend than nothing at all. Listen, um, we should probably head back. I'm sure that breakfast is starting soon and you don't want to miss out. Besides it looks like you might need to go back to your dorm and change," Cedric responded with a wink.

Harry glanced down at his pajama bottoms and blushed. His pants were a dark red while he's jumper was a bright green. He looked like an awkward Christmas tree ornament or a confused Gryffindor/Slytherin. Yeah, he definitely needed to change. Cedric stood and extended his hand for Harry to take. He did and was pulled up by Cedric. He tripped over a root and ended up falling into Cedric's arms. Cedric caught him easily and Harry was reminded of the part of his dream where Cedric's arms were around him. He looked up at him with startled eyes. Cedric was staring back at him. They stood there awkwardly with their faces closer than they should be. Cedric bit his lip, fighting the urge to lean forward and kiss Harry in a way that he had only dreamt about. His Hufflepuff tendencies got in the way and he leaned back, righting Harry at once.

"Watch out for that root," Cedric said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Oh, um, I forgot to ask, what are you doing out here this early?" he asked.

Cedric chuckled, pleased that Harry just skipped right over their awkward moment. Harry looked up at him in confusion. "Sorry, uh, I was running. I run every morning and since I'm putting my name in for the Hogwarts champion I want to make sure that my body is in great shape for it just in case I get picked. I am making sure I get plenty of time in," he explained.

Harry nodded. They continued up to the castle, talking about the Triwizard tournament and about other random things. When they walked into the castle they could hear several students chattering away in the Great Hall. Harry hadn't realized that they'd been out there so long. It sounded like a majority of the students were in there already. Cedric walked in behind Harry, his hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. Before they broke off to their respective tables Cedric turned to him.

"Remember what I said, okay? I'm here for you no matter what," he reminded.

"Thanks, Cedric. I appreciate it," Harry replied genuinely. Cedric squeezed his shoulder and walked away towards his table. Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco looking at him in a peculiar way. He felt his stomach turn as his dream came to the front of his mind. He waved quickly to Draco before he turned and walked over to his table. Hermione and Ron were looking up at him worriedly.

"Harry, where were you?" Ron asked as Harry took a seat across from him.

"I had a bad dream and had to get out of the castle so I went down to the lake," Harry replied as he dished up some food.

"With Cedric?" Hermione asked curiously.

Harry blushed slightly. "No, not really. He saw me down there and came to see if I was okay. I told him about my dreams and surprisingly he didn't think I was crazy," he answered.

"That's because you're not crazy, Harry. Cedric seems very nice," Hermione commented.

"He is really nice and I think he's going to be a good friend," Harry replied.

"Well, I don't think Draco agrees with that, mate," Ron muttered as he gestured towards Draco. He was standing next to Cedric looking as if he was having a heated, one sided argument with him. Harry sighed and stood. Hermione reached out and grabbed his arm. She shook her head and Harry sat back down, but kept his eyes on the pair. Cedric was saying something to Draco that changed his expression from anger to worry. He caught Draco glancing over at him and nodding at the same time at Cedric.

After a few more words between the two, Draco walked away, towards Harry. Harry glanced over at Cedric who gave him a small smile and returned to his meal. Draco stopped behind Ron and Hermione and looked at Harry with concern.

"Harry, can we talk?" he asked quietly.

Harry gulped and nodded. He stood up and walked towards the Great Hall doors with Draco right behind. They walked to the opposite side and stepped into a small alcove.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked him.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked.

Harry looked at him in confusion. He assumed that Cedric had told him, but maybe their argument had been about something else. "I had a bad dream and had to get out of the castle. I went down to the lake and ran into Cedric down there. Didn't he tell you this already?"

Draco bit his lip. "Yeah, he did. He also told me about the dream you had, about me," he muttered.

Harry blushed. _Why would Cedric do that? What kind of friend reveals something like that? _"Why did he tell you that?"

"Well, I demanded to know what he was doing with you and why you were still in your pajamas and he told me it was none of my business and that if you wanted to tell me you would. That made me mad so I threatened to hex him unless he told me what he was doing with you. He still wouldn't budge, but told me that you had been crying when he saw you. I guess that sobered me up a bit because I wasn't so angry anymore. I just wanted to know what was wrong with you then. I begged for him to tell me what happened and all he said is that you had a dream about me and that it wasn't good. What did you dream?" Draco explained.

Harry sighed, pleased that Cedric didn't reveal anything to Draco. He really was a good person and friend. "I dreamt that you and Nott were snogging and I caught you and you didn't care," Harry whispered. He looked down, ashamed, Cedric's words replaying in his mind.

Draco took a step back and sucked in a breath. He wasn't expecting that kind of dream. He figured it might be something like him turning over to the dark side or breaking up with him, but not snogging Nott and not caring whatsoever that he hurt Harry. He reached out and pulled Harry close to him. He kissed the top of his head and held him close. He felt Harry shaking slightly in his hold and he knew that he was getting choked up again. "Shh, you have nothing to worry about. I would never do that to you, Harry, ever. Please don't get upset," Draco pleaded.

Harry stepped back and nodded. He didn't understand really why he was so emotional. Crying is what girls did, not boys when they were upset about their boyfriend or girlfriend. He wiped his eyes and looked up at Draco. "I know, Draco. Cedric told me that too," Harry replied.

"What did Diggory say?" Draco questioned, curiosity temporarily taking over his concern for Harry.

"He said that you wouldn't do that to me. He sees it in your eyes. The way you look at me. He knows that you love me and only want to be with me," Harry responded.

Draco grinned. "Maybe Diggory isn't so dumb after all," he mused. Harry swatted his arm and rolled his eyes. Draco chuckled and pulled him into his arms again. He placed one hand beneath Harry's chin, tilting his face up towards his own. "Diggory is right you know? I love you, Harry, and I would never do something like that to you, let alone with Nott. You're the one I want to be with and that's never going to change. Please stop worrying about it," Draco continued.

"Draco, we're fourteen years old, things could change you know," Harry pointed out.

Draco shook his head and set his jaw. "I know they can, but I'm telling you that they won't, between us. We've been best friends for thirteen years and I can't imagine spending any part of my life without you in it. I don't care that we are so young. Its how I feel so please, stop worrying," he reiterated.

Harry searched his eyes, but as always he only saw sincerity there. He nodded his consent and leaned up to capture Draco's lips in a sweet kiss.

"Now, love, class starts soon and I don't think you want to go to class looking like you do. Although, the look is very becoming on you," Draco teased. Harry blushed and looked down at his attire. He grinned and reached up again to capture Draco's lips once again.

"I'll see you in class. I love you," Harry whispered. He kissed him one last time before slipping out of the alcove.

"I love you too," Draco responded quietly. He watched as Harry smiled again at him and went for the stairs.

"Mr. Potter? Your schedule," Professor McGonagall called, stopping Harry midway up the steps. He turned and came back down taking it from her. "And might I suggest you get your uniform on. I don't recall it being pajama day," she chastised in a teasing tone. Harry blushed again and took his schedule. He sent one more fleeting look at Draco and then quickly ran up the stairs. Professor McGonagall turned to face Draco with a stern look.

"Mr. Malfoy, everything going well between you and Mr. Potter?" she asked.

Draco bit his lip nervously, a habit he picked up from Harry. "Yes. We're just having the typical teenage drama. We fixed it though. Thank you for asking," he replied respectfully. She studied him for a moment and decided that his answer was acceptable enough. She gave him a curt nod before turning and walking back into the Great Hall. Draco sighed and sagged against the wall.

"You lie so well, Malfoy," Nott said from the shadows.

Draco felt his body jump in reaction to Nott's voice, but he covered it quickly and schooled his features into an indifferent mask. "I don't believe I was lying about anything," Draco replied.

Nott chuckled and stepped closer to him. He was definitely invading Draco's personal space and Draco had to fight the urge to take several steps back even though he couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to. "I heard what Potter told you. That dream of his is rather intriguing. He's got quite the imagination. I must admit that I like the sound of his dream," Nott whispered suggestively. He was close enough now that Draco could feel his breath ghosting across his face. He gulped nervously.

"Well, it's never going to happen so I think you should forget about it," Draco stammered.

Nott took a half step back and smirked. "Never say never, Malfoy. It'll get you into trouble," he said, his voice becoming huskier. He ran his hand ever so lightly down Draco's arm and grinned again. Draco jerked his arm back. Nott chuckled and turned leaving Draco to deal with his pounding heart. Draco looked up and his eyes met another set of gray eyes. Cedric was standing at the staircase looking over at him. His jaw was set and Draco could tell that he was angry and misinterpreting what he saw.

"Diggory, wait!" Draco called. Cedric had shaken his head and started to ascend the stairs quickly.

Cedric shook his head again and continued jogging up the steps. Draco caught up to him and spun him around to look at him. "It's not what it looked like," Draco said breathlessly. Draco chastised himself for saying something so guilty.

"Enlighten me then. What was I just witness to?" Cedric asked his voice icy.

Draco gulped. "Nott overheard the dream that Harry had and took it upon himself to tell me that it could happen," he explained quickly.

"Did you deny it?" Cedric asked.

"Yes, of course I did. I said it would never happen. I wouldn't do that to Harry," Draco claimed.

Cedric studied him. "Just so you know, if you hurt a hair on Harry's head, I will make you wish you never had. I will also tell you this, I like Harry a lot and I will not hesitate to be there for him in any form if you screw this up," Cedric promised. He turned quickly and walked away leaving Draco to stand there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Draco shook his head and then sagged his shoulders. The first morning at Hogwarts was not turning out to be a good one. He turned around and went back down the stairs. He didn't notice the shock of red hair or the bushy brunette that were hiding in the shadows, listening to the whole conversation.

**XXXX**

Harry walked into Defense Against the Dark Arts just as the bell rang. He slid into a seat between Hermione and Ron. They exchanged a look that didn't go missed by Harry. He mouthed 'what?' to them, but they both just shook their heads and focused to the front. Harry glanced over at Draco who was sitting next to Blaise and Pansy. Draco didn't turn back to look at him and he looked distracted. Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron again, but they both avoided his gaze. He slunk down in his seat and glared ahead with his arms crossed.

The whole class was on edge. They knew that the new DADA professor was the legendary auror, Mad Eye Moody. They had seen a brief glimpse of him the night before at the feast, but most of the students had been too hyped up about the Triwizard tournament that they didn't really pay much attention to him.

Soon the classroom door slammed open and the shades were thrown down and the room was bathed in darkness. Harry went for his wand as did Ron and Hermione. Draco was reaching for his own, his eyes on Harry. They maintained eye contact as they listened to the sounds within the room.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts. Can we learn defense before we know the offense?" a gruff voice said from the doorway. An unsteady footfall was heard moving throughout the classroom. It started out quiet to Harry, but then it grew louder as it moved closer to where he was. He watched as the vague shape of a large man was seen coming out of the darkness. Everyone's wands slowly lowered and were put away as their attention fell on the gruff man before them.

The lights slowly turned on, but were kept at a low setting creating an eerie atmosphere. "Can we learn defense before we know the offense?" the man asked again.

Hermione was bouncing in her seat wanting to answer the question. She raised her hand quickly and waved it impatiently. Mad Eye Moody's roving right eye was moving round and round while his other eye settled on Hermione. He raised a hand in gesture for her to answer the question.

"It is important to know what spells the enemy may use in order for us to properly defend ourselves, sir," she said in a shaky voice.

"Very good, Ms.?" he asked.

"Granger, sir," Hermione replied in a quavering voice.

*****"Yes, Ms. Granger, that is correct. Can anyone tell me what curses are the most heavily punished?" Moody asked.

Several hands shot into the air. He looked around and settled on Ron first. "Uh, I've heard my dad talk about one… the Imperius curse," Ron responded quietly.

Moody nodded, his grizzly gray hair shaking with the movement. "Ah yes, he would be quite familiar with that one wouldn't he? Caused a lot of problems awhile back," Moody agreed. He reached behind his desk and pulled out three jars. Each had one black spider inside. Ron cringed and pushed back from the table ever so slightly. Harry patted his arm in assurance, but kept his attention on Moody.

Moody placed the spider on his palm for the whole class to see. "_Imperio!_" he said loudly. The spider began moving around in ways that a normal spider would never move. It was doing cartwheels, somersaults, and even started dancing on two legs in a tap dance. The class erupted in laughter at the way the spider looked, everyone except Moody. "You find this funny?" he asked in his gravelly voice.

The class instantly grew silent. "Would you like someone to have _complete _control over you? Make you do things that you don't want to do? Jump from a cliff or a tower? Walk into the Black Lake and drown yourself? That's what could happen to you. This curse can be fought off, but it takes a certain kind of person and skill to fight it. It caused a big mess back in the day. It was hard to sort through who was really under the curse or who was acting on their own free will," Moody explained. His roving eye continued to spin around, but his good eye fell on Nott and a few other choice Slytherins. They all slunk down a bit in their seats. "Another one? Anyone?" he asked.

Harry looked around and was surprised to see Neville's hand going up in the air. He very rarely drew attention to himself especially in this class. Moody looked at him in surprise and gestured for him to answer. "Um, another is the Cruciatus curse," Neville answered quietly, but clearly. Moody nodded. He reached in and pulled out another spider. He set it on his desk. It stood there frozen, unable to move out of fear Harry guessed.

Moody flicked his wand and the spider grew in size to be about the size of a small dinner plate. Ron gasped and pushed back as far as he could go. He did not like spiders. "_Crucio!_" Moody said. The spider seized and its legs folded in on itself and it began jerking silently. Harry stared in horror at it and a quick glance around the room showed that he wasn't the only one who was horrified. Even Nott and his goons looked scared out of their minds.

"Stop!" Hermione cried. Her eyes weren't on the spider, but on Neville who looked like he was about ready to pass out. Moody cut off the spell, shrinking the spider back to its normal size and returning it to its jar. It was still jerking even though the spell had been lifted.

"Pain. You don't need anything else to torture someone as long as you know this curse. Any others?" Moody asked.

Hermione raised her hand shakily. Moody quirked one of his eyebrows making his scars scrunch up grotesquely. "_Avada Kedavra_," she whispered.

The class gasped at her words. Harry sat at rapt attention unsure of what he was going to see. Moody reached in and pulled the last spider out. It was struggling as if it knew what was coming. He set it down and it began scuttling across the desk. "_Avada Kedavra!_" Moody yelled. A jet of green light flew from his wand and a sound of rushing wind was heard as the curse sailed through the air. It hit the spider and in an instant it stopped and flipped over to its back, dead. There was no mark. It looked as if it was simply sleeping, but everyone knew that it was dead. The whole class sat in silence and Harry gulped.

"The Killing curse. Only one person has ever survived and he is sitting right here within this classroom," Moody muttered. Both his eyes fell on Harry and Harry felt himself blushing deeply. He stared straight ahead, avoiding everyone's gaze. He had now seen with his own two eyes what had happened to his parents. He felt everyone's eyes on him and with a quick glance he saw a concerned look on Draco's face. He turned away and continued staring straight ahead.

Moody lifted his gaze and focused on the class again. "Again, I show you these so you know what to expect. You must have CONSTANT VIGILLANCE!" he yelled. "Get out your quills and write this…" he trailed off as he placed the information needed on the board.*****

After the lesson, the class left, talking excitedly with one another. Draco sidled up next to Harry and put his arm around him. "You alright?" he whispered.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, I mean, I had to see it right. Puts things in perspective," Harry replied quietly. He glanced ahead and saw Neville standing alone, staring absently down the hallway. Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Ron approached him.

*****"Neville, are you alright?" Hermione asked kindly.

"Huh? Oh, right, um, yeah, no, I'm totally fine," Neville responded distractedly.

"Are you sure? You seemed pretty shaken up in there," Draco added.

Neville looked at him with wide eyes. "No, it's cool. Um, anyone else hungry?"

The other four exchanged looks with one another. They heard the clumping footsteps of Professor Moody coming towards them and they all turned with a slight fear to look at him.

"Longbottom, how about some tea?" Moody offered.

Neville looked at everyone else as if begging for them to give him an out. None of them could form words to help him out.

"Come along, Longbottom. I've got some books that might interest you. Alright, Potter?" he asked turning to look at Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry said confidently.

Moody nodded and gestured for Neville to follow him. Neville exchanged looks with the others again and followed behind him. The group separated to their prospective classes. This was already proving to be another interesting year.*****

**XXXX**

*****The month passed at a mostly uneventful pace. Professor Moody had used the Imperius curse on Harry's class one day. Some of his classmates did some ridiculous stuff while under the curse such as Dean Thomas jumped around the room singing a song. Lavender Brown acted like she were a squirrel and Neville managed some amazing gymnastics moves that he would never be able to do without the curse.

Out of the whole class, Harry was the only one who was able to fight off the curse. He ended up hurting himself because his mind and body didn't quite agree on what he was going to do. He ended up crashing into a desk. Nott laughed his arse off and Draco had to be held back from hexing the git. Harry was pretty happy with himself for being able to fight it off. His boyfriend was quite pleased with him as well.*****

Harry and Draco had actually made it through September and most of October without a hitch. They were getting along well. Harry wasn't having any more dreams about Draco cheating and aside from his scar hurting; he wasn't having any more dreams about Voldemort. He was feeling pretty happy about things. Things had progressed more between him and Draco in the physical department as well, but nothing more then lots of heavy petting and frotting together. They were in no rush.

Cedric continued to be there for Harry even though he wasn't really having a hard time anymore. Harry felt like something had happened between Cedric and Draco at one point because Draco was being surprisingly nice to him. Harry didn't ask because he didn't want to know.

Nott had been up to his usual antics, but it appeared that he wasn't planning on trying to reel Draco in again. Each day that passed, that Draco was still with him, made Harry feel even better about the situation. For once, Draco wasn't pulling away from him. He couldn't be any happier. Soon it was the last week of October and it was announced that the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving on October 30.

**XXXX**

_October 30, 1994_

Classes were let out early so that the Hogwarts students could greet the delegates from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. At promptly six in the evening Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron, along with the rest of Hogwarts' students and staff, were waiting in the crisp, cold evening for them to show up.

Draco and Hermione were bouncing on their toes whether from excitement or the cold, Harry wasn't sure. Draco was gripping his hand as he scanned the sky, water, and gates intermittently. Harry chuckled to himself, which prompted Draco to turn and look at him in question. "What?" he asked.

"Excited a bit?" Harry asked.

Draco shook his head and lifted his chin in an arrogant manner. "No, of course not. Just curious is all," he replied.

*****Harry chuckled and leaned over pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. Draco blushed knowing that he didn't fool Harry. Before any more could be said though, there was a familiar sound moving through the air. It sounded like wings flapping, like an owl, but this sounded much larger. Everyone's attention turned to the sky and out of the darkness came a dark shape. Instinctively everyone took a few steps back, some stepping on the person behind them. They each watched in awe as a large, powder blue, horse-drawn carriage flew over the tops of the trees. It was flown by gleaming white palominos that were each the size of an elephant. Harry's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he took in the sight. When the carriage landed, the door opened, and the largest person he had ever seen, aside from Hagrid, stepped out of the carriage. It was a woman dressed head to toe in black satin. Harry heard several gulps from those around him.

He watched as she addressed Dumbledore kindly. She then gestured behind her as her students hopped out of the carriage. There were about twelve students both girls and boys. They all shivered when they stepped out and Harry could only imagine how cold they must be in their silky robes with no cloaks over them. He watched as the group entered the castle and then he returned his gaze to the grounds.

"Where do you think the next group is coming from?" Ron questioned.

"They'll probably fly in on large, black, winged beasts or something," Neville muttered.

"Look!" someone cried out. Everyone turned to see where the person was looking and a majority of the eyes settled on the Black Lake. It's normally still surface was bubbling as if it were on a burner and beginning to boil. Harry peeked around the students in front of him, trying to get a good view of what was happening in the lake. He watched as a dark, log type thing started to emerge from the water. Harry looked at it trying to figure out just what it was going to be.

"It's a mast!" Ron whispered loudly.

Sure enough the log thing grew taller and taller and it was attached to a large boat that resembled a Viking ship. Harry stared in awe as the people on the boat started getting off. He watched as the Headmaster of Durmstrang addressed Dumbledore. Harry felt his scar tingle as he looked at the man. He reached up to touch it. Draco turned to glance at him not missing the gesture. He reached out and took Harry's hand and gave him a questioning look. Harry shook his head and looked back at the man, absently rubbing his scar.

They all watched as the Durmstrang students walked into the castle. Ron punched Harry in the arm and pointed. Harry knew what he was pointing about. One of the students was Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. Ron was bouncing on his toes excitedly.*****

"That's Krum! Oh, my, gosh, I can't believe he's here!" Ron exclaimed, sounding like a young girl with a crush.

Harry and Draco buried their faces against each other, snickering at him. Ron didn't notice. He was too busy trying to get close to Krum. They all followed in after the Durmstrang students. Draco went off to the Slytherin table while Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to the Gryffindor table. Soon the other students came in. Beauxbatons took a seat with the Ravenclaws and Durmstrang with the Slytherins. Ron was put out that Draco got to be around Krum and glowered over at him. Draco merely shrugged and sent Harry a wink which made Harry start laughing again.

*****Finally the staff filed in and Dumbledore stood. "Welcome, welcome guests! I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. For Hogwarts students this is Madame Maxime and Professor Karkaroff, Headmasters of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. We are all pleased to have you here. Now, I would also like to introduce Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. They complete the panel of judges for the Triwizard tournament. Now, Mr. Filch, if you will please bring in the casket," Dumbledore introduced.

Harry and Ron exchanged frightened looks. _Why would Dumbledore be bringing in a casket_? They both wondered. They watched as a rather old looking wooden box with jewels was brought in and placed in front of Dumbledore. He tapped the box three times with his wand and the box slowly opened. He pulled out a large, simple looking, wooden cup. The group of students ooed and ahhed at the blue-white flames that were filling the cup and shooting up at the top. Dumbledore set it down carefully and addressed the group again.

"Anyone wishing to put their name in to be their schools champion must simply write their name on a piece of parchment and place it in the goblet. Tomorrow evening at this exact time the goblet will choose the three champions that it deems worthy for the Triwizard tournament. I will remind you that there will be measures in place to prevent hoodwinking of the Goblet of Fire including an age line. I suggest that none of you try to trick it or there just may be dire consequences," Dumbledore warned a twinkle in his eye. He was looking over at the Weasley twins who were looking anywhere but at Dumbledore. He clapped his hands to gain the attention of the group once again for they had begun murmuring quietly amongst themselves.

"I will also remind you that putting your name in must be a well thought out decision. Once you've been chosen there is no changing your mind. You will have to see the tournament through to the end. Please make sure you think thoroughly about this decision. I think that is all for tonight. Good night, everyone!" Dumbledore concluded with a jovial wave.*****

Everyone went back to chattering away. The twins were muttering about the age line and were already plotting ways to get past it. Ron was scanning the crowd for Krum while Hermione and Harry walked along with the rest of the Gryffindors. Draco slipped away from the Slytherins and sidled up to Harry stealing a quick kiss from him. He glanced over at Ron and chuckled.

"Krum is a man of few words, Ron," Draco told him.

Ron looked over at him distractedly and then as if understanding what he was saying he jerked his head back towards him. "You talked to him?!" he exclaimed.

"A little. He's a bit hard to understand. I tried to see if he would be interested in a seeker's game, but he didn't really say much. He might just be a dunderhead," Draco mused. He glanced over at Harry and Hermione who were both snickering behind their hands.

Ron's face reddened and he glared over at Draco. "Maybe he just didn't like you?" he suggested angrily.

Draco shrugged and started to chuckle. Ron huffed and stomped away allowing the other three to burst out in laughter. Harry and Draco said their goodbyes before heading off to their prospective dorms. They were all very eager to see who was picked for each school's champion.

**XXXX**

The next morning came earlier than Harry would have liked, but he couldn't get back to sleep even if it was Saturday. He threw the covers off in annoyance and climbed out of bed. He decided that a walk on the grounds would be nice today and quickly dressed and donned his cloak and scarf before heading out.

It was a very cool and crisp morning, but the sun was shining brilliantly and there was a light breeze rustling the colorful fall leaves. Harry loved this time of year. He loved the way the leaves changed colors naturally and the way the air smelt. It was always beautiful this time of year. Harry walked down to the lake, the frozen grass crunching under his steps. When he got to the lake he noticed the Durmstrang boat tethered to a tree near the shore. Harry wondered if they slept on the boat or down in the dungeons with the Slytherins. He'd have to ask Draco at breakfast.

"Checking out the competition?" Cedric asked as he stepped up next to Harry.

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Nah, I was just out for a walk."

"Another bad dream?" Cedric asked in concern.

Harry shook his head. "No, no dream. I just woke up early on a Saturday if you can believe that. Out for a run?" he replied as he looked sideways at him. Harry hadn't really noticed how handsome he was since they had begun talking more and more. He seemed to have muscled up some more with his daily running and his features looked far more chiseled than they had before. Harry realized that if he weren't madly in love with Draco that he would definitely not mind getting to know Cedric on a more personal level. He blushed at the thought and turned away.

Cedric didn't miss Harry's study of him, but of course chose not to mention it. "Of course. I put my name in last night," Cedric admitted.

Harry looked up at him in surprise. He hadn't really thought about Cedric putting his name in to be a champion in quite some time. He felt a slight twinge of worry at that. "Are you sure about that, Cedric?" he asked.

He nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. I gave it a lot of thought and my housemates encouraged me to pursue it. Besides, there's a big chance I might not get picked anyway. Why do you question it?"

Harry shrugged. "Well, it's just, you know, you can't back out if you get picked and what if you find that the tasks are extremely dangerous and well there is no way you can get out of it," he stammered.

Cedric grinned. "Are you saying you're worried about me?" he half teased.

Harry scoffed and then blushed. He could never lie to Cedric. "Yeah, I mean you're my friend and I would hate for something to happen to you," he replied shyly.

Cedric's grin broadened and he pulled Harry into a hug. Harry was surprised because he had never been so open about things like this. He returned the hug unsurely and when Cedric stepped back he was blushing beneath his grin. "Sorry, that uh, well, that means a lot, Harry. Thank you," Cedric muttered.

Harry blushed as well and shrugged. "You're welcome. Do you think breakfast is ready?"

"Yeah. Let's head up," Cedric replied. They both turned and started heading up to the castle. Neither one noticed that a certain sneaky, brunette Slytherin was hiding near by, taking pictures of their close moment.

**XXXX**

*****The day progressed nicely. Everyone was buzzing about who they thought the champion for Hogwarts would be. Most were certain that Cedric would be picked. Hearing it all day made Harry worry all the more about his new friend. By dinner time that night, Harry swore his nerves were shot. Not just because of Cedric, but he felt something hanging over his head about the day. He had seen Fred and George try and trick the goblet by drinking an aging potion. They thought they had been successful until they were suddenly thrown from the ring around the goblet and they grew long, gray beards and their hair turned gray as well. Harry laughed with everyone else, but it only lasted for so long before the foreboding feeling came back.

Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and anxiously awaited the goblet results. He glanced over at Draco who was being bothered by Nott. He watched as Nott waved several papers in front of him. They looked like pictures. Draco waved him off at first and then one of them caught his eye and he snatched it from his hands. He stared at the picture, tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Nott was showing him a picture of an embracing Harry and Cedric. Harry watched him in confusion wondering what was upsetting him so much. When Draco looked up and met his anxious gaze, Harry's stomach dropped and his heart rate sped up. Draco looked absolutely broken at that moment.

He watched as Draco shoved away from the table and started heading for the Great Hall doors. Before he could get any further though the doors opened and the staff entered, Dumbledore in the front, carrying the Goblet of Fire. Snape gave Draco a questioning look, but Draco just shook his head and stood against the wall waiting for the announcements.

"Good evening students and guests! I'm sure you have all anxiously been waiting for the news as to whom our champions will be. I'm here to tell you that it is time to find out who they are. When your name is called you will walk through this door over here for further instructions and then we will start dinner. Please wait patiently while the goblet gets ready to choose," Dumbledore called. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting.

Dumbledore flicked his wand and the lights in the hall dimmed giving an ominous feeling. Harry felt chills running up his spine either about the pain he saw in Draco's eyes or the darkness of the room. Dumbledore flicked his wand at the goblet. Within a few seconds the goblet fire turned red and a piece of parchment shot out of the flames and landed in Dumbledore's hand. He held the parchment up to the light of the goblet and smiled.

"The champion for Durmstrang is, Viktor Krum!" he announced. The hall erupted in cheers and applause and Ron was grinning foolishly.

Another flame shot up giving Dumbledore another piece of paper. He followed the same actions as the time before and read the parchment aloud. "The champion for Beauxbatons is, Fleur Delacour!" he yelled. The audience applauded once again and Harry nudged Ron because it was the girl that had made Ron go all goo goo eyes the night before during dinner.

Once she disappeared the hall became extremely quiet. It was time to announce who the Hogwarts champion was. The goblet turned red and shot up sparks in the air and another parchment came floating out. Dumbledore grabbed it and scanned it. He smiled again and turned to the audience. "And finally, the Hogwarts champion is, Cedric Diggory!" he announced joyfully. Harry felt his stomach drop. He knew it was coming, but it still surprised him. He watched as Cedric was congratulated by his housemates and met with a joyous applause from his fellow classmates. He looked over at Harry and gave him a brilliant smile which Harry couldn't help but return. Once Cedric disappeared into the chamber, Harry glanced over at Draco. He was staring at Harry with the most tortured expression he had ever seen on him.

Dumbledore was talking joyfully about the champions, but Harry paid no mind. He was too distracted by the look on Draco's face. He hardly noticed when the room became silent once again. No one was speaking. It was like it was just him and Draco in the hall staring at each other and then suddenly Draco's face changed and he jerked his head towards Dumbledore a look of pure fear on his face. Harry turned to look as well and realized that everyone in the hall had their eyes on him. He subconsciously felt his face for something that would attract attention, but felt nothing. He looked at the shocked expression on Ron's face and the frightful expression on Hermione's. His eyes settled on Dumbledore again and he noticed then that he was holding another piece of parchment and suddenly he knew just what the foreboding feeling had been for.

"The fourth champion is, Harry Potter," Dumbledore said quietly.*****


	8. Fourth Year Part 2

**A/N: So it's been almost two years since I updated this story. I had most of this chapter already written, but I'm guessing I got distracted with teaching, writing a new story, and life in general. I reread this story and thought to myself that I wanted to know how it ends (even though I already do) and decided that I should finish it. Fourth year is going to be the longest of chapters in years because there is so much going on. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story/chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Fourth Year Part 2**

Harry's eyes widened in shock. _There must be some mistake. I didn't put my name in the goblet! I don't want this. What is going on?_ His thoughts came in rapid fire as he tried to figure out what was happening. He turned to look at Draco who was staring back at him fearfully. His arms were dangling at his sides, the pictures held limply in his hand.

"Harry Potter! Come up here please," Dumbledore demanded, his eyes no longer twinkling. Harry glanced over at him and then at Ron and Hermione. They were both staring at him in surprise. He slowly stood and started walking towards Dumbledore. It seemed to take forever and he felt everyone's eyes on him the entire way up there. He stopped in front of Dumbledore and looked up at him. "Through that door, please," Dumbledore muttered as he gestured towards the door that the others had gone through.

Harry nodded and walked towards the door. He felt like he was going to throw up. He had no idea what happened. When he walked into the room Fleur and Viktor looked up first. Cedric was staring into the fire having not heard the door open.

"Do you 'ave a message?" Fleur asked in heavily accented English. Harry stared at them both shaking his head. Cedric turned to look at the sound of Fleur's voice and his eyes fell on Harry. He smiled at first and then looked confused. He stepped towards Harry.

"What are you doing in here, Harry?" he asked.

Before Harry could answer the door burst open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Madame Maxime, and Professor Karkaroff bustled in looking upset in different ways. Dumbledore seized Harry's shoulder and looked down at him fearfully.

"Did you put your name in the goblet?" he demanded.

Harry shook his head. "No."

"Did you have an older student do it for you?" McGonagall questioned.

Harry glanced over at her and shook his head again. "No, I didn't."

"He is obviously lying!" Professor Karkaroff exclaimed.

"I did not realize that there vould be two 'ogwarts champions," Madame Maxime said angrily.

"Professor, I didn't have anyone put my name in. I swear," Harry pleaded, his voice small compared to the others in the room. Dumbledore released him and stepped back looking at him in concern. Mr. Crouch and Bagman walked in. Bagman looked excited and Crouch looked sick and angry.

"Excellent! How'd you do it boy?" Bagman announced excitedly.

Harry shook his head, but didn't speak.

"It is obvious that Potter had someone else do it," Snape muttered. Harry shot his gaze over to him in shock. Snape had always been nice to him and it didn't make sense for him to be like this. Snape merely sneered at Harry and looked away.

"Now, Severus, Mr. Potter said that he didn't do it nor ask anyone to do it," Dumbledore reminded him. Snape rolled his eyes and continued to look away.

"Of course Potter didn't do it! He wouldn't be crazy enough to go into this tournament without the skills of the older students!" Moody called as he hobbled into the room.

"Well, then how do you think his name got in the goblet?" demanded Karkaroff.

Moody turned his good eye on him and then his other roved around looking at everyone. "Someone put it in there obviously," Moody replied.

"Obviously," Karkaroff said disdainfully.

"Why would someone put Mr. Potter's name in, unless he told them to do it?" McGonagall questioned.

"It's obvious, Minerva. They want Potter to be in the tournament for reasons that are plain to see," Moody responded cryptically.

Harry stared at him wondering what in the world he was talking about. He wasn't the only one. "Such as?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Either to hurt him or kill him," Moody responded calmly.

There was a collective gasp throughout the room and Harry felt his knees go weak as the words settled in. He knew that had to be why. Someone wanted him dead. That someone was Voldemort, but how he wondered. He glanced around and noticed that Karkaroff was looking at him in a very unnerving way. He watched as he twitched his left arm and lightly brushed against it. Harry gulped and turned away. He didn't think he was going to be able to stand much longer.

"Professor Moody, how awful!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed.

"Kid has to know. Why else would they put his name in?" Moody demanded.

"Alastor, Minerva, that's enough. Barty, what are we going to do about this?" Dumbledore cut in, addressing Mr. Crouch.

Mr. Crouch stepped out of the shadows and looked gravely down at Harry. "The rules state he must compete, so he will," he replied.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked up at Dumbledore as if begging him to change Mr. Crouch's mind. Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "There is nothing we can do, Harry. You must compete," he replied to Harry's fearful look.

Harry's shoulders sagged and he nodded. He wished for one year to just have a normal school year. It was obvious that he shouldn't make wishes nor expect his life to be normal, ever.

The group dispersed after instructions were given and Harry walked slowly out of the room and into the deserted Great Hall. Cedric jogged up next to him and reached out to grip his arm. Harry turned to look up at him, a defeated look on his face.

"Harry, did you really not put your name in?" Cedric asked quietly.

"No! I told you before that I was glad there was an age restriction! I don't want this! I want to have a normal school year for once!" Harry exclaimed. He felt tears bubbling to the surface, but he pushed them back not wanting to cry in front of Cedric again.

"Okay, I know, I believe you. Listen, maybe we can help each other or something," Cedric offered.

Harry shook his head. "You know we can't. Those are the rules. Listen, I don't want to talk about this right now. Your house is waiting to celebrate with you as I'm sure mine is. Go, enjoy your party," he said gesturing for the Great Hall doors.

Cedric studied him for a moment and then nodded reluctantly. He started to walk away and then he turned to look at him. "Harry, it'll be okay you know. We'll be in this together and even if we can't help each other, at least we aren't doing it alone," he pointed out.

Harry nodded and waved him away. Cedric nodded and returned the wave leaving Harry alone in the Great Hall. Harry hadn't thought of much since he went through the door as the fourth champion. He glanced at the spot where Draco had been standing before the announcement and sighed feeling the familiar sense of dread settling in his stomach. He guessed it would have to wait 'til tomorrow to talk to Draco about whatever was upsetting him. He let his tears begin to fall in order to hopefully get them out of his system before he returned to Gryffindor tower.

He walked slowly out of the Great Hall and stopped just outside the door when he noticed Draco leaning against the railing of the main staircase. Harry felt his tears bursting from the corners of his eyes and felt the weakness in his knees again. Draco stared at him for a moment looking hurt and confused. He was still clutching the papers that Nott had given him. Harry stared at him a moment before his emotions became too much and he walked quickly over to Draco and threw his arms around him. His tears were coming in fast succession with no end in sight. Draco reluctantly wrapped his arms around him and held him close. Harry didn't miss the reluctance and it made his stomach turn and his tears fall faster and harder.

After several minutes of crying he finally stepped away from Draco with a sheepish smile and wiped his eyes. "What have you got there?" he asked pointing to the papers that Draco was holding.

"Pictures," Draco replied quietly.

"Of what?" Harry asked his voice small and shaky.

"Of you and Cedric, together," Draco replied his voice scarily calm.

Harry looked up at him in shock, his tears momentarily forgotten. "Excuse me?" he demanded, thrusting his hand out for the pictures.

Draco handed them over and watched as Harry looked at each one, his expression becoming more furious by the second. By the last one he felt the bile in his stomach rushing violently up his throat. His hands began shaking and he dropped the pictures as his eyes settled on angry, steel colored eyes.

"Didn't realize you were being photographed, did you?" Draco asked his voice dripping with ice.

"That is not what happened," Harry replied in a shaky voice as he gestured down at the pictures.

Draco crossed his arms. "Enlighten me then, Potter," he replied.

Harry gulped at the use of his surname. The pictures showed Harry and Cedric in different stages of intimacy. There were subtle touches for the first few and then the last one showed them kissing by the lake. He knew that there was nothing, but a hug down by the lake and there was definitely no kissing. "Cedric and I were down by the lake because he ran into me down there and there was no touching like those pictures show and there was definitely no kissing. He hugged me and that's it. Where did you get those from?" Harry explained. He knew where they came from and he knew why Nott had done it. He either wanted Draco or he wanted to cause problems for them or both.

"It doesn't matter where I got them. As the expression goes, 'a picture's worth a thousand words'," Draco replied.

"Well, those pictures are wrong. None of that happened down there, Draco," Harry assured him.

"He saw it with his own eyes and has proof right here that something did happen," Draco replied angrily.

"Nott? Why don't you just say his name? I know that's who gave them to you! Dammit, Draco, I did not kiss Cedric down there. I can't believe you'd believe Nott over me, your own boyfriend, and the person you supposedly love. It's obvious, isn't it? He wants to break us up and all his other plans have not worked so why not show you 'proof' like this," Harry cried. He took several steps back from Draco and shook his head.

"Nott doesn't want us to break up. He just saw you being unfaithful and he thought I should know," Draco responded angrily.

"How would you know that Nott doesn't want us to break up?" he questioned.

"Well, we've been talking and he's been pretty nice and he's just looking out for me," Draco replied unsurely.

Harry stared at Draco in disbelief. Had he been confunded or put under the Imperius curse? His eyes weren't glazed over like the Imperius curse showed so he had no idea where this was coming from. "You've let him pull you back in again, haven't you?" Harry asked in a quiet voice.

Draco looked up in shock. "No, of course not! We're in the same dorm and we've talked. He's not pulling me back in again," Draco said adamantly.

"I can't believe this. It's happening already. I knew it was too good to last," Harry whispered. The tears were back and he shook his head trying to chase them away. He pushed past Draco and started up the stairs. "I guess I'll see you around then. Maybe next summer," Harry muttered his voice breaking. He ran the rest of the way up the stairs and to the Gryffindor tower. He could vaguely hear Draco calling his name, but he ignored it. All he wanted to do was run to his dorm and bury himself in his covers and block out the world. This was the worst day ever.

**XXXX**

_November 21, 1994_

The next day wasn't any better nor was the day after and so on. Draco tried to talk to Harry again every chance he got, but Harry avoided him. Harry was hurt beyond belief and Draco knew that it was his fault. He knew that he shouldn't have believed Nott, but the pictures were so real and Nott swore it was truth and even said he'd submit to Veritaserum to prove it. Draco took that as he was telling the truth because no one would agree to something like that unless they were telling the truth, but a part of Draco believed Harry and it was constantly pulling on his reason, but it couldn't overpower Draco's feelings of betrayal and jealousy.

Harry was aching on the inside. Not only was he extremely upset over his fight with Draco, but he was worrying himself sick over the tournament. He didn't know what to expect and he felt utterly alone. Ron was pulling away from him because he didn't quite believe that Harry hadn't put his name in the goblet and Hermione was trying to go between him and Ron, but even she was pulling away. Harry spent most of his free time down at the lake alone or occasionally with Neville who was equally out casted. He went to lessons alone and left alone. Draco tried in vain to talk to Harry, but he ignored him. He was hurt that the person that he thought truly loved and cared for him would doubt him. He barely ate and when he wrote to Sirius, his letters showed his obvious distress. Sirius threatened more than once to come and set Draco straight, but each time Harry asked him not to.

The next task was coming up quickly and Harry tried to study as much as he could of what he might need to complete the task. It was hard when he didn't even know what it was. All he knew was that he got to have his wand and that no one could help him. Also coming up was Hogsmeade weekend. The first of the year. Typically he would be very excited, but as things were going he wasn't. He knew he could count on Neville, Dean, and Seamus to go with him.

"Ready, Harry?" Neville asked as he finished lacing his shoes. Harry was sitting on his bed staring at nothing. He looked up at the sound of his name and gave Neville a small smile. Neville looked at him with concern.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry replied quietly. Neville nodded. Harry liked being around Neville because he wouldn't push.

They met Seamus and Dean down in the common room and went down to the Great Hall to wait with the rest of the students. Harry stood with the other three half listening to the story that Seamus was telling. Ron and Hermione were ahead of them with the twins and Ginny. Hermione looked back at Harry sadly, but he wasn't paying attention to her, he was listening to a familiar laugh that was coming from the back of the group. He turned his gaze to the group of Slytherins that had shown up. Draco was there with Nott and his goons. Blaise and Pansy weren't far behind either. Their eyes briefly met and Draco's softened and he looked as if he wanted to approach Harry, but Harry shook his head and turned away, fighting the tears that were coming to his eyes.

Harry tuned them out as they headed down to Hogsmeade. He didn't hear Draco laughing anymore even though it was obvious the rest of his group were. The wind was whipping around him and Harry welcomed the coolness on his face. He sensed someone walking up next to him and he turned to see Cedric. Harry had been avoiding him as well.

"Hello, Harry," he said quietly.

"Hey," Harry replied, equally quiet.

"I haven't seen you around much," Cedric commented even though he had seen Harry plenty, he just knew he was being avoided and he didn't know why.

"I've been busy trying to prepare for the first task," Harry replied.

"Oh, I see. Um, has something happened? I haven't seen you and Draco together for awhile, since the night the champions were announced," Cedric asked.

Harry shrugged. "We had a fight and we haven't spoken since," Harry replied.

"I see. What was the fight about?" Cedric questioned.

"Doesn't matter. I'll see you later," Harry replied as he steered off with Neville and the others. Cedric stopped and stared after him. He searched the group of students who were heading off in different directions looking for Draco. He didn't see him or any of his other Slytherins.

Harry walked around aimlessly not really enjoying his time there. He bought some sweets from Honeydukes and enjoyed a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. He told Neville and the others that he wanted to go down to the bookstore and they let him go. He was relieved to be alone and savored the crisp afternoon air. He walked towards the bookstore even though he didn't really want to go there. He watched the other students rushing from store to store. He looked out in the distance and noticed a man with familiar shaggy black hair walking towards him. For the first time in weeks, he smiled. It was Sirius.

He picked up his pace and when Sirius noticed him he quickened as well. Harry threw his arms around him and let out a gleeful cry. He was so relieved to see him. Sirius hugged him tight and didn't let him go for several minutes. Finally, when they stepped back from each other he leveled Harry with a deep blue gaze.

"Pup, how are you doing?" he asked sincerely.

Harry felt tears coming to his eyes and he shrugged. He rubbed his nose of the tickle of wanting to cry and wiped his eyes quickly. "Not great, but I'm hanging in there," he replied.

Sirius gave him an understanding look. "Still no change with Ron, Hermione, or Draco?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No. Ron still doesn't believe me and has been avoiding me. Hermione is trying to work between us, but she's having a hard time and Draco, well, he's tried to talk to me, but I just can't face him right now. Of all the people that I thought would always believe me, it was him and he doesn't believe me. It was bound to happen. I knew it would," he said.

"Well, maybe you should talk to all of them, reach out to them. You aren't always the most approachable when you're being stubborn and in a mood," Sirius teased. He ruffled Harry's hair and received a small smile in return.

"Maybe. We'll see after this task. I need to be focused on it if I'd like to live through it," Harry replied with a shrug.

"Don't talk like that," Sirius said his voice laced with worry.

Harry looked up at him and felt his heart swell at the worry in his voice. At least someone loved him enough to worry. "I'll be fine. I'm stubborn, remember?" Harry assured him.

Sirius chuckled, but his eyes were still worried. "Yes, you definitely are. It looks like it's time to head back up to the castle. I'll see you in a few days for the first task. Things will be okay, Harry. Don't you worry," Sirius promised.

"Thanks, Sirius. See you soon," Harry replied. He felt the emptiness come back into him as Sirius hugged him and kissed the top of his head before they parted ways. He met up with Neville, Seamus, and Dean again. They started the long trek back up to the castle with most of the other students.

"Was that Sirius with you?" Neville asked.

"Yeah, he came to see how I was doing," Harry replied.

Neville nodded and smiled. As usual he knew just how to respond and Harry gave him a tiny smile in return. As they continued up the hill, Harry glanced around to see where Draco was. He didn't see him or any of his other friends. He shrugged and kept walking. When they arrived at the gates and went through, Harry was surprised to see Hagrid walk up to him.

"Hello, Hagrid," Harry said as he looked up at the half giant.

"Harry, come 'ere," he said quickly as he motioned for Harry to come away from the group. He exchanged glances with Neville and walked over to Hagrid.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Do ya got yer cloak on ya?" he asked as he glanced around quickly.

"Yeah, actually. I tend to carry it around with me anymore," he replied.

"Great, follow me then," Hagrid said. He smiled jovially at him and started heading in the opposite direction, towards the forest. Harry followed after him. The group was out of their sight so he wasn't too worried of anyone seeing him go into the forest with Hagrid, but he also knew that even if someone noticed, he wouldn't be in trouble.

"Okay, Harry, put yer cloak on," Hagrid said as they stopped several meters in the forest. Harry pulled it out of his pocket and put it on, instantly disappearing. "Make sure you follow me," Hagrid added out of the corner of his mouth. Harry nodded even though he couldn't see him. They waited and Hagrid was looking around as if trying to find someone.

Harry looked around as well and heard a noise to his left. He peered around Hagrid and saw Madame Maxime coming out from a group of trees. Harry quirked an eyebrow as he watched her approach. He glanced up at Hagrid and noticed that he was smoothing his clothes and hair. Harry stifled a chuckle as he followed the two further into the forest. He could hear them talking and Hagrid laying it on thick and trying to flatter the woman. Harry couldn't help, but laugh quietly to himself.

They continued through the forest and Harry wondered why Hagrid had even pulled him aside and wanted him to come along. Soon he almost answered his own question as he heard growling, roaring, and snapping in the distance. He nearly froze where he was, unsure if he wanted to proceed. He took a deep breath and continued, knowing that Hagrid would protect him if need be.

Soon they arrived at a clearing and Harry peeked out from behind Hagrid and saw just what he was meant to see. There were four dragons chained up in the middle of this open field with several handlers around trying to control them. Harry stifled a gasp. He didn't need Hagrid to tell him just what these dragons were for. They were the first task. Harry suddenly felt sick again. He had no idea what they had to do to battle these dragons. Did they need to get something from it? Kill it? Let it kill them? He had no idea.

After a few minutes Hagrid and Madame Maxime were heading back the way they came. Harry was going over in his mind what he had just seen and was bursting to tell Draco especially and then Cedric. He also thought about what Hagrid had said about the dragons. One was a Hungarian Horntail and Hagrid said it was the most vicious of the dragons. Harry hoped that he wouldn't get it, but he knew with his luck he probably would.

Madame Maxime and Hagrid parted ways at the same spot they met up at and Harry continued to stay under the cloak until they got closer to the castle. Hagrid was walking with an extra bounce in his step and Harry couldn't help, but laugh. Hagrid jumped forgetting that he was there. "Harry, you can take yer cloak off now," he told him.

Harry complied and took it off. "Why did you show me those?" Harry asked.

"Well, I want you to be prepared. Yer young and well anything to help, right?" Hagrid replied.

"And Madame Maxime?" Harry questioned his tone teasing.

He looked up and saw Hagrid blush. "Well, I, er… better hurry up to the castle. It's later than I thought," Hagrid said changing the subject.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, well thank you for showing me. At least I know what I'm up against," he said.

Hagrid nodded and watched as Harry hurried up to the castle. Harry slipped through the front doors and glanced towards the Great Hall. It was definitely a bit late and he should have been heading up to the Gryffindor tower, but he really wanted to tell Draco about the first task so he bypassed the stairs and went straight for the corridor that led to the Slytherin common room. He made his way quickly down the corridor and as he approached he heard voices up ahead. He slipped his cloak on in case it was Snape. He could hear a familiar voice and he picked up the pace. As he got closer he started to be able to make out the words.

"Draco, it's no use. He cheated on you. That's probably where he is right now. Don't let him do this to you," a concerned yet sweet voice said.

Harry froze where he was. He knew they were talking about him. "I don't think he did. I think what he told me is what really happened. I probably just missed him or something. I need to go find him," Draco replied. It sounded as if he was coming closer to where Harry was.

"Draco, wait. Are you saying that what happened between us meant nothing?" the voice asked, hurt in their tone. Harry sucked in a breath. _Oh gods, he did cheat on me_, he thought. He felt his stomach churn.

"Nott, it was just a drunken kiss. I was upset over stuff with Harry and I didn't even know what was happening," Draco responded. Harry froze as he saw Draco come out of a small hallway and stand in the main one that Harry was in. Nott came out behind him and Harry held his breath. They were so close.

"It wasn't just a drunken kiss to me," Nott said, his feelings hurt.

"Well, it was to me and it's never going to happen again. I love Harry," Draco replied adamantly.

Harry watched as Nott grabbed one of Draco's arms and pulled him against him. He watched as Nott pressed him against the wall, his groin pressed achingly close to Draco's. Harry watched as Draco's eyes fluttered. Harry swore his heart stopped.

"What have I told you Malfoy, never say never," Nott whispered. Harry watched in horror as Nott placed a firm kiss on Draco's lips. Harry let out a strangled cry and Nott and Draco broke apart looking in his direction. Harry slipped his cloak off and stared at Draco, tears in his eyes. Draco's eyes widened in shock and he took a step towards Harry, his hand reaching out.

Harry shook his head and started backing up. Draco was shaking his head, pleading through tears in his eyes for Harry to not run. "I knew it. I knew this would happen. I didn't realize that other nightmares could come true," Harry whispered.

"Harry, it's not-" Draco started.

"Don't even say 'it's not what it looks like'. It is and I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that you wouldn't hurt me this way," Harry whispered.

"Hurt you? You've been avoiding me!" Draco exclaimed.

"Because you didn't believe me. The one person I always thought would believe me didn't. How could I face you? I hope you'll be happy. Maybe I'll die in the first task and then you won't have to deal with me anymore," Harry pointed out.

Draco's eyes widened further and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Harry, don't say that. I love you, please listen," Draco begged.

"Don't," Harry seethed. He shook his head, tears falling down his cheeks. He turned around and ran from the corridor. Draco slumped against the wall and Nott reached out to touch his arm, inwardly jumping for joy and making them completely break up. Draco threw his arm off and glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch me. This is your fault, you bastard," Draco said angrily. He pushed past him and went into the common room. Nott stood in the hallway staring at the place where Harry had been.

"Yes, it's my fault. Everything is going according to plan," Nott whispered before he turned and followed behind Draco.

Harry ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He had no idea where he was in the castle and he didn't care. He sank down against the wall and buried his face in his hands. He was sobbing loudly and uncontrollably and he didn't care. He had never felt so betrayed and so hurt in his life. He didn't care if it was just a drunken kiss. The look on Draco's face when Nott pinned him to the wall was burned into his mind. The way his eyes fluttered closed in a way that he only did for Harry.

He didn't hear the sounds of footsteps coming down the hall. Even if he did, he didn't care. Any professor could give him weeks of detention and he wouldn't care. He had never felt so lost in his life. Ever.

"Who's there? It's after hours and you should be in bed," someone called out from around the corner. Harry didn't move or flinch. He knew it was a prefect, but he had paid very little attention to the voice to know who it was. He felt his darkness being interrupted by a bright light and he looked up at the lit wand in his face. He couldn't see the person behind it, but he didn't care.

"Give me detention, take house points, take away my breaking heart. Doesn't matter," Harry muttered. He looked away from the bright light and buried his face in his hands again.

"Harry?" the person asked.

He knew who it was then and he wanted to laugh at the irony. His nightmare had nearly come true. Draco cheated on him with Nott and Cedric came to the rescue. He began to laugh and cry at the same time. He couldn't stop either even when he was choking on his tears. Cedric slid down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close. He whispered soothing words to Harry and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

After at least a half an hour, Harry had become quiet. "What happened?" Cedric asked quietly.

"I was wrong, we were all wrong. He cheated," Harry said his voice barely above a whisper.

Cedric sucked in a breath next to him and tightened his hug. "How do you know?"

"I saw them with my own eyes. I went to talk to him to tell him some things and hopefully make up. I was under my invisibility cloak in case Snape was down there somewhere. I heard them talking and found out he kissed him while he was drunk. Draco never does that. He never drinks. Then they kissed again in the corridor and Draco's eyes, oh gods, it was just like when we kiss," Harry answered his voice breaking. He buried his face into Cedric's robes.

"Who was he with?" Cedric asked, already knowing who it probably was.

"Nott, of course. Who else would it be?" Harry said in a scathing tone.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," Cedric whispered.

"It's my fault. I got mad at him and avoided him. I pushed him away," Harry insisted.

"No. This is definitely not your fault. Don't say that. Why'd you two stop talking in the first place?" Cedric asked.

"Nott took some pictures of me and you down by the lake that last time, you know when we hugged. He charmed them to make them look more intimate and make us look like we had been kissing. Draco believed it even though I told him it wasn't true. Maybe he was looking for an out so he would have a reason to break up with me so he wouldn't feel so bad," Harry mused.

"I can't believe him. Why would he be so stupid to listen to Nott?" Cedric demanded.

Harry shrugged. "Who knows."

They sat there for awhile. Cedric kept a hold of Harry in a consoling manner as he thought over what had just happened to Harry. On one hand he was happy that they weren't together because there might be a chance for them, but on the other, a more dominant hand, was Harry being hurt. He liked Harry a lot and he cared for him and it bothered him that Harry was hurting. He knew that Draco meant a lot to him, more than anything in the world, and Draco ruined it.

"This isn't your fault. Draco should have believed you from the start. Don't think it's your fault at all," Cedric assured him.

Harry nodded against his chest. "Yeah, maybe," he said without any conviction.

Cedric stood and reached his hand out for Harry to take. Harry took it and allowed Cedric to help him up. Cedric hugged him again and kissed the top of his head. They both blushed. "Wow, sorry about that. I got caught up there for a second," Cedric said feeling completely embarrassed.

"No, it's fine. Thank you. I'm really glad that this part of my nightmare came true. I needed you to be there. Good night, Cedric," Harry said quietly. He gave him a small smile and started to walk around him.

"You're welcome, Harry. Anytime," Cedric replied quietly.

Harry continued walking and then remembered the dragons. He stopped and turned to look at Cedric. "I almost forgot. The first task is dragons," he said.

"Dragons?" Cedric asked his eyebrows shooting up to his hair line.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again," Harry said.

Cedric stared after him until Harry disappeared into the darkness.

When Harry arrived back at the Gryffindor tower he felt completely exhausted. When he walked through the portrait he looked up at the clock and noted that it was nearly two in the morning. He was glad it was Sunday. He glanced over at the couch and saw Neville sitting there looking nervous. He looked up when the portrait opened and his face brightened when he saw Harry.

"There you are! I was worried," Neville exclaimed.

"Sorry. I went to visit with Hagrid," Harry replied flatly.

Neville looked at him in concern. "You don't look so good, are you alright?"

"No, I'm not, but it can't be helped. Let's go to bed, Neville. Thanks for waiting up for me. Sorry I worried you," Harry said quietly.

Neville looked like he wanted to say more, but he just nodded and followed Harry upstairs. He had a feeling that something had happened with Draco and it wasn't good. He'd see what he could find out the next day so he could help Harry through it.

**XXXX**

The next morning, Cedric went to breakfast with a goal in mind. He was going to confront Draco and tell him that those photos were lies. He liked Harry enough to want him to be happy even if it was Draco who did that for him. He noticed that both Harry and Draco were absent at breakfast. He waited until it was half over before he decided to go into the snakes den and confront Draco while his house was at breakfast. As a prefect he knew all the passwords to the houses so he didn't need to talk to any of the Slytherins before going there.

He entered easily and looked around the common room. There was no one there so he made his way upstairs and found the fourth year Slytherin dorm and walked in. His eyes instantly fell on Draco who was lying on his bed staring at nothing. He shut the door behind him and locked and silenced it with a powerful spell. Draco didn't even flinch at his presence. Cedric glanced down at Draco's nightstand and saw the photos that had started this whole mess. He picked them up and looked them over. Although they were rather pleasing for him to see, he knew they weren't true.

"_Finite Incantatem,_" he muttered as he tapped the photos. They instantly returned to their original quality and he tossed them at Draco. "There's your truth, Malfoy."

Draco glanced over at him and then reached for the pictures. He looked them over and each time his heart broke even more. He had made quite the mess of things.

"Nothing, aside from that hug, happened between us. I just thought you should know the truth," Cedric said.

"You saw him last night?" Draco murmured.

"I did. I came upon him during my rounds bawling his eyes out on the sixth floor. He cried for a half an hour and then some. You've ruined a wonderful thing, Malfoy, I hope you understand that," Cedric told him.

"I just need to talk to him and we'll get this straightened out. I never meant for any of this to happen. I should have believed him in the first place. I was just so angry and jealous that I couldn't believe him," Draco whispered.

"So angry and jealous that you got drunk, when according to Harry you never have before, and kissed the very guy who wanted you two apart in the first place? More than one time?" Cedric demanded.

Draco looked up at him with stormy gray eyes. "I've never drank more than a butterbeer or some wine before that night. I was upset over Harry and we had a party here and I got drunk. I barely remember the night! The only other time Nott and I ever kissed was last night. That's it, I swear."

"Do you want to know what really upset him? He could forgive you for a drunken kiss and he might be able to forgive you for the other one, but what really upset him were your eyes," Cedric told him.

Draco closed his eyes, knowing exactly what Harry had seen. He knew his eyes had fluttered closed in the way they only did for Harry. He really messed up. A few tears escaped and he wiped them away furiously.

"Now you know the truth. Stay away from him. He doesn't want to see you or speak to you," Cedric ordered.

Draco's eyes flashed angrily. "I'm not going to stay away from him! I need to talk to him!"

Cedric shook his head. "Give him some time and allow him to focus on this first task. We're going up against something dangerous." He walked towards the door.

"What?" Draco asked his tone fearful.

"Dragons," Cedric said before he opened the door and left the room. Draco stared after him, his eyes wide with fear. He jumped out of bed and ran out of his room.

"You can't let him go up against something like that!" Draco cried before Cedric walked through the portrait hole.

Cedric turned and looked up at him. "I can't stop him. He has to compete. Besides, what do you care?"

"I care a lot! I love him!" Draco exclaimed.

Cedric shook his head. "You could have fooled me." He gave him one last look before he shut the portrait door behind him. Draco felt tears coming to his eyes again and he sank down on the steps. He had royally screwed up.

**XXXX**

Harry stayed in bed all of Sunday thinking about not only Draco, but how he was going to get past the dragons. He knew of two people that he could talk to about this and one he was not going to speak to and the other he wasn't sure she would want to help. Harry sighed about seven and decided that he should talk to Hermione. He walked down to the common room not really caring that he looked awful. Hermione was sitting at a table studying of course and there was no one around her which Harry was thankful for.

He approached her and took a seat next to her. "Hello, Hermione," he muttered quietly.

She looked up slightly startled and glanced quickly around. "Hi, Harry. You look awful," she commented looking at him with concern.

"I feel awful. Listen, I need your help," Harry said not elaborating on her observation. She nodded for him to continue. "I found out what the first task is and I have no idea how to complete it," Harry said, lowering his voice to a whisper.

Her eyes widened. "How did you find out?"

"It doesn't matter. Will you help me?" he asked.

"Of course, but I'd think Draco would be the one your turned to for something like this," she pointed out.

Harry shook his head and looked away sadly. "Not anymore. Let's go to the library and then I'll tell you what it is."

She looked at him quizzically, but left the common room with him. They walked in silence to the library. Harry was obviously lost in thought and Hermione was just happy to be spending time with him. They grabbed Hermione's favorite table and sat down.

"Okay, what is it?" Hermione asked excitedly.

"Dragons," Harry whispered glancing around. No one was paying any attention to them. When he looked back at Hermione her eyes were wide with fear and worry.

"No! The task is in a few days and you're just telling me now!" she exclaimed.

"Shh, keep it down. I just found out last night, okay? I don't know what to do. Please help me, Hermione," Harry begged.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Okay, I will, of course. Let's see, how can we get you past the dragon?" she mused as she thought about it. She started throwing out ideas so for the next two hours they poured over books wrote down ideas, scratched out ideas, and rewrote ideas. They were both exhausted and sitting back in their chairs.

"Harry, what happened with Draco?" she asked after awhile.

He sighed and leaned forward in his chair resting his head against his folded arms. "He cheated on me with Nott," he whispered.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. "You're joking?"

Harry scoffed. "I wish I was."

"Wow, I can't, well that's surprising in one way and not so in another," she replied quietly.

Harry shrugged. "He got drunk one night and they kissed. He barely remembers it and I could probably forgive that. But then, when I found out he cheated, I caught them kissing again and he closed his eyes in the way that he would for me and well, that I just can't get over. I love him, more than anything, but I just can't get past that. I don't know if I ever will," he said sadly. Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes and he rubbed his hand roughly over his face.

Hermione reached out and placed her hand over his in a soothing manner. Neither one realized that Draco was listening in. He had seen Harry come in with Hermione and wanted to talk to him about what Cedric had done that morning with the pictures, but when he got there he lost his nerve. One look at Harry made him feel horrible all over again. He had really screwed this up. However, he wanted to see what Harry would say about things with Hermione and of course what he heard was what he expected. Harry would never forgive him. The only thing he could do was hope that over time he would at least start talking to him again and hopefully they'd be back to being friends again. He wished for so much more though and wished that he had a time turner to go back and change everything that he had done.

"Cedric has been great through this entire year though," Harry commented, a small smile turning up at the corners of his mouth. Draco felt his blood boil at that comment and nearly walked out to show that he was in fact there and listening.

"He seems really great Harry. Maybe something is there between the two of you?" Hermione asked.

Draco waited by bated breath to see and hear what Harry's response would be. He watched him carefully as he spoke. "I'll admit that I am attracted to him, but I still love Draco despite all of this and I hope that one day we'll be able to get past this and at least be friends again. It's too soon for me to be involved with anyone else, especially Cedric. I just can't turn my feelings for Draco off even if he has already for me," he replied.

Draco stepped out of the stacks of books and stood in front of Harry. He was looking down at him sadly. Hermione saw the change in Harry's expression and followed his eyes upward. She narrowed her gaze at Draco and stood up quickly.

"You do not belong here, Malfoy. You've done enough damage," Hermione said in a scathing tone. She heard Harry sigh behind her.

Draco looked at her disdainfully. He raised an eyebrow at her before speaking. "Is that your words or Harry's?"

"It's alright Hermione. I might as well talk to him. It might be the last chance I get," he said quietly.

Both Hermione and Draco turned on him with the same look of horror. "What is that supposed to mean?" Draco whispered as he moved past Hermione and knelt in front of Harry. He took the hand that was now in Harry's lap that had previously been in Hermione's hands. Harry closed his eyes at the tender touch and a few tears escaped. He so badly wanted to lean forward and kiss Draco, kiss all their problems away and just get back to normal, but he knew that it didn't work that way.

He slid his hand out from Draco's grasp and set them on the table. Draco looked down at his empty hands sadly. "Draco, you know that I could die with the first task. That's all I'm saying. This could be the last chance we get to talk and there is so much to be said," Harry whispered calmly, his voice not betraying his torn up insides.

"You're not going to die. You can't die," Draco responded fearfully.

"Why does it matter, Draco? We are over and irreparably damaged. I don't know if we can ever get past this," Harry responded regretfully.

Draco shook his head. "Please, don't say that. I love you so much and I know we can fix this. I will do anything to fix this. I am so sorry, Harry. I was so wrong about everything. It was just a simple spell to see what was truly there and I didn't do it. I was so angry that I didn't even think to see if the pictures had been charmed. Please, Harry, don't say it's over," he begged, tears in his eyes.

Harry looked down at him with such emotion that Hermione had to turn to look away. It was such an intimate and sad moment that she couldn't possibly keep watching. She stepped away from the table and neither boy noticed.

Draco sat up on his knees, his face level with Harry's. He reached up with one hand and cupped Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and tears slid out. Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's. They kissed carefully and passionately. It had seemed like so long since they had kissed one another. Their hearts began beating rapidly and their bellies warmed at the familiar sensation of one another's lips. They molded together perfectly. They molded together like they belonged that way. Harry turned his body and placed his hands on Draco's waist. They were both completely lost in the kiss, their minds blank.

All too suddenly though, Harry remembered that he and Draco were no longer together and that his lips had been on someone else. He let out a sob as he broke away from the kiss. "I can't. I can't," he sobbed as he stood and left the library quickly.

Draco watched him go and then hung his head in sadness. He looked up after a few minutes and his eyes met Hermione's. She looked down at him with pity and then turned and walked away. Draco watched her leave and then stood to follow behind them. Once again, Harry left him in tears because he was an idiot.

**XXXX**

Harry ran down the halls for some time until he felt that he was far enough away that Draco wouldn't try to catch up to him. He slid down to the ground against a wall, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them. He rested his head on his knees and stared straight ahead, crying silently. He was tired of everything that was happening and it really had only just begun. He wished that he could forgive Draco and just be with him like he wanted, but he also knew that he risked the chance of getting hurt all over again. Nott had some power over Draco and Harry couldn't figure out just yet how to save Draco from it.

"And once again, I come upon you in tears. Harry, what happened?" Cedric asked as he walked over to him and squatted in front of him. Harry looked up and shook his head.

"Oh, Draco was just being Draco. He was begging me to forgive him and to not give up on us and then we kissed and I enjoyed it so much until I remembered that he had kissed Nott, more than once and it just made me sick. I can't get past it Cedric. I just can't," Harry responded quietly.

Cedric reached out and placed a finger beneath Harry's chin, tilting his head up more so that their eyes locked on one another. "Harry, you will forgive him one day, but right now you have every right to not be able to get past it. You're only human and your heart has been broken by someone that you love very deeply. If you rush the forgiveness because you want to be with him so badly, to make something normal again in your life, then you'll just resent it later on and it will have been all a lie. Patience is what you need to practice right now. I know it will work out for you in the end," he said sincerely.

Harry looked at him, studied him. Cedric always knew what to say in order to make him feel better. Cedric made him feel almost normal again and he knew that he cared for him and he didn't think he would ever hurt him. He was always there when he needed him and throughout the entire year, he had never once been unavailable if he needed him.

Harry glanced down at his lips and then back into his soft gray eyes. He leaned forward tilting his head slightly and Cedric leaned forward as well tilting his head the other direction. They were only centimeters apart before Cedric leaned away with a sigh. Harry stared at him in confusion, feeling the knot in his stomach return.

"Harry, you have no idea how badly I want to kiss you right now. No idea. But you are upset and hurting and I don't want to do something that will upset you further. Does that make sense?" Cedric asked as he searched Harry's face for any indication that he did hurt him.

Harry felt the knot in his stomach release some. He gave Cedric a small smile. "Thank you. I understand. It's been a long day and we have to get plenty of rest for the task coming up. You always know what to say to make me feel better," he replied.

Cedric smiled and stood. He stuck his hand out to Harry and he took it and Cedric pulled him up. They looked at each other for a long moment before Cedric stepped forward and wrapped Harry into a hug. "Everything will be alright. Sleep well, Harry," he whispered against his ear. Harry's eyes closed at the tender embrace and words. Cedric stepped back and smiled at Harry. He walked away leaving Harry in the hallway to calm his beating heart. He didn't feel like he did with Draco, but Cedric sure did make him feel better. He sighed and started walking back to the Gryffindor tower. He of course did not see that Draco had been watching the exchange between Cedric and him and the subsequent look of devastation and realization that crossed Draco's features.

**XXXX**

_November 24, 1994_

It was the day of the first task and Harry was extremely reluctant to get out of bed. He was dragging his feet to get showered and dressed. He dragged his feet as he walked down to breakfast with Neville. He rested his head on the table at breakfast unable to eat much of anything. Neville and Hermione exchanged worried looks.

"Harry, you need to eat something," Hermione prodded from a few people down. Harry shrugged like he didn't care.

"Harry, please eat," Neville said from across the table. Harry sighed and sat up. He moved food around his plate and took a couple of small bites. Neville and Hermione sighed, but continued to watch him. He glanced around the Great Hall and his eyes fell on Draco who was watching him from across the hall. He was sitting between Blaise and Pansy as he normally did. Nott was a few people down talking to Crabbe and Goyle. Draco and Harry stared at one another for several moments. Their eye contact was only broken by Mad-Eye stepping in front of Harry's line of vision. His eyes widened for a moment and then looked up at him.

"Potter, come see me after you eat and do eat, boy, you'll need your strength," Mad-Eye said to him in his gruff voice. Harry nodded and looked down at his plate. He ate a few more bites as he thought about the past couple of days. He hadn't spoken to Draco since their conversation in the library. However, Draco had been looking at him differently in an almost understanding sort of way since that night. He wasn't sure what had changed for that to happen, but something had. He also wasn't sure how he felt about it either. Then his mind drifted over to Cedric and as he thought about him his eyes looked over at him. He was sitting with a bunch of his friends. He was smiling broadly which warmed Harry's heart, but he could also see the stress in his eyes. As if sensing that Harry was looking at him, Cedric turned his gaze to Harry. He smiled warmly at him and gestured towards the door with his head. Harry nodded in understanding. He turned away again and his eyes glanced over at Draco who was still watching him, but was now frowning. He knew that Draco had just seen the exchange between him and Cedric. It bothered Harry that he was hurting Draco with his relationship with Cedric, but Draco didn't really have a say anymore.

He ate a few more bites of his food and excused himself from the table. He left the Great Hall and found Mad-Eye coming out shortly behind him. He turned to look at the scary professor, wondering what he wanted to speak to him about.

"What's your plan, boy?" he asked roughly.

"My plan?" Harry questioned in confusion.

"You know, how are you going to deal with the dragon?" he replied in a slightly lower voice.

Harry shrugged. "I'm allowed my wand and that's it. I can't really decide what to do, if I don't know exactly what we're supposed to do with this task," he replied.

Mad-Eye nodded for a moment as his wiggly eye moved around. Harry got distracted momentarily by it, but then he spoke. "_Accio, _is always a good spell to try," he advised. He gave Harry a knowing look before he stomped away. Harry stood there for a moment watching him leave. _What kind of advice is that? _He wondered. He shook his head and started heading towards the steps. He felt someone behind him and he turned around to see Cedric coming up behind him. They smiled at each other.

"Hey. How are you doing?" Cedric asked.

Harry shrugged. "I'm scared out of my mind, but other than that I'm okay," he replied.

"Me too," Cedric agreed.

Harry nodded and they stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Cedric glanced around him and then motioned for Harry to follow him. Harry did without question and Cedric had led them to a small alcove out of the way of the Great Hall and any prying eyes that may come from there.

He ran his hand through his thick, wavy brown hair. "I've been thinking about the other night and thinking about the task today and I don't know what's going to happen today and if something happened and I didn't do something that I've wanted to do for such a long time, and then I would regret it," he said nervously.

Harry stared at him in confusion. He wasn't making much sense. "I'm not quite following you," he said.

Cedric stared at him. He bit his lip for a moment and then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips. Harry's eyes widened, but then closed has he allowed himself to get into the kiss. Cedric did not feel like Draco, but he also didn't feel bad. The kiss was cautious and unsure and ended quickly. Cedric looked at him in confusion and curiosity. Harry searched his face for a moment, glanced at his lips, and then leaned up and pressed another kiss to his lips. He felt Cedric respond immediately and felt him place his hands on hips. Harry did the same, the feeling beneath his fingers different and new. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, but he chose to ignore it and just enjoy it.

Soon the kiss was over and they were breathing heavily. Cedric rested his forehead against Harry's, smiling. "That was even better than I imagined," he whispered.

Harry grinned. "Me too," he replied honestly.

Cedric stepped back and they both blushed deeply. "Okay, so um, we should probably head down there. Good luck today and I hope that we'll be able to congratulate each other afterwards," he said quietly.

Harry nodded. "Good luck to you. Let's go," he said. Cedric smiled and they left the small alcove and walked down to the pitch where the first task was going to be done.


	9. Fourth Year Part 3

**A/N: So I am determined to finish this story. This chapter has some humor (tiny bit anyway), shit tons of emotion from our two favorite boys, and lots and lots of drama. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will have much more to write later. We've only finished the first task :) I imagine this part of the story will take at least three to four more parts. I also think I'm going to skim over Year 5 of the books. Also, I need to remind you all that some parts of this story won't be true to the book. I don't have the books for me to reference since they are all at school, but alas my memory is fairly good and the minor details won't be too specific. The general happenings will be there regardless. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter**** 8: Fourth Year Part 3**

Harry and Cedric were standing away from one another in the tent before the task. They were both trying to relax in their own way. Barty Crouch came in then with a sack in his grip. The other champions surrounded him, but Harry hung back nervously.

"Mr. Potter, over here please," Crouch directed. Harry sighed and walked over. Crouch held out the bag to each champion, saving Harry for the last. Harry watched nervously as each of the other champions pulled out the other dragons leaving only the Hungarian Horntail for him. "Your turn," Crouch said as he turned the bag to him. Harry took a deep breath and reached in and as he knew, pulled out the Hungarian Horntail.

He looked up and his eyes met Cedric's who was looking very fearful whether for Harry's dragon or for the own task he needed to complete. Crouch gave Harry a solemn look before he spoke. "Alright, your task is to take the golden egg that the dragon is protecting. You only have your wand to use. Good luck to you all. Let us begin," he finished as he gestured for the students to move towards the exit of the tent, out into the pits that held the dragons.

Since Harry had drawn last, it meant that he was the last to go. He waited, speaking to no one. Cedric was first, followed by Fleur, then Viktor, and finally him. He went over in his mind how he was going to get this golden egg. _Accio_kept flitting around in his mind. He had practiced it many times before, but he wasn't exactly sure how he was going to use it.

His mind went to the kiss that he had shared with Cedric. He blushed deeply as he remembered it, but he also felt guilt creep into his gut. He felt like he had betrayed Draco and maybe he had in some way, but Draco had betrayed him so it seemed to cancel each other out. He knew that the kiss that he had shared with Draco the night before had been brilliant. It always felt so perfect whenever they kissed, touched, spoke, anything. He knew deep down that Draco was perfect for him, but could they get passed all the hurt? Could they stay together until they were old and gray? Could they survive three more years of Hogwarts? Harry didn't know. He couldn't answer any of those questions.

"Mr. Potter, it is your turn," Crouch announced from the tent exit. Harry looked up with wide eyes. He gulped nervously, but took a deep breath regardless and stepped out into the open air.

The audience burst into cheers. Harry couldn't help, but smile a little at the support he was getting. He scanned the crowd and saw Sirius sitting with Lucius, and Snape. Sirius waved boldly and yelled loudly. Harry swore he could hear him over everyone. He smiled and waved at him. He scanned the crowd and saw Hermione and Ron. Hermione was biting her lip fearfully and Ron looked ashamed for how he'd been acting towards Harry. He gave him a reassuring smile and a small wave. Harry grinned, knowing that they were cool now. Finally, his eyes found Draco. He was sitting between Blaise and Pansy. He was as white as a sheet which was hard to do for someone who was already so pale. He was looking at Harry with such fear and worry that Harry felt it deep within his soul. He continued to stare at Draco and watched as Nott wormed his way towards him. Harry frowned as he watched Nott place a hand on Draco's shoulder and lean forward to whisper in his ear. Harry narrowed his gaze and whipped away to glare down at the pit where they were bringing in the Hungarian Horntail. He, of course, missed Draco turn around and shove Nott off of him and fall backwards off the bleacher seat.

Harry watched with determination as they brought in the dragon. He was going to complete this task or die trying. That was the only option. After the dragon was settled in, Crouch looked at Harry once again with a solemn expression before he gestured for him to walk down into the pit. Harry nodded as he descended the steps into the pit. The crowd was cheering even louder and it helped Harry gain some confidence. Soon that slipped away as the Hungarian Horntail picked up that he was there and turned its heated gaze on him. Harry stared into its black eyes as if entranced. The dragon let out a loud roar, spitting fire at him. The audience screamed as Harry rolled behind a large boulder, the flame whipping around him.

"This is madness! How can they possibly allow Harry to be down there with that horrible creature?" Draco exclaimed.

"Shh, the professors won't let anything happen to him," Pansy assured him.

Draco whipped is head over to her. "Are you crazy? Students have died doing this competition! Oh gods, Harry is going to die and I will never see him again and there is so much more that needs to be said," Draco cried. Tears were pricking at the corners of his eyes.

"Draco, he will be fine," Blaise stated. Then the audience screamed. Draco's eyes widened as he saw Harry disappear behind the dragon. His worst fear was coming true. Harry was going to be stomped on and smooshed to death. Then the crowd cheered as Harry reappeared, flying through the air on a broom. Draco smiled broadly at how brilliant Harry was. He had summoned his broom. He grinned goofily as he watched him zip and dive through the air. The dragon tried to keep an eye on him, but he was moving too fast.

Draco jumped to his feet and began cheering with the crowd. Harry zipped over head and Draco swore he looked down at him and smiled. But all too soon, the cheering turned to screaming as the Hungarian Horntail got tired of the game and started pushing off the ground, flapping it's wings, it's large black eyes focused on Harry.

"Harry! Harry, watch out!" Draco screamed in vain. Harry didn't hear him, but when he glanced over his shoulder he saw the dragon picking up speed and climbing up into the air. Harry's eyes widened and he leaned forward to make his broom go faster. Soon, the pit was far behind him and it was just him and the dragon flying through the air.

The audience scanned the sky looking for Harry or the dragon. They skies were silent. They didn't hear screaming or roaring or wings flapping. It was eerily quiet. Draco's bottom lip quivered.

"Someone needs to get up there and find him," a voice drifted up into the stands and met Draco's ears. He knew the voice and he understood the emotion in the voice as well. Cedric was feeling the same way that Draco was. He was worried sick about Harry and it broke Draco's heart to know that Cedric was more than likely going to replace him in Harry's heart. Draco sunk down to the bleachers as realization set in. He was going to lose Harry forever and he only had himself to blame. His mind was suddenly filled with images of Harry and Cedric making out, frotting, giving each other blow jobs and hand jobs, and eventually sex. Draco was suddenly very sick to his stomach and he leaned forward to place his head between his knees.

"Draco, are you alright?" Pansy asked in concern.

"No," Draco groaned. He lifted his head and scanned the skies again. He gasped as he saw a small dot in the distance coming from the castle. As it grew bigger, he realized that it was Harry. He let out a cry of joy as Harry swooped down from the sky and snagged the golden egg from the pit. The dragon was nowhere to be found. The crowd burst into applause and screaming. Harry was grinning broadly and as he floated above the pit, holding the egg up high, his eyes found Draco and even though his face expressed his joy at completing the task, the hurt and love was still present in his eyes. Draco felt both guilt and hope at the look within his eyes.

He watched Harry as he turned and flew down to where the other champions were waiting. Cedric looked relieved that Harry was well minus a few scratches here and there. Draco watched as Harry touched down and while being congratulated by Dumbledore and Viktor and Fleur, Cedric made his way over to him. Their eyes met and suddenly Draco saw a look come across Harry's face that made him understand how he had felt when Draco's eyes had fluttered. He watched in sorrow as Cedric threw his arms around Harry and wrapped him up in a hug that made Draco's heart constrict painfully. He saw Cedric turn his face so that his lips were against Harry's neck ever so subtly. Draco didn't need to see anymore to know that things had moved along further than he had thought.

Lucius and Sirius watched Harry and Cedric. Both of their eyebrows had gone to their hairline and then they looked at each other before looking over at Draco. Lucius frowned deeply as he looked between Harry and Draco.

"I have a feeling that something has happened between our sons," Lucius commented. He looked concerned for his son's obvious pain at what he was seeing in regards to Harry and Cedric.

"Again," Sirius responded with a sigh.

"Apparently, Draco got drunk and kissed another guy, Nott, I think, and Harry found out when he overheard them discussing it and then he apparently saw Nott kiss Draco again and Draco did something with his eyes and Diggory has been there through all of this, saying the right things, and such so it's something like that," Snape mentioned nonchalantly.

Sirius and Lucius turned to look at him in surprise. As if realizing what he had said, Snape looked up with a horrified look and a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks. "I need a vacation," he murmured.

Despite the state of their sons, Sirius and Lucius started laughing. "Well, I guess I need to be having a conversation with Draco then," Lucius said after they had finished laughing.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Harry too. Good luck," Sirius offered as he stood.

"You're both going to need luck with those two," Snape snorted.

"Thanks, Severus," Lucius and Sirius said in unison. They went their separate ways, heading for their sons. Lucius arrived at Draco first. He took one look at his son and knew that he was barely hanging on by a thread.

"Mr. Malfoy! Good day sir," Nott said in a barely polite tone.

Lucius lifted an eyebrow at him. "Hmm, Nott, it doesn't seem to be as good of day as it should be," he said in a tone that implied he was to blame for the state of his son, which he knew was mostly true. He was all too aware of the kind of person that Nott was.

Nott took a slight step back. Lucius was an intimidating man, even if he wasn't in a league with Voldemort. Nott simply nodded and started to leave with the rest of the crowd. Lucius watched him with a glare and then turned to look at Draco. He gave Draco a subtle smile. "Take a walk with me," he said. Draco nodded and started following Lucius in the opposite direction that the other people were going.

They walked for several minutes before they arrived at the Black Lake. They settled on a bench that was next to the water. They sat in silence for some time. Finally, Lucius spoke. "Draco, what has happened with Harry?" he asked quietly.

Draco gulped and choked on a sob. "I screwed up, big time, as always," Draco cried. The tears that he had been holding back started sliding down his cheeks. Lucius looked over at him with sadness. He reached out and looped an arm around him in a side hug. It was both the right thing to do as it let Draco know he was there for him, but a bad thing to do because Draco started crying more. Lucius kept his arm around him as he cried. After several minutes, Draco stopped crying and took a deep breath. "I made some really bad decisions in regards to Harry and Nott. I allowed Nott to get to me once again and it made me do things that I promised Harry I never would. I don't have feelings for Nott, I truly don't. It's like he has some spell on me, which I know is not true because I know how to check for that, but that's what it feels like. Father, I don't know what I'm going to do. Harry will barely look at me or talk to me and when he does, I can see the sadness in his eyes. I've messed up," Draco explained. Towards the end he started to get a bit choked up again.

Lucius patted his arm. "Well, I can't say that I'm surprised about Nott. He is a devious bastard just like his father. However, you did make decisions that weren't the smartest and thus created a problem between you and Harry. But I also know that you and Harry have been friends for thirteen years. The road to true love is always bumpy. I believe that eventually you and Harry will get past this and be able to be together again, but until then you must understand that you've hurt him deeply and he has every right to feel that pain," Lucius explained.

Draco nodded. "I know, but I don't think we can get past this. I've done too much damage to him," he replied.

"Draco, time heals all wounds. Give him time. You still are and will always be in his heart. You are his true love. Just give him time," Lucius encouraged him.

"How can you say I'm his true love? How do you know? And what if I give him time and Diggory moves in and replaces me in his heart?" Draco cried.

Lucius frowned. "I've been around for awhile. I believe that it is true that you and Harry are meant to be together. As far as Mr. Diggory goes, he won't be able to replace you. Even if it seems like it, Harry will not forget you or the love he has for you," he replied.

"Father, how come you're so understanding about this? I mean Harry and I are very young. Most parents would run for the hills when their kids start spouting off about love and such at this age," Draco pointed out.

Lucius chuckled. "You and Harry are very different from other kids. You're a rarity. You are young thus the mistakes, but at the end of the day, you and Harry are meant to be together. Just remember that especially when things get where they are between you two right now," he explained.

Draco nodded. "Thank you for being here," he said.

Lucius smiled. "You're welcome, anytime."

They sat there for a long time after just talking about other things non-related to Harry. They both left feeling better.

**XXXX**

Sirius arrived down in the reception area of the pit. Cedric and Harry were still hugging and Sirius couldn't help, but notice the closeness of the hug. They separated soon and Harry turned as if sensing Sirius there. He smiled broadly which didn't reach his eyes and rushed to Sirius and threw his arms around him in a tight hug. Sirius smiled as he returned his hug. He was soon overcome with emotion realizing that Harry was in quite a bit of danger before and he felt tears pricking at his eyes. Soon though, Harry stepped back and Sirius had to hide his concern for him. Aside from what he had just been through, Harry didn't look so good.

"I'm so happy to see you, Sirius," Harry muttered to him, his voice filled with emotion.

Sirius smiled at him and ruffled his hair. "Good to see you too, pup. Can we talk?" he asked.

Harry searched his face for a moment and knew what he wanted to talk about. He sighed and nodded. He turned to Cedric who was hanging back. Harry smiled slightly at him. "Um, Sirius, this is Cedric Diggory, my friend. Cedric this is my godfather, Sirius Black," Harry introduced. He didn't miss the look that crossed Cedric's face when he called him his friend. It made his stomach clench a bit in guilt.

Cedric smiled though and reached out to shake Sirius's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir," he said politely.

"Nice to meet you as well," Sirius replied.

Harry looked back at Cedric. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?" he said.

Cedric nodded and waved before walking away with the crowd. Harry turned and followed Sirius up into the now empty stands. They took a seat and Sirius cast a warming charm around them. Harry stared down into the pit absently. Sirius looked him over with renewed concern.

"Harry, tell me what's going on," Sirius requested.

Tears pricked in Harry's eyes and he laughed sardonically. "What's not happening? Let's see, I'm in a competition that I did not want nor should be in that could get me killed. My boyfriend, the person I've been in love with for years, cheated on me twice. One of my best friend's was mad at me. I've got a really great guy who really likes me and I think I could really like him, who has kissed me and made it no secret how he feels about me. But at the center of all of this is that I love Draco so much and he's hurt me so much, but if I could, I would take him back like that," Harry responded as he snapped at the end.

Sirius frowned. "So why don't you take him back?" he asked.

Harry looked over at him and shook his head. "I've done that. I've taken him back and it ends up the same way. Nott does something and it pulls Draco back towards him. I can't put myself through that again," he responded.

Sirius shook his head. "Harry, do you not see that Draco is just as torn up about things between you two right now as you are? I watched him, listened to him, during the competition. I watched the expression on his face when he saw you and Cedric together. I heard him worrying about you when you disappeared with the dragon. That doesn't sound like someone who doesn't care about you, or love you. I'm not saying that you need to get back together with Draco right now, but you should hear him out. Maybe become friends again. I believe you two have true love and it will be a rocky road, but you're meant to be together," he explained to him.

"I don't know Sirius. Maybe I'm just too young to have these kinds of feelings. I do love Draco and he is my best friend, but maybe it's just too much. I've got enough going on outside of him. I need to have fun. I need to be fourteen years old and not be tied to one person. Do you see what I'm saying?" Harry responded. Sirius knew that Harry didn't mean what he was saying at least the part about downplaying his feelings for Draco. He of course chose to not say anything.

"Yeah, maybe you are right, but Draco still deserves for you to hear him out. You may question your feelings, but I don't think he does," Sirius replied.

"Yeah, we should probably clear the air," Harry said absently.

Sirius frowned at the way Harry was staring off. "Cedric seems nice," he commented.

Harry kind of smiled and turned to look at him. "Yeah, he is. He's really helped me deal with all that's been going on. He's been there when I need him, even if I don't think I do. He's a good guy," he responded.

"Do you have feelings for him?" Sirius prodded.

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head. "No, well…. maybe, I don't know. I mean I still care deeply about Draco and I don't get the same feeling when Cedric kisses me as I do when Draco does. So I don't know, too soon to tell I think," Harry answered.

Sirius's eyes went to his hairline at the kissing comment. He wasn't aware that the relationship with Cedric went to that level. He cleared his throat before continuing. "Well, then might I suggest you not get too involved with Cedric since you still have feelings for Draco?" Sirius suggested.

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, maybe," he replied quietly.

Sirius was surprised at the lack of response he was getting from Harry. It was very disconcerting. "Have you had anymore dreams?" he asked, choosing to move away from the subject of Harry's relationships.

"No, it's actually been rather quiet. Not sure if I'm okay with that or not," Harry responded.

"Harry, I don't think it's safe that Voldemort is getting into your head. You should talk to Severus. He can teach you Occlumency. It will block Voldemort from seeing into your mind," Sirius encouraged him.

"Well, if I block it, how are we going to know what he's up to? If I can see his movements then I don't want to lose that ability. I want to be able to know what's going on so we can expect his next move," Harry replied.

"Harry, you're young. You've got enough on your plate. We have others who can help us keep track of his movements. We don't need you to do it. You don't need the added stress. Please listen to what I'm saying," Sirius implored.

Harry stood up angrily and glared slightly at Sirius. "I don't want to talk to Snape about Occlumency. I have something that Voldemort doesn't know we have. We can use it. I need to go. I've got to get this egg back inside and I need to figure out what I'm supposed to do with it. I'll talk to you soon," Harry said as he started walking away.

Sirius stood up. "Harry, wait!" he called. Harry stopped, but didn't turn around. "I am worried about you, that is all. I love you, pup," he said to him. He watched as Harry's shoulders sagged and his body shook before he turned and rushed back to him and hugged him tightly.

"I know. I love you too," he replied before he hugged him once more and turned and left quickly. Sirius watched him go and his shoulders sagged in sadness.

"How did it go?" Lucius asked from behind him. Sirius turned and looked over at him with a distressed look. Lucius frowned.

"It didn't go well at all," he responded quietly. Lucius nodded and walked over to him. He patted his shoulder before they both turned and started walking away. Sirius filled him in on the conversation as they walked to the gates of Hogwarts and Lucius informed him of his conversation with Draco. They concluded that they had quite the situation on their hands.

**XXXX**

As Draco was walking back up to the castle, he was feeling better than he had in days. About halfway to the castle he saw Harry jogging across the grounds. He watched him wipe angrily at his eyes and then saw him trip and fall to his knees. He let out a gasp as he ran over to him. Harry was on his knees, his face buried in his hands. He was sobbing, his whole body shaking.

"Harry," Draco whispered as he knelt next to him and reached out to touch his shoulder. He looked up at him then and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath before he wiped at his eyes. He searched Draco's face for a moment before he leaned up and kissed him deeply. Draco was caught by surprise, but quickly became lost in the kiss. It seemed like it had been so long since he had kissed Harry even if it had been just the night before that they had and it felt brilliant to be kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him onto his lap. Harry straddled him and deepened the kiss. As they both started to grind into each other, Harry pulled back and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I shouldn't have done that," he cried as he scrambled back from him.

Draco looked at him with wide eyes. "No, don't be sorry. That was brilliant. I've missed you so much," Draco begged him.

"No, no, it's not right. I'm too emotional to be rational right now. And I kissed Cedric today and it's not right that I would kiss you too. I'm so sorry," Harry exclaimed.

Draco sat back on his knees and narrowed his gaze at Harry. "You and Cedric kissed today?" he questioned. Harry nodded. Draco shook his head several times. "No, you couldn't have…I mean, how could you?" he demanded.

Harry wanted to spout back at him that he had no room to talk, but chose to listen to Sirius and clear the air. "Draco, I like Cedric, I'll admit to that. I feel like there might be something there, but I also know that I still love you and still have such strong feelings for you. I can't be with Cedric when I still feel the way I do about you," Harry said calmly.

"So don't be with him. Be with me. Please, Harry. I am so torn up inside without you. I feel so lost. I know I screwed up. I know that I hurt you deeply for the choices I made, but I need you to see how sorry I am," Draco begged.

Harry reached out and patted his hand. Draco frowned at the gesture. "I know you're sorry. I know that you regret what happened, but I just can't be with you right now. There is so much going on around me, that being with you, would just make everything so much harder. Plus, Draco, you've told me time and again that Nott would not interfere with us, but time and again he does. I don't believe that until we are done here, that we can be together. I wish we could, I really do, but I just can't put myself through that anymore," he explained.

Draco searched his face for any doubt, but he saw none. He sat back on his knees. "So it's easier to be with Cedric then? You just want to forget about me and what we mean to each other? Forget about our friendship and all that we've been through?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm not saying that at all. I could never forget you nor our friendship. I don't want to. I want to be friends, Draco," he assured him.

Draco stood up. "Friends? Friends! I can't believe you're bloody saying that to me! What the hell, Harry? We cannot share all that we've had and just be bloody friends!"

Harry stood up as well. "We can be friends! I'm not saying that we can never be together again! I'm saying that maybe right now we can't," he yelled, losing steam at the end.

Draco had tears in his eyes. He shook his head and looked away. "Since when do you get to call the shots?" he demanded.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand, Draco."

Draco looked at him with a determined expression. He closed the space between them, placed his hands on Harry's face and crushed their lips together. The reaction was instantaneous and Harry melted into the kiss and fisted his hands into Draco's shirt. They kissed for several moments before Draco moved his head back. Harry opened his eyes and looked into Draco's gray-blue eyes. "I love you, Harry. I will always be here and I am not giving up on us," he said in a determined tone. He kissed Harry one last time and moved away from him, walking up to the castle briskly. Harry watched him leave as his fingers went to his lips. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sunk to the ground. Harry stayed there for a long time. So long that the castle had become quiet and he had missed his own celebration in the Gryffindor common room. Once the castle was dark, Harry stood and walked slowly up to the castle. His life was so upside down and he had no idea how to fix it.


	10. Fourth Year Part 4

******A/N: So it has been quite awhile since I updated on this story. I lost some momentum with it of course because it's so bloody long, but that's okay, I'm on Spring Break so I can work some on it. Anyway, overly emotional of course, but at least I think Harry will finally make a decision, at least for a day or so lol. Enjoy! Oh and there is some Cedric/Harry moments, just be forewarned.**

**Fourth Year: Part 4**

Harry stayed in his dorm the entire next day. He didn't go to his classes and knew that it was inevitable that Professor McGonagall would come and check on him. Ron and Hermione knew what had happened and they were really worried about him. Similarly, Draco stayed in his dorm all day too. Anyone could put the two together and know what was going on. Of course, most would just roll their eyes and say it was just another day in Draco and Harry world of drama.

Harry lay on his bed and ran his fingers over the egg absently. He wasn't really thinking about much other than the egg and what it meant for the next task. He was exhausted, especially emotionally. He hadn't felt this exhausted in quite awhile. As he examined the egg, he noticed a notch at the top. He pressed down on it and the sides of the egg opened letting out the shrillest noise that Harry had ever heard. He scrambled to close the sides and it seemed to take forever to get them closed, but he finally did. He let out a sigh of relief and pushed the egg away from him.

"I haven't quite figured out what that egg is meant to tell us," Cedric said from the doorway.

Harry jumped at his voice and looked over at the door. Cedric was standing there, good looking as always, with a kind smile on his face. Harry couldn't help, but smile a little bit at the sight of him. "Hey, how'd you get in here?" he asked quietly.

Cedric walked further into the room as Harry pulled himself up in bed, keeping the blankets wrapped around his waist. He propped himself up against the pillows and gestured for Cedric to sit at the end of his bed. Cedric sat. "I'm a prefect so I just let myself in," he replied with a grin.

Harry lifted an eyebrow, not completely believing him. "Alright, alright, so I asked politely at the door if you were here and if I could come talk to you, but if they told me no, I would have definitely used my prefect abilities to get in here," Cedric replied confidently.

Harry smiled. "Well, I'm glad you're here. What did I miss today?" he asked.

Cedric blushed slightly at his compliment. "Not much, really. A couple of students in your year had a potion mishap that I heard about. They'll be fine of course. Um, they served shepherds pie for dinner which I'm pretty sure I saw Ron smuggle some out for you," he replied, biting his lip as he tried to remember the day.

"I'm sure it was Neville or Seamus who was part of the explosion in potions," Harry commented with a small smile.

Cedric nodded. "Are you sick, Harry?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

Harry shook his head and blushed. He looked away from Cedric's piercing eyes. Cedric sighed and started pulling at a string on Harry's duvet. "I know you have more to say," Harry commented as he looked at the expression on Cedric's face.

Cedric looked up at him and sighed. "I didn't see Malfoy today either. I actually thought you two were together all day," he replied quietly.

Harry perked at this news. He figured Draco would have been dragged out of bed by Theo. It sounded like he was actually able to do something himself. He frowned though because he could hear the hurt in Cedric's voice. "Well, I can assure you that I didn't see nor hear from Draco all day," he responded.

Cedric nodded. He looked around the dorm, avoiding Harry's gaze. "Harry, did something happen with your godfather after the task yesterday? Is that why you stayed in here all day?" he asked, unable to look at him, a blush on his cheeks.

Harry leaned back into his pillows and threw an arm over his eyes. Cedric was too perceptive for his own good. "Partially, but it was more about what happened after I talked to Sirius," Harry replied as he trailed off towards the end.

"What happened?" he questioned. He leaned forward, giving Harry his undivided attention.

Harry looked at him nervously, unsure if he wanted his rapt attention for what he was about to tell him. "Well… Sirius talked to me about this stuff with Draco and with you and he had some good things to say, but I'm not sure if I want to follow his advice, even though I probably should," he stopped a moment as Cedric lifted his eyebrow in curiosity. "Sirius wants me to see Snape about Occlumency and I don't want to do that," Harry continued.

"See Professor Snape about Occlumency? Why do you need your mind blocked?" Cedric questioned in confusion.

Harry shifted nervously. "Well… I…. I keep having these dreams, like I'm seeing things through Voldemort's eyes or something," he responded.

Cedric's eyes widened. "You-know-who? Seriously? He's dead. How can you see into a dead person's mind?"

Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Cedric's nickname for Voldemort. "I don't know how it works, but it does. Anyway, moving on from that because I'm not going to learn Occlumency," he said in a heated tone.

Cedric put his hands up in surrender, picking up on Harry's tone immediately. "Alright, well, what else happened then?" he asked, moving away from that topic.

"Well, I got angry with Sirius and we kind of left on a rough note so I was upset about that and I was upset about Draco and then as I'm walking back to the castle, crying, I trip and fall, getting even more angry and then Draco just shows up out of nowhere. He was being all sweet and I just, I just couldn't help myself, I kissed him! I flat out kissed him and then I was so mad that I did because I had just kissed you earlier and now I was kissing him and I felt awful. I told him that I shouldn't have done that and he told me that it was brilliant and all this other stuff-" Harry was silenced by Cedric raising his hand up at him.

"Wait, so you're telling me that you kissed Draco when we had just shared our first kiss earlier in the day?" Cedric asked his voice on the edge of being angry.

Harry looked away, feeling ashamed. "Yes, well, if you'll let me finish, you'll know what happened afterwards," he replied in a heated tone. Cedric crossed his arms and lifted one hand in a gesture for him to continue.

Harry frowned and narrowed his gaze at him. "Draco was begging me to give him another chance, but I told him no, that right now I did not see us being together. I told him that he swore that Nott wouldn't get in the way of us and every time, he does. I also told him that I liked you and that there might be something there between us. He got pretty angry at that," Harry explained. He left off some pretty valuable information, but he figured that Cedric didn't need to know everything that was said between them.

Cedric stared at him. He couldn't believe that Harry had told Draco that he liked him and that there was something between them. He couldn't help, but feel a bit warm at the thought. "You told Draco that you had feelings for me?" Cedric asked in disbelief. Harry nodded. Cedric leaned back against the bed post and looked away, biting his lip as he thought. "So where does that leave us?" he questioned, looking back over to him.

Harry looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Cedric shifted and got up on his knees. Harry watched him nervously as he started moving towards him. "Well, you have feelings for me and I have feelings for you, very strong feelings actually and so the question is, where does that leave us?" he asked again. He was hovering over Harry, knees on either side of Harry's hips, hands on either side of his head. His face was seriously close to Harry's. Harry gulped nervously. He hadn't been in this position with anyone other than Draco before.

"Cedric, I-" Harry was silenced this time with a kiss. His eyes widened as Cedric's lips moved over his. Even though he wasn't sure he was prepared for this, his body had other things in mind as his body reacted to Cedric. He reached up, winding his arms around Cedric's neck. Cedric responded immediately and settled his body over Harry's. He brought his hand down from by Harry's head to settle on his hip. He slid his hand underneath Harry's shirt and brushed his fingers against his side. Harry reacted instantly to his touch and arched his back slightly, pushing himself up into him. Cedric sat back, breaking their kiss, breathing heavily. He grinned at him and as usual, Harry couldn't help, but respond.

"Can I?" he asked as he gestured at the blankets that were covering Harry. He glanced down at the blankets around him and blushed. He nodded as he lifted them and Cedric slid underneath them. He faced Harry unsurely, but the look in Harry's eyes encouraged him. He leaned forward and kissed him again, more tenderly this time. This was how they spent the rest of the evening and unfortunately for them, they were not the only ones who had been privy to what they were doing. It seemed that Harry had another guest that knew that he hadn't come to class all day. Draco.

**XXXX**

Draco fled the Gryffindor common room. He was trying so hard not to cry as he had spent far too much time crying over everything that was going on with Harry. It was difficult as he had seen Cedric and Harry making out. He was in shock at what he saw. Harry was so into it. Cedric was so into it. He hated that he had seen that. He should have known that coming to check on Harry was going to backfire on him. Of course, he wasn't the only one who knew that Harry hadn't been out of the dorm all day. Cedric would have noticed.

He stopped in front of the Slytherin entrance and bent over to catch his breath as his tears threatened to fall. "Draco?" someone called from behind him. He turned to look and saw Blaise and Pansy standing there looking alarmed.

"What is going on? What happened?" Pansy questioned as she took in his state.

"Have you ever seen something that could possibly be the worst thing you've ever seen?" he asked. Blaise and Pansy looked at him in confusion. "I just did. I went to go check on Harry, see if everything was alright," Draco began. He stood up and brushed at his eyes and then wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What did you see?" Blaise asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, someone else decided to check on him. I saw Harry, my Harry, the love of my life, making out with Diggory. I can't possibly get that image out of my mind!" Draco cried. His tears started to fall down his cheeks. Pansy and Blaise exchanged looks. They knew what had happened yesterday and what Harry had said. He had told Draco that he couldn't be with Cedric if he still loved him.

"But I thought that Harry told you he couldn't be with Diggory if he still loved you?" Pansy questioned in a small voice.

"That is what he said! He lied to me! He told me in those exact words!" Draco cried. He was glaring at her and she slunk back fearfully. Draco sighed and covered his face. "I'm sorry, Pansy. I'm not mad at you," he whispered. He felt deflated. He had such determination to not give up on Harry yesterday. Now it looked like it was all for nothing. He shook his head quickly and took a deep breath. "No, you know what? I need to just let this go. I have to try and forget what I saw and focus on proving to Harry that he wants to be with me and that I can be the boyfriend he needs. That is what I need to do," Draco continued, his determination renewed.

Blaise and Pansy nodded, trying to reassure their friend. "That sounds like a good idea, mate," Blaise replied. He walked over and patted Draco on the shoulder. Draco simply nodded continuously. He followed Blaise into the Slytherin common room followed by Pansy. Yes, he was going to just forget what he saw. That was his hope anyway.

**XXXX**

The next morning came quicker than Draco would have liked, but alas, it was morning and he had classes to attend. He joined up with Pansy and Blaise and they went up to breakfast together. As they were coming up from the dungeons, Draco caught sight of Hermione and Ron. He didn't see Harry, but then Ron stopped to tie his shoe and he saw Harry with them. Draco stopped and stared at him, feeling his determination start to leave him. Harry was looking better than he had after the task and Draco wanted to think that it was because he had got plenty of rest, but the mean-spirited part of his brain shouted that it was because of Cedric that he looked better. Of course, as if reading his thoughts, Cedric appeared from the stairwell and walked up to Harry, looped an arm around his waist and kissed him quickly on the cheek. Draco felt his heart constrict at the sight. It felt like someone was ripping a piece of his heart out every minute that he stood there. Pansy and Blaise saw what was happening and gripped Draco's arms, tugging him towards the Great Hall and away from the two new lovebirds.

"Draco, don't' look at them," Pansy whispered as they moved past them.

"Trust me, I don't want to," Draco muttered back, staring straight ahead. They walked into the Great Hall, Harry's eyes following them. Cedric didn't seem to notice as he was trying to tell Harry what he thought they should do with the egg.

"Harry, are you listening to me?" Cedric asked. He waved his hand in front of his eyes and looked to see what he was looking at. He had missed Draco going into the Great Hall.

Harry blinked several times before turning and looking at him. "Yeah, I'm sorry, what did you say?" he asked as he tried to focus on him.

Cedric frowned slightly. "I said that we should try putting them in water. Maybe that will help," he suggested.

Harry scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. "Water?" he questioned.

"Yeah. Listen; meet me tonight on the fifth floor at the prefect bathroom. It's the fourth door to the left of Boris the Bewildered. We can do it in there," Cedric whispered conspiratorially.

Harry nodded. "Okay, I'll see you later then," Harry replied quietly. Cedric grinned, his one-sided grin and nodded. He kissed him quickly on the mouth before he went into the Great Hall. Harry blushed as he glanced over at Ron and Hermione. They were both frowning.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, warning in her tone.

Harry shrugged. "I want to see where things go with Cedric. I can't be with Draco right now. I can't trust him and Cedric likes me and I like him. I see no reason why we can't explore something," he reasoned.

"Gee, I think still being in love with Draco is reason enough," Ron pointed out.

Harry waved him off. "I can't be with him now regardless of how I feel about him. I can't trust him. I just said that. Please, don't give me any grief," he requested.

Ron frowned further at him. "Harry," he began. Harry shook his head and walked past him. He didn't want to hear anything he had to say, part of him knew exactly why, because he was right.

Ron and Hermione exchanged glances before sighing and following him into the Great Hall. Harry walked over to the Gryffindor table, not looking at anyone. He sat down at the table, his back to the entire Great Hall. Draco watched him walk in and knew that something had upset him. The hopeful part of his brain was wondering if Harry and Cedric already had a falling out, but he had seen Cedric walk in and saw that he was pleased with himself so he knew that nothing horrible had happened between them. He glanced at Ron and Hermione and could tell that he must have exchanged words with them. _Maybe they don't like his budding relationship with Cedric either. I just might have a couple of allies there_, Draco thought to himself.

Harry started shoveling food onto his plate. He looked up when he heard someone trying to get his attention. "Hey, Harry! So, Draco ran out of the dorm pretty quick last night. Did something happen?" Neville asked him. He was sitting next to him now and only those closest to them could hear their conversation.

Harry looked up with a surprised expression. "Draco was in our dorm?" he questioned. He wanted to glance over his shoulder at him, but didn't.

"Yeah, must have been around 7 or so, maybe 8. A third year let him in and he went upstairs. I think he was there for like five minutes and then he jetted out of here," Neville replied. He started to eat his food while Harry had suddenly lost his appetite.

"Oh gods," he muttered as he dropped his head to the table and let out an anguished cry.

"Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione asked in alarm from the other side of him. Harry was shaking his head and muttering over and over incoherently.

"He saw us," Harry whispered pitifully.

"Who saw who?" Hermione asked.

"Draco. He saw me and Cedric doing… things," Harry whispered back harshly.

Hermione's eyes widened and she shook her head. "Oh, Harry," she responded. Harry frowned and dropped his head to his arms again. He sat up and took a few bites of his food after a few minutes of just sitting there. Cedric and Draco were both watching him, wondering what was going on.

"I'm going to go to class or be by myself or something. Oh gods," Harry muttered as he stood, throwing his bag over his shoulder and hustling out of the Great Hall.

Draco started to get up to follow Harry, but Blaise put a restraining arm out. "Draco, no. You can't just go to him," Blaise told him.

Draco stared at the Great Hall doors, wanting to go after him. "I have to see if he's okay," Draco objected.

"No, you don't. It's only going to make it harder for you. Just leave him be," Blaise ordered.

Draco glared at him and Blaise glared back, but Blaise did not back down. "Fine," he replied as he sat down angrily. He started pushing his food around, but looked up when he saw movement at the Hufflepuff table. Cedric had gotten up and left the Great Hall. Draco could only assume he was going after Harry. Draco bit his lip as he looked over at the Gryffindor table. Hermione was looking over at him with a frown. She tilted her head towards the door and Draco nodded before he stood and left, Hermione on his heel.

They went down the hall towards the dungeons before stopping. Hermione looked at Draco seriously. "Draco, I'm sorry for what you saw," she said quietly.

"How did you know that I saw them?" he asked. He wasn't looking at her.

She sighed. "Neville asked Harry why you ran out of the dorm so fast last night. He had no idea that you had seen. I'm thinking he's probably feeling pretty bad right now," she explained.

Draco snorted and shook his head. "I'm sure Diggory will soothe it all for him," he replied scornfully.

Hermione reached out and touched his arm. "Just so you know, we don't support Harry being involved with Cedric," she told him.

Draco looked up with surprise, hope filling him some. "You don't?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "It has nothing to do with Cedric. He's a nice guy and I know he cares about Harry. It's just, Harry still loves you and we don't think that him jumping into a relationship with Cedric is the best idea. I mean you guys just broke up and it has been hard on both of you. It's just not a good time. They're both going to end up hurt," she responded.

Draco sighed. "Well, at least you don't think they should be together. That's something in my favor anyway," he commented. He walked over to the wall and leaned against it. He stared down at the floor biting his lip.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Not quite. We still don't understand why you would mess things up with Harry. We're still pretty mad at you about that, but we also know where Harry's heart truly lies and it's with you. I just want you to know that we don't agree with his relationship with Cedric. I'll see you later," she told him. She turned and walked away. Draco watched her leave and sighed. He pushed off from the wall and walked slowly to Charms.

**XXXX**

Harry walked into the Transfiguration room. He was about a half hour early for class. He left his stuff in his book bag and instead placed his head in his arms. He vaguely heard the door open, but didn't want to look up. He was too ashamed and angry with himself.

"Mr. Potter, how responsible of you to come to class early today, trying to make up for missing all of your classes yesterday?" McGonagall said as she strode into the room.

Harry sat up instantly and looked over at her. "I'm sorry professor. I just couldn't come to class yesterday," he replied quietly.

She looked at him over her spectacles. "I understand that things are rather difficult for you now, with the tournament, Mr. Malfoy, and now Mr. Diggory, but that does not excuse you missing your classes," she said sternly.

Harry blushed deeply. "Yes, professor," he muttered. She watched him for a moment before giving him a brisk nod and walked back out of her classroom. Harry sighed and dropped his head into his arms again. Harry heard quiet footsteps behind him and he looked up. His eyes settled on Cedric. He smiled slightly at him before he sighed and turned back to face the table.

"You okay?" Cedric asked as he sat down next to Harry at the table.

Harry shook his head. "So we had an audience last night," he muttered.

Cedric blushed. "Oh?" he asked,

"Yeah. Turns out, Draco wanted to see if I was okay since he had heard I wasn't in classes yesterday. I guess he got his answer," Harry responded uncomfortably.

"Oh… well, I guess now he knows that we're more serious," Cedric replied.

"Cedric, I'm not sure, well, I'm so confused. I don't know, my brain is all jumbled," Harry told him.

Cedric frowned. He has lost count on how many times this was now that he was hearing this. He looked away from Harry, biting his lip. It was time to take a giant step back, no matter how much he didn't want to. Cedric stood up and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "When you are all sorted out, come find me, but until then, don't seek me out. Figure stuff out," Cedric told him as calmly as possible. He let go of Harry's shoulder and started walking towards the door. Harry bolted up from his seat and turned to look at him.

"Cedric, wait!" he called after him.

Cedric stopped and turned to look at him. "No, Harry, just stop. I need you to do this for me. I can't keep thinking that anytime we kiss or touch or simply hang out, that you're wishing it were Malfoy instead of me. Please, just do this. Not only for me, but most importantly for you. I'll see you around," Cedric interrupted his likely speech. He smiled slightly at him before he turned and left the classroom. Harry sagged his shoulders and dropped his head into his heads. He heard several footsteps coming towards the classroom as well as loud voices and knew that his classmates were coming. He quickly turned from the door and sat down, pulling his Transfiguration book out of his bag. _I've made a right mess of things_, he thought as his classmates waltzed into the room followed by Professor McGonagall.

"Alright class, turn to page 463 in your textbook. This is the spell we are going to be working on today. Oh, and before I forget, we are going to be having a Yule ball on Christmas. It is quite a formal affair and dance lessons will be offered. Now, on to today's lesson," she stated. The class erupted in whispers and murmurs. Harry fought a groan as Hermione started babbling with Lavender and Parvati about the dance. Ron and Seamus sat in front of him and groaned along with him.

"So Harry, who are you going to ask to the ball?" Seamus asked a bit cheekily.

Harry glowered at him and shook his head. Professor McGonagall was up at the front of the class showing how the spell worked. He continued to watch her without responding to Seamus's question. Ron and Seamus exchanged a look and turned around. Harry didn't look or respond to anyone the rest of class.

As soon as class was over, he jetted out of class without saying a single word to anyone. He vaguely heard his friends calling his name repeatedly, but he ignored them. As he was zipping up towards the Great Hall, his mind all over the place, he collided with someone and they both went down hard in a tangle of limbs. Harry clutched at his head where he had hit it on the stone. He heard the person he ran into groan as well.

"What the hell, Potter?" Nott demanded as he pushed himself up off the ground. Harry rolled over and pushed himself up to his knees as he cursed his luck.

"Fuck you, Nott," he muttered darkly. He stood up completely, brushed himself off and faced him.

Nott stared at him with a narrowed gaze. "You look like shit, Potter. Some golden boy you are," he taunted.

Harry glared at him. "Shut your face, arsehole! You are the most horrible person in existence! Everything that is so screwed up in my life right now is your fault. How can you look at yourself in the mirror every morning?" he demanded angrily. Every emotion that he had felt since fourth year started, every one that he had bottled up was ticking down before it was going to explode.

"Simple, I don't care what happens to you. Therefore, I don't care if your life is shit because of me. It means that I've had a rather successful year so far," Nott replied matter-of-factly.

Harry screamed angrily as he launched himself at Nott. The last look that he got before his mind went blank was Nott's wide, fearful eyes and the panicked look on his face. After that moment, all Harry saw was red as he punched Nott any spot he could reach. A crowd of people were forming around the two. There was no professor in sight. Finally, Harry and Nott were pulled away from each other both bleeding and bruised.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Cedric demanded as he gripped his arms behind his back. He was one of the two students who had pulled the two apart. Harry spit blood on the ground and looked across the way to see Draco holding Nott back. Draco looked tortured and especially worried.

"Just bloody perfect!" Harry cried as he threw himself out of Cedric's grasp. He walked over to where Draco and Nott stood and glared at the two. "You two deserve each other. This isn't over, Nott," he bit out angrily. He stormed past them and pushed his way through the crowd. He started running up the steps ignoring the yells behind him.

**XXXX**

Harry's day simply went down from there. He received detention for his fight and he went to the prefect bathroom alone as Cedric would not have shown up after their problems that morning. Draco sided with Nott and to top it all off, the next task was going to be in the Black Lake which scared Harry to death.

He refused to attend the ball and simply stayed in his dorm all evening while everyone else had a brilliant time. He figured that Draco probably went with his friends as Cedric did. He didn't care. It was better that he wasn't there, for everyone.

The next day was Christmas and he was heading home to be with Sirius. He imagined that Sirius would try and get Harry to go to the annual Malfoy ball, but once again he refused. He couldn't face Draco or Cedric. He had to sort through things before facing them again.

"Harry, I'm heading over to the Malfoy's. Are you sure you won't be coming?" Sirius asked from the door way as he adjusted his tie.

Harry shook his head. He stood up as he noticed Sirius having an awful time fixing his tie. Harry chuckled as he walked over and helped him. "It's better that I'm not there. I need to sort through all these feelings. Being around Draco, will only make it harder. I'm sorry," he replied.

Sirius stared down at him with an understanding gaze. He sighed. "I wish I could help you sort through this pup," he told him.

"I know. Listen, have a great time, meet a pretty witch, and drink until you can barely stand. I'll see you tomorrow," Harry told him with a smile.

Sirius chuckled. He reached out and patted Harry's cheek. "You'll figure it out. I love you pup," he said as he pulled Harry into a hug.

Harry felt tears come to his eyes as he returned the hug. Finally, after several moments, Sirius stepped back and squeezed his shoulders. He smiled and turned and left. Harry sighed and wiped at his eyes. He walked over to his bed and collapsed on it. He reached for the controller for the tele and flipped it on and started flipping through the channels. He heard footsteps coming towards his door.

"Did you forget something?" he called out.

"Happy Christmas, Harry," someone said quietly from the door way.

Harry sat up and looked over at his door way to see Draco standing in his dress robes looking as beautiful as ever. He looked quickly away, not wanting to think the thoughts that his mind wanted to. "Happy Christmas, Draco," he replied calmly.

"I see you're not coming tonight?" Draco questioned.

"No, I thought it would be best."

Draco walked further into the room and was now standing at the foot of his bed. Harry inhaled Draco's intoxicating scent and closed his eyes, suppressing a shudder. "I haven't seen you for awhile or well talked to you in awhile anyway," Draco began.

"Well, I've been avoiding you to be honest," Harry replied.

Draco nodded. "You've been avoiding everyone," he retorted.

Harry nodded. "Yes, I have been," he responded calmly.

Draco groaned in annoyance and moved to sit on Harry's bed. He noticed Harry flinch, but ignored it. "Harry, come on. Talk to me, please?" he begged.

"Draco, I can't talk to you. My mind is jumbled with so many different feelings that talking to you or Cedric or Hermione or Ron, is not going to happen right now. I need time to myself. I need time to sort through all my feelings!" he exclaimed.

"How much time do you need to realize that you love me?" he demanded, his voice rising.

Harry let out a frustrated yell. "Of course, I love you! I know that! I am all too aware of that, but I can't trust you! I know that as well. Draco, please, just give me space. I can't be around you right now. Please," he exclaimed, losing steam at the end.

Draco stared at him as his lip trembled. "Okay. I'll leave you alone," he whispered. He stood and quickly left Harry's room.

Harry sighed and felt tears in his eyes again. Life couldn't get any worse.

**XXXX**

Of course, Harry was wrong, life could get worse. His dreams were becoming more vivid and keeping him from getting a decent nights sleep as well as Sirius when he was there. He had silenced his hangings when he returned to school. It was just getting worse.

He was imagining what the task would be in the Black Lake and every time he was drowning. It was a great metaphor for his life. He was drowning in his emotions and feelings about Cedric and Draco as well as the Triwizard Tournament.

Finally, it was the day of the second task. Harry had not spoken to Draco or Cedric since November aside from Draco's brief visit at Christmas. Cedric has respected his wishes of space, even though he had told Harry he didn't want to talk to him until he sorted out his feelings, but it was space all the same. He caught himself watching both Cedric and Draco, trying to figure it out. He knew that he loved Draco and ultimately wanted to be with him, but he also couldn't deny that he had feelings for Cedric either. Sirius was probably right, he shouldn't be with anyone.

He made his way down to the lake, gillyweed in hand. Neville had told him about the plant that would basically turn him into a fish for an hour so he could stay underwater. He imagined that the other champions had other plans, but at least he had one too. He scanned the crowd, looking for Sirius. He didn't see him. He did see Draco standing with everyone, looking on worriedly. He also saw Cedric standing with the other champions looking focused.

"Better get up there Potter. Don't want to miss the festivities!" Mad Eye said gruffly behind him.

Harry startled and glanced over his shoulder at him. He gave him a curt nod before he continued the rest of the way to the platform. Once he reached it and took his place next to Cedric, he completely understood the scope of what he was going to be doing.

"Good luck, Harry and be careful," Cedric whispered the emotion obvious in his voice. Harry looked over at him and studied him for a moment. He then looked over into the stands and saw Draco staring down at him, Nott closely by his side. He couldn't tell if Draco was aware of it, but either way, it made something easier for him. He turned back to Cedric and smiled. Cedric's eyes widened briefly and he smiled his lopsided smile.

"Good luck to you. You be careful," Harry told him sincerely. Cedric nodded and they turned when Dumbledore started to speak.

"Good morning Champions! You will have one hour to complete your task. Remember, you are looking for the one thing that is most dear to you. Good luck," he directed. He gestured to Crouch and he shot sparks into the air, signaling that the task was to begin.

Harry shoved the gillyweed into his mouth and started to chew it. He swallowed it quickly, noting that it tasted pretty gross. Nothing changed at first and he was becoming frantic and then suddenly he couldn't breathe. The other Champions had already gone into the water and he was standing there, unable to breathe. He heard the gasps in the audience as he reached up to grip his neck and then he felt the slits. He fell into the water and found himself able to breathe in the water after his initial shock was over. He truly had become like a fish. He started to swim a bit and then feeling particularly brave, he leapt out of the water like a dolphin and briefly heard the crowd erupt in cheers.

As soon as he was back in the water he started looking for what was taken from him. He wasn't sure if it was a possession or if it was a person. He had seen Draco in the stands so it wasn't him. It obviously couldn't be Cedric because he was a fellow champion and had been standing right next to him. He was deep in thought as he swam, not really paying attention to where he was or what was around him when he felt something start wrapping around his legs. He shook his legs, trying to shake off whatever was wrapping around him. Then he felt things wrapping around his arms. He looked down and saw grindylows grasping at him with their long, sharp fingers. He jerked in surprise and started trying to pull them off, but they kept coming at him. Finally, he was able to get his wand and zap them away from him. He zipped away; narrowly missing a giant shark head with a human body which he determined was Krum.

He followed in the direction that Krum had gone and arrived in the middle of a merepeople civilization. He looked around as he watched merepeople swim quickly around him. No sooner had he marveled at the creatures then two appeared before him about to spear him with tridents. He startled as he looked at them and held up his hands in surrender. They poked him to move and he followed one while the other hung behind him.

He arrived in what appeared to be the center of the town and saw four bodies, floating, a rope holding them upright. They were unconscious. Harry gasped as his eyes settled on Hermione, a boy from Hufflepuff, a tiny girl that looked very similar to Fleur, and then finally Sirius. He gasped as he swam quickly over to Sirius. He was unconscious and panic set in, Harry's biggest fears coming to the forefront of his mind. He was afraid that Sirius, his only family, was going to die too. He glanced around frantically, looking for the other Champions. He didn't see them. He quickly swam over to Hermione and reached out to free her, but his hand was knocked away by a trident.

"But she's my friend!" he cried through bubbles. The mereperson shook their head at him. Harry looked around, trying to figure out how he could save her as well as the others. Finally, Krum torpedoed out of the weeds and quickly scooped up Hermione and took her towards the surface. Harry was satisfied that she was safe and then moved back to Sirius. He glanced around again and saw Cedric swimming over to the Hufflepuff boy who he remembered was Cedric's little brother. Cedric looked at him, encouraging him to grab Sirius and get to the surface. He tapped at his wrist showing that they were running out of time. Harry nodded.

He watched as Cedric took off towards the surface with his little brother then he returned to who he was meant to rescue. He did not see Fleur anywhere. He looked between the two, knowing that he wouldn't be able to take them both to the surface at once. He quickly released Sirius and pulled him to the surface. As soon as Sirius's head was above water he let out a gasp as he took in deep breaths. Harry saw Fleur crying on the side line and he knew that her sister was not going to be saved by her. Cedric was standing on the platform with his arm around his little brother, but staring intently at Harry worry evident in his expression. Harry looked up into the stands and saw Draco staring at him looking completely scared out of his mind. He was shaking his head slowly, urging him not to go back in the water. Harry turned away and looked at Fleur again. She was panicked. He knew he had little time left in his gillyweed. Sirius had swam back to the platform, thinking Harry was behind him. When he turned to look, he saw that he wasn't and saw a familiar expression on his face.

Harry nodded quickly and then dove back into the water. He vaguely heard his name being yelled, but soon it was lost to his ears as he dove deeper into the lake. He arrived at Fleur's sister and started to loosen the rope. However, the merepeople had something else in mind and started to attack him. He fought them off, his arm getting cut in the process and finally got her released. That's when he noticed that he was having a hard time breathing. He started to panic again as he pulled Fleur's sister with him. As he neared the surface he was almost out of air. His lungs ached and his chest felt like it was on fire. Finally, he breached the surface and Fleur's sister was gasping for air, along with him. The crowd erupted in cheers. Harry lifted his heavy arm and then felt his eyes grow heavy. The last thing he remembered was strong arms wrapping around him.


End file.
